Project Oasis
by allusia16
Summary: Alitaria is a success of project Oasis, a chemical used to alter the mind and body sculpting the perfect killing machine. She is a submissive due to the chemical and the fact she is a woman and when she's given to Bane as a toy, she finds herself in odd predicaments since her creator's number one rule is to never have sex. Will she stay submissive to her master or to Bane?
1. Chapter 1

1

There is an island, in the heart of the Bermuda Triangle where humans are tested on, turned into monsters and creatures you would never recognize or ever thought possible of existing, where poor people were sent because they were promised food and water and shelter. Lies upon lies are told to keep them at bay so they could be given shots and pills that would alter their minds so they became slaves to their creators. I was a victim who had run away from freedom at the age of thirteen. I am twenty four now and I am called Project Oasis.

Oasis was a mere title, but I go by Alitaria. I am one of the seven men and women who were testing out the Oasis liquid. I didn't know what it was, but it was a neon blue colored liquid they injected into our veins. They never told us what was in it or what the affects were, but we all soon found out. It made our blood boil and our skin felt like it was deteriorating. I remember lying in the white bed looking at everyone as they were changing. One woman's hair fell out as she began to scratch at her skin tearing away her flesh. Another man's eyes began to melt away like water. I felt the worst of the pain for my heart gave out and I had died for twenty seconds, but once I heard the low thumping of a proper beating organ the doctor's knew I was it.

I was given Oasis every day in small doses while I ate, while I exercised. I changed drastically. My body vomited up any fat it didn't need and my hair, which was once rough and curly straightened out quickly. My once white nails darkened like black nail polish and my eyes, from a chocolate color to venom green. That's how the "doctors" pointed me out in groups of other black people. I was the only African woman with green eyes. My abilities to run faster increased and I was able to lift objects that no human could lift. My first test was a car. A simple red car that was nice and shiny. I had never seen cars in person, except on the TV I was given in my room. I had lifted it within ten seconds. Next the "doctors" sent five aggressive looking men in to a room with me.

My body told me to defend myself. With my new eyes they ran at me but their bodies moved slowly and I was able to easily read their body movements. Simple punches to their heart area and snapping of their necks took them down. I made my creators proud and they gave me whatever I wanted but I never wanted much.

This is where things changed. My creators were sending me away, letting me go. They told me they will be flying me somewhere to a city called Gotham. I had heard of this city for I watched the news a lot. It had been destroyed and taken over by some terrorist. No one could get in or out of that city. How would we get in? Would they open their armed doors up to us? Why would they release me in a town already destroyed? I never voiced my opinions but I knew they were dropping me off there to see how I would fare, how I would survive. I personally planned to make that place my personal playground.

If there were criminals walking free, I would attract much unneeded attention. I knew they would be watching me to see how I survived the outside world. My current position was on a small plane flying high into the air. I had on black cargo pants and black boots with a black halter top on and a long black jacket. I slowly tapped my black fingers on the seat hiding my anticipation. Sitting beside me was the man who created me. Dr. Antebellum.

He was a short man with smooth brown hair and glasses. He was somewhat pudgy, a man who took in the values of food.

"Are you excited, Oasis, about finally being able to see the world?" he asked with a nasally tone. I was silent for a moment before looking at him.

"Why are you dropping me in Gotham?" I asked in a slow robotic like tone almost. I never asked questions so I could tell in his eyes he was surprised.

"Well you have surpassed all of our tests so you are free to go. Your body now produces the Oasis liquid so as long as your heart beats and you stay active you will maintain your many abilities. Gotham is merely a….arena so you do not get bored. You're a predator who knows how to survive and we know that if you wish to leave you will walk out." he said. My eyes read his heart and it increased every time he lied and his heart beat increased every time I asked a question. Although I did not trust my creator I listened to him. I did what he commanded and I never disappointed him. In some ways he was a sadistic father figure. I turned my eyes slowly back towards the seat in front of me.

"Yes." was all I could reply. It was hard wearing a mask in front of him. I had to hide my emotions in order to make them think I was mindless and obedient. Oh I had a mind and I made sure it never died with my sanity on that island.

"So once I get to Gotham…I can do what I want with who I want?" I asked.

"Mm yes that is most of it but I advise you to keep your sexual needs at bay. Having too much sex could throw you off your training and make you weaker. You do not wish to be weak do you?" the small doctor asked. I shook my head ignoring the quickened beat of his heart that rang in my mildly sensitive ears and his hand slowly touched my knee rubbing it softly. I swallowed calmly.

"Weakness is for the dead." I answered and he nodded.

"Good." he said firmly. So as long as my heart beat, the Oasis was in my blood, it became my blood and would only weaken if I was inactive for too long. There was one thing I needed to test however. I looked at the doctor.

"I need to urinate." I replied and he nodded casually.

"Alright the bathroom is in the back. Don't take too long though you will be jumping in ten minutes." he informed. I merely nodded and got out and began walking to the back of the plane. Gotham was on total lockdown, its hero, I heard his name was Batman, had vanished leaving his people unguarded. Whoever this terrorist was, he was not going to let any planes just casually fly in. I entered the bathroom and locked the door and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a pawn and this was my only chance at remaining free. Dr. Antebellum was not going to up and let me walk out of here freely. I was too valuable, the only human to survive his Oasis project, the liquid that alters a human's strength and senses without altering their body. I hid my anger, of him testing on other people on the island, but it gave me piece of mind to know all the humans did not make it.

I lifted my right hand revealing my long nails and I swiftly slid them across my left palm and watched as the crimson blood trailed from my hand and into the sink. I could see traces of blue mixed in to the red. I watched my hand slowly never thinking I would experiment on myself. I had always took note that I had never been badly injured, never bled on the island so now was my chance to test my healing abilities. I watched as my skin stretched to meet one another, as if trying to hug each other and soon my wound was gone. So I was a fast healer. There was a knock on my door.

"Ma'am you are needed." I heard the attendant say. I looked down and quickly washed my bloody hands and left the bathroom. I walked down the aisle and saw Dr. Antebellum standing up near the door of the plane and in his stubby hands was a parachute bag. I stopped at the door and stretched out my hand so he could put the bag on me.

"We have arrived in Gotham. We must drop you off before we are discovered. We will drop you off over an insurance company. Now once you are on the building you are on your own for shelter and food. You must survive." He told and I nodded looking down at him.

"Yes." I replied slowly and he nodded and in seconds the door opened and I immediately jumped out and as I fell towards a square rooftop I took in all my surroundings. The air smelled like smoke and blood. I could taste the metallic warm liquid already. I also heard the faint laughter of my creator.

"She will make an excellent toy for Bane." he said. I did not think on his words as I pulled the string on my parachute and heard the flapping noise of the chute shoot out of the bag and now I was falling slowly and calmly towards the square. Once my boots met with the marble like ground I looked up and watched as the plane flew away. I was a toy? Who was I to be given to? Should I submit? Should I be defensive? This surely is a test to see how long I can survive.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I looked around and was not impressed at the scenery. Smoke was everywhere; fires had burned small buildings turning them into nothing. I looked around at the buildings close to me. I could do whatever I wanted here. I dropped the parachute bag slowly took off my jacket. Something was off though. I could hear footsteps running below me, like people were running around. Was this place not deserted? I looked at the small door that was behind me and I could hear sounds' running up it and in seconds the door was kicked open and men ran out of them. They had guns in their hands and they began to surround me and I felt my heart start to increase.

"Freeze do not move project Oasis!" one of them yelled and I growled a bit and hunched over as if I was an animal. They were threats to me, test subjects sent to fight me and test my strength. My creator has done this before except now these men have weapons, automatic weapons. This is a test to strategize how to disarm them.

"You are to follow us. Your creator demands you meet up with one of his associates." the same man yelled. That one word, creator, made my eyes soften up and I felt my body ease up from its tenseness. That word meant submit. I remember from my training. Master meant submit, dominant meant submit, creator, meant submit. These men must be telling the truth. I slowly placed my hand down and the man who spoke opened the door.

"Move." he commanded and I did what I was told. Dr. Antebellum told me that men were dominant, but he was a fool somewhat. Both male and females were dominant. He thought the oasis altered my brain to make me mindless but he was wrong. I followed the men down many stairs until we were on the first floor. The men remained in a circle around me and I only speed walked in the middle to keep up with their sync movements. I noticed the man who spoke to me had kept glancing at me. Were these men bad or good? Either way they needed to be disarmed.

"You have some pretty eyes." he said then looked forward to a pair of doors and I could see darkness coming from them. My eyes fell on him now.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing." he said. The man was white, had some wavy brown hair and foggy blue eyes. He had on odd looking war gear but I said nothing on it. He opened the door and waited for me exit. "Move quickly."

I did as I was told and moved out of the building and I looked around. It was quiet outside. Cars were all over the roads and some stores looked broken into. I followed the white soldier since he seemed to be leading the other men whose guns hadn't left my body and I was growing agitated by it for some reason. I looked at the soldier's back.

"What are you called?" I asked. He glanced back at me with mild confusion.

"What?" he asked. I blinked for a second.

"What are you named?" I asked. He took a turn and I followed him down the quiet road.

"Barsad." he replied and I didn't reply, only kept on following.

"Who is this ally my creator wishes for me to see?" I asked making sure I wasn't being lead to my death. Barsad looked at me.

"I thought you had been told already." he said looking around pointing his gun at all sorts of places. I could smell everything around me and there was no one here. I shook my head.

"I have not been told…and why are you all carrying your guns anyways. I am not a threat unless threatened." I warned casually. Barsad looked at me.

"We have to make sure no one ambushes us." he replied. I tilted my head.

"But there is no one here. There hasn't been anyone here since we left that bank." I told and Barsad looked at me for a second looking me over for a second.

"Oh yeah and how can you be so sure?" he asked. I didn't reply and I continued to follow him until we were at this large building. I looked around and saw it was some sort of insurance company. It looked fairly decent and that surprised me. Men with guns surrounded the area as well.

"Is the ally in here?" I asked. Barsad nodded and placed his gun to his feet and all of the men left me now except him.

"I will take you to him." he said and I tilted my head at him now. His voice patterns changed from hostile to gentle. I found that odd. His brows pursed together.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I blinked wondering why he needed to know.

"I don't know. Depending on what happens inside I hope you are not leading me into a trap for I have been trained for such tactics." I told him. His eyes hardened now and he shook his head.

"You're a submissive aren't you…to your masters, your creators." he added. My eyes softened as a result to the word and I merely stared at him and he nodded. "That's what I thought. Let's go." he said and entered the room. I did as I was told and followed him.

As a young girl my creators made key words that strictly meant something. Dominant words like master and creator and dominant all symbolized beings with higher authority then me. When a higher authority told me to do something I had to do it without question or I would be punished for it which was just leaving my cell door open and fighting a bunch of men who were either paid or bribed with food to take advantage of me. The number one rule: Never have sex.

There were many men moving things around like computers and furniture and other things. Barsad led me to an elevator which was also guarded by mean. I said nothing as he pushed a button. The doors opened and he stepped inside and I followed. I was confused now. What was my test exactly? Dr. Antebellum said it was to be free but I knew that was a lie.

"I said you had pretty eyes." I heard Barsad say interrupting my thoughts and I looked at him remembering what he had said outside.

"You have never seen green eyes before?" I asked. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Nah, I have never seen them in a black woman before." he answered. I looked at his chest to see if he were lying or not and all the clothes and body armor he had on stopped me from telling by touch, but I listened. His heart beat was regular but still faint from my ears. I turned to him and he watched a bit surprised and I moved slowly up to him and he tensed.

"What are you doing?" he asked and slowly moved my hand up his shirt, very slowly, his skin was warm and smooth and I felt no hair on his stomach or chest and I looked at his face. His eyes were clouded now with lust and want. My hand moved over his left nipple and I held my hand there and inhaled gently as I could hear and feel clearly his heart which was now beating faster than normal, from my touch obviously. His back now pressed to the wall as if he were frozen.

"I am feeling your heart beat. You are not lying." I said lightly holding my hand there for a moment. That was what I loved about oasis. It gave me such heightened hearing that I could hear the heart beat in someone. I then pressed my fingers a bit into his soft skin and he suddenly inhaled, his teeth clenching as if he were fighting an urge, a very irresistible urge.

"Is that the effect of that chemical they gave you?" he asked and my eyes widened and I removed my hand from his body and then stood at attention again straightening my face up.

"How did you know about that?" I asked him. He cleared his throat then straightened up his shirt tucking it into his pants.

"I've heard things." he replied and the elevator stopped and the doors opened and we were in a hall with numerous doors, but there was one door at the end of the hall that was different from the others. It was black while the other doors were white. I blinked with curiosity and watched as Barsad left the elevator and I followed and his gun was now firmly pressed to his legs. I noticed men looking at me with deep gazes and I did my best to ignore them. Once we were at the end of the hall Barsad looked at me with almost mild disappointment, sad disappointment.

"Once you go in there…I don't know what will happen." he said and I tilted my head, my fingers curling into fists.

"The ally is in here?" I asked and he nodded and knocked on the door firmly.

"Enter." I heard a high voice call out but it was a male's voice, but the tone was being blocked by something, something blocked the mouth. The door opened and Barsad remained against the door letting me in. I walked in and looked around only to see a large room. But I could tell it use to be a large office because the wall in front of me was a large glass window. On the left was a large bed with red blankets and to the right of it was a book shelf and a bathroom. On the right of me was a large desk area and in a chair was a man and I could only see he had on some type of body vest and something black was attached to his large bald head.

"Project Oasis." Barsad announcement and then in seconds he closed the door and left me inside. I looked almost shocked as he did so. Why not stay and tell me who this ally was.

"Ah Alitaria, it is so good to finally meet you." he said and my eyes widened as I looked at the stranger. He knew my name, my birth name. This was too odd. This wasn't a test I had finally concluded.

"How do you know me?" I asked and I watched as the man slowly began to stand up and I noticed now he was a big man, bigger than many of the men on the island.

"Antebellum…did not leave out a single detail on you. I must say green eyes on such a woman like yourself is something very….rare. I like rare things." the man replied and I tilted my head as he began to slowly turn around and I saw now something odd. The black object was some sort of mask that ran down the center of his face and came around his cheeks and a device was over his mouth making him speak weird. Hearing the small doctor's name made my body soften yet again.

"You are the ally. The terrorist who has taken over Gotham." I assumed. The man walked around his chair and I got a better look at him and he had on big grey cargo jeans and he continued to walk closer to me and I didn't like it. My body tensed, a man walking up on me and invading the safety barriers I had, meant he was trying to hurt me. He stopped once was a feet or two in front of me and he was able to look down on me and I had to look up at him.

"Yes. I am Bane. You were…sent here by your creators." he said and slowly began to circle me and I watched him now and even let my body turn slowly so our faces were still looking at one another.

"Yes. I was sent here because I was let go." I replied only telling the lie I was told. His eyes peered down at me.

"But you know why you are here." he said. I looked him over and continued to turn my body with his until he stopped so I did. I nodded.

"Yes. To survive." I replied and his peering did not loosen.

"You were brought here because I asked you to be brought here." he said. I was tense yet again and I listened for his heart beat only I could hear nothing and I looked him over not believing he didn't have a heartbeat. His armor covered his chest too tight so his heartbeat couldn't be heard. He then lifted his large hand.

"I know you have good hearing and senses. So go ahead and see if I am lying." he said. I blinked and looked at his large hand of which I could fit in both my hands. I slowly took his hand and touched his pulse and then his entire arm, running my fingers smoothly up and down his arm.

"I was sent here because you asked me too?" I asked and he nodded.

"You were sent here because I asked for you to be brought here." he said and I could not tell if his voice patterns were changing, but I could catch a glimpse of his voice softening. His heart beat did not quicken but something about him was different. I needed to make him lie.

"I need you to lie to me." I said and continued to rub his arm feeling pulses from his heartbeat.

"I did not completely bring Gotham to its knees." he said and I arched a brow at his statement and that's when I noticed his pulses were still calm. He was lying clearly but he was good at hiding it. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"What are you?" I asked. He leaned in a bit and his eyes shined like he was smirking.

"I am different just like you and not so easy to take down." he said and I leaned back from him and began to grow anxious.

"Tell me my purpose. Why am I here?" I asked. Bane leaned back and placed his hands on both the straps of his vest.

"You are here for one reason and one reason only…to be entertainment for me." he stated. My green eyes flared with disbelief. Clearly he was lying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes..

Okay so this was a long first chapter. Bare with me I just watched the movies like not too long ago so I am trying to get a good character on bane, anyways I hope you all enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

3

My green eyes stared into his head and I took in his words. I was here to amuse him? I had no immediate purpose in this city? I shook my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a cautious tone. Bane leaned back and slowly moved around the room with his hands behind his back.

"It's all very simple really…you will do as I say. If I want you to run errands for me you will do so. When I tell you to jump you will jump, crawl you will crawl, and spread your legs for me on that bed you will do so." he said. My body jerked a bit now at his commands and I shook my head.

"This must some sort of joke." I said. My creators wouldn't give me away to a stranger they wouldn't. I was too valuable. Bane laughed a bit.

"No my dear this is no joke. Your scientists and I have very interesting connection. They help supply me the things I need and I give them the chemicals they need to do their experiments. I helped with the oasis chemical. When I found out it was a success I thought I would see for myself on the results and from I am seeing I am quite impressed." he said. I couldn't believe this it wasn't true.

I was not some toy to be handed off to. I was a fighter, a survivor. I looked around the room now at all the furniture again.

"And if I refuse?" I asked. Bane looked at me now with a stern, possessive look and he slowly began to stalk towards me. My mind began to tell my body it was being threatened and I clenched my fists tight and prepared myself for a fight. His hands were tight around the straps of his vest.

"If you refuse me then I will have no choice but to force you to submit." he stated and I felt my body get defensive. Force meant defend. I took a step back.

"My creator wouldn't do this." I said but bane nodded moving closer to me again.

"Oh but he would. You see the oasis chemical has done so well and you are the proof…even more so it is said to be the sister of the chemical that runs in my body. Venom. It has made us perfect killers. It made us invincible. Believe it or not you were made to be mine." he said raising his right arm and creating a tight fist and I watched as his muscles flexed. Venom, I had never heard of such a chemical. His last words however made my eyes widen. Made to be his? No this could not be. My eyes roamed the room once more. I was given the oasis to be a supernatural toy for this man.

"How long must I stay here?" I asked. Bane took another step towards me and I did not move and he suddenly put an arm on my shoulder completely invading my body space.

"Until I give you permission to be dismissed." he said. My green eyes filled with anger and in a split second my hands came up and shoved him back making him stumbled, but by barely, no his feet did not even move. His arm fell from me and he looked down at me with disappointment.

"How unfortunate I see I will need to put you in your place." he said and he moved, faster than any normal man, but I could see him moving slowly but he was somewhat moving faster than the men on the island. I had no time to dodge him for he wrapped both his arms around my back and lifted me off the ground. My heart was beating fast now and I screamed out clawing at his face, yet it did me no good since his mask covered his face. He moved us over towards the bed and slammed me down hard and just when I had ten seconds to get up, he lied directly on top of me and gripped my cargo's at the knees and suddenly yanked down. I tried to punch at his chest but his armor stopped me. Kicking was futile for his legs were so massive none of my moves worked. I felt the fabric of his pants against my bare legs. Antebellum never let me wear panties unless it was to show me off to his scientist so now my entire lower half was exposed.

Bane's left hand held both my arms above my head and for a minute I felt like head butting him, but that would only do me harm.

"You are very wild, Alitaria. I am curious to see how wild you are with me inside you." he said and with his other hand he began to yank down his pants and I panicked. I had always known that the men on the island attacked me in order to force themselves into my body. That's why I fought and killed them, but I had not been prepared for being overtaken. I saw his pants fall off the bed.

"No you mustn't I cannot!" I screamed shaking my head with nothing but fury in my eyes.

"But of course you can. I know you have been trained to submit to your master." he said and my legs closed together but he used his free hand to pry in between them and once he was between me my legs wouldn't close. I didn't want to touch his body so I kept my legs spread.

"I have been trained but I am not allowed to fornicate." I said struggling still to get free and in seconds his whole body froze and I looked at him with shock. I felt nothing at my entrance so I knew he wasn't close.

"They enhanced your senses, taught you to kill, made you impossible to be killed, yet they had not taught you about sex?" he asked he sounded genuinely curious. His eyes showed softness and curiosity. I looked at the ceiling now as if giving up but I still did not want what he wanted to give me.

"I came to the island when I was thirteen and even then I did not know much about sex. I know what happens between a man and a woman when both are aroused and caught up in heated passion. I know the basics. I was instructed not to have it because it will throw me off in training. Such thoughts can weaken a woman and weakness belongs to the dead." I said looking at him now. I could tell on his face he looked very disturbed.

"It seems they have decided to test how much of a monster I can truly be." he said and slowly slid off me standing at the foot of the bed and I sat up and looked down seeing his long thick cock standing up at attention. I hid my sneer and looked away. Men were gross, especially what was between their legs.

"I see they have taught you to fear the male anatomy." he said in a somewhat insulting tone. My head whipped up at him at the f word.

"I am not afraid of that." I stated and he then leaned over and gripped both my ankles and yanked me forward and I yelped a bit as he pulled me to the edge.

"If you are not afraid you will touch it then." he said standing back up in a bold alpha like position. I blinked at his command, almost shocked and I stared up at him with a long gaze.

"What?" I asked. He looked absolutely serious now.

"Show me you are not afraid of my dick. Touch it." he commanded and I tensed wildly. Seriously he could not expect such a thing, but I saw in his eyes a crazed look and I didn't want to know the result if I didn't do it. I swallowed and looked at his cock. So large and thick and wide. I lifted my right hand, my black nails looking almost perfect under the lights in the room and I gently touched the head of his dick lightly then pulled my hand back.

"Oh you will have to do better than that Alitaria. If you do not wish for me to break you in tonight you will touch it and stroke it." he commanded. Touch it? Stroke it? I would much rather rip it off and tear it apart in front of him. This time with both hands I began to slowly touch his shaft with all ten finger tips and then I noticed something. It had a pulse, like his heart. Now I was curious. It twitched in my hand and I was a bit stunned to know I was the cause. I looked up at him and he just watched me with a hard look as if not affected by my touches. I looked back at his dick and started to lightly message his dick feeling the little pulses and veins beneath the skin. How interesting his dick was. The thought of it inside me still made me angry beyond belief. I did not belief Antebellum would want me to give my special body to him. I looked up to see something clear oozing from his tip. Pre cum I earned it was. I gently moved my finger around the head and I heard a low grumble emit from Bane's chest.

I however did not look at him as I continued to run my hands over his shaft. I liked this, the pulses inside him. I could feel his whole body this way starting with his heart. His dick was a new way to read his heart.

"Enough." he commanded and jerked from my hold pulling his pants on then throwing mine to me. I was confused and a bit sad to no longer feel such strong pulses and I slid my pants back on.

"It seems the two of us have much to learn pertaining to our bodies. Have you accepted that I am your new master?" he asked remaining in front of me. A small frown played now on my face.

"I want to hear it from Antebellum." I said. He didn't look too surprised by my answer.

"Alright. He will be returning in a week to ask me how you are doing with me. Know this, no matter what report I give him, negative or positive, you stay me with regardless." he said. I bit the inside of my cheek trying not to object to his words. He then moved to his desk and pulled the large brown jacket off his seat.

"Come. Let me show you my city." he said calmly and I slowly got up and fixed my shirt. Bane moved towards me and gripped my arm and I tensed and my hands moved into fists. He took note of this. "Hm it seems you have been taught only to fight men and not fuck and serve them. When we come back I am going to explore your… female anatomy and then I am going to show you what all my dick can do to you in the right ways." he said and pulled me towards the door and he opened it and pushed me forward. As he gripped my arm again I was on complete alert not liking any contact unless it were the right type. We moved into the elevator and I looked around for a moment.

"Will Barsad be coming with us?" I asked. He looked down on my now with a deep wondering gaze.

"No…..why?" he asked. I shrugged.

"He is the only man who I am comfortable with. He doesn't pose a threat to me." I said. I saw his eyes twitch for a second then he looked away.

"Well then maybe one day I will not pose a threat to you either." he said. I rolled my eyes as the elevator stopped on the first floor.

"Doubt it." I said and he gripped my arm and pulled me from the elevator. In seconds we were outside and no men were around us now. How odd. Bane's grip tightened and I looked up at him.

"If you ever try to escape me or try and hide in the city…I will find you and I will punish you very badly." he warned and I started to slowly pull back from him but he yanked me forward and let me go. "Walk."

I did as I was told and we began to walk into the city. The sun was still in the sky and I knew I would not be looking at it through free eyes yet.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I had no idea where I was going, but apparently I was the one leading. Bane followed behind me and told me to go left or right. I looked at all the destruction. People attacked people, broke into stores, and stole everything from homes and other stores.

"Why would you show me these things?" I asked looking back at him and he lifted his hands to the sky.

"Because it is to show you how powerful I am. I took down an entire city in a matter of days." he said. I frowned.

"And let me guess, you wish to be recognized for it?" I asked looking around only to feel a hard hand grip my hands and on instinct I was ready to ram my fingers up his face and I almost did it, my arm coming back to do so, but once I realized his mask was there, and he was glaring sharply at me, I knew it would do me no good except bring me pain to my hand.

"You will never speak to me in such a tone. From now on you will speak softly to me and if not you will not speak at all." he said and I could tell, since he was loud enough, that his voice patterns had changed. I didn't reply and I could only feely me adrenaline pumping through my veins. All of this contact was making me agitated. He looked me over for a second before letting me go and jerking me forward to keep walking. I began walking again and I heard a distance screaming and I looked over in an ally way to see two men on top of a woman who was desperately screaming for help.

My body tensed green eyes flaring with anger and I was ready to sprint into action, but Bane's massive hand stopped me and pulled me to his chest. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"Do not interfere with the fabrics of reality." he said. My eyes widened at his words.

"What? Just stand here and do nothing I cannot." I said and moved from him grip, but it only tightened and he forced me right back against his chest and now his other arm snaked around my hips holding me tight so I could not move.

"You will. I am your master now and you will obey me." he said in my ear. I gave him a sharp glare, but the woman's screaming broke me from my glare and I looked at her. I watched as the two men ripped her clothes from her body and I she continued to scream as the men continued to attack her, laughing with triumph. My eyes twitched and things began to go blurry. I felt sick, I never felt sick. This was disturbing me now and I struggled more.

"Let me go." I said.

"Not until you understand your position in this reckoning." he said and now I tried to use my strength to free myself and he only held me tighter. I couldn't stand to watch.

"No. Please if this is the life I shall be walking into I would rather die." I said in almost a pleading tone. Bane froze now and didn't move and I blinked wondering what he was going to do.

"You there….you two men, leave that woman be." he commanded. The two men stopped their assaulting actions and looked over at us and fear struck their bodies and they hurried and got up and ran away. My eyes widened as they did as they were told. The lady got up quickly and ran off. My eyes rolled of the back of my head as I closed them and sighed with relief.

"You owe me for saving a pathetic woman's life." he hissed in my ear and let me go, but took my hand and led me through the town. It was very late when we finally returned to the building. I was somewhat glad we walked around to keep the oasis going and active but I was still tired from it. We entered the building and people were working on computers and such. I saw Barsad talking to another soldier and when he looked over at me he gave a small nod and I smiled at him as we passed and I could tell he was caught off guard by my smile for he tilted his head and smiled back.

Once we were on the elevator it was quiet. I sometimes wondered what Barsad did for Bane. Was he an assassin, first command in something? When we arrived back at the room I moved over towards the large window that was our wall and looked over at the silence of the city.

"So you've taken over this place…what else are you going to do?" I asked and I saw his reflection and it moved towards me slowly and with caution. I closed my eyes as I felt his chest on my back pushing me slowly into the glass. His arms rested on the glass and I was trapped inside. Why couldn't I defend myself? Oh yes that's right. He has a toxin inside his body that makes him stronger than me, the mask he wore; maybe his power came from there.

"I am going to turn this place to ashes and you are going to help me do it." he said. I should've protested right then and there, but I knew I couldn't. These people meant nothing to me. I only cared for the woman because she resembled me, defenseless at a time. When I was a child, now no man could harm me except the man behind me. The only thing important was survival. I could survive with or without my creator or Bane.

"I would only hold you back." I said calmly not really trying to deny his wish, but merely stating a fact. This man was powerful enough alone.

"You forget you are here for my entertainment. Your existence, your reason for living is in my hands now." he purred in my ear and I moved my head from him but he only moved closer to me instead. I frowned deeply.

"I wasted my entire life. Twelve years crushed and mutated." I whispered. I felt his right hand curl into my right hand and his body pressed deeper into mine.

"It has not been all a waste. You have been sculpted to be indestructible. Come it is time for you to pay me back." he said and began to pull me from the window and he walked calmly towards the bed, but his grip was vice like around my hand, giving me no chance to pull back.

"What must I do?" I asked. Bane turned to me and suddenly lifted me into the air lightly and I tensed with caution as he lightly put me on the bed lying me down. I felt the urge to sit up but his hand remained on my chest and his eyes told me to stay down. They were dark and severe. My body tightened up and he slowly stood up on the side of the bed and taking off his jacket.

"You will pay me back…by learning." he stated. I arched my brow sitting up.

"Learning?" I asked and he shot me a quick warning glare and I slowly leaned back down. He began to take off his boots.

"Remove your pants and your shoes." he commanded and I did as I was told, kicking off my boots and then I took my time sliding down my pants.

"You are going to learn about what happens when a man and a woman are aroused. You have already seen and touched my arousal so now I will make you aroused." he said. I inhaled silently. His words were like poison. "You owe me by reacting to your master's touch."

I watched now as he began to take off his shirt, his armor like vest, and then his pants. This time I kept my eyes on the ceiling and I felt the bed push down and he crawled on top of me. His whole body was naked, the only thing not naked was his face, covered by his mask. He placed his hand under my back and on contact my back lifted and in seconds he gripped my shirt and slid me further onto the bed, and he moved as well until we on the pillows. I was still tense but upon being able to hear his heart beat I looked down at his chest. It was a calm beating heart, smooth and gentle.

His body had so many scars. Could he not heal like me? Maybe this was before he had the venom in him. I wondered what they felt like. His eyes watched me for a second.

"You are curious of the male body. Answer your curiosity…you can touch." he said. "But that means I will touch you in return. Tonight we are exploring each other's bodies. This will add to your arousal."

I winced not liking how he could read me so well. If I was training more and sharpening my body I could be an unreadable mask. I looked at his muscular chest and he rested his body on me but I could tell he was holding back his full strength. My hands began to move up, my curiosity winning and I slowly touched his chest, directly over his heart. It beat hard now and firm and I blinked at the feel of it. He was strong indeed. My hands trailed down his chest and over his stomach, his rock hard, like a wall, body. I lightly scraped my nails down his abs and even poked him lightly and he did not move at all.

He watched me with hard eyes, eyes that were full of hidden emotion. His left hand began to come up and I froze now and watched him, my hands falling back to my sides.

"Do not stop. Keep going until your curiosity is at its peak." he said mechanically. I watched his hand move up to my stomach and he gently began to rub it and in seconds he had moved them under my shirt and I felt his fingers move around my stomach and it tightened up.

"Mmm you're too feral. You must control that side. Not every man is going to hurt you." he told lightly and as he said this I knew he was hinting for me to calm down. I let my finger tips roam over his hard shoulders and even a little bit towards my neck. Bane kept his eyes on my shirt and I felt his hand cup my right breast and I closed my eyes trying not to tremble, trying not to be in defense or attack mode. My hands moved up to the blanket and I braced myself for something to come. Bane glared.

"You have much to learn." he said squeezing my breast and as he did I tensed up, but tried not to. Bane closed his eyes for a second before sliding down my body and resting between my legs and in seconds he spread them and I wanted to close them back up but I fought the urge.

"Let the arousal began." he stated and I felt his pointer finger began to slowly rub at the lips of my vagina and I closed my eyes. I didn't feel anything and I opened my eyes as I didn't feel anything, except the mere movement of his finger. I wasn't feeling anything good or bad. I looked down at him to see him looking at my vagina lightly.

"Like your will power, your hymen will be easy to break." he said. I remained still trying to ignore his words and I felt his thumb suddenly push into a spot above my vagina and I felt something shoot up into my body and I gasped as my knees suddenly bent and I panted as I felt the rush move into my stomach.

"Ah so that's all it took, I should've started with your clit first." he said. The clit one of the main female organs, though small, can cause extreme pleasure to a woman's vagina. I had never experience that before and for once it frightened me. I felt his thumb push into it harder and I moaned out now, a high lustful moan, and my body arched forward again. Bane moved up beside me merely watching me as he rubbed my clit with his pointer finger. I panted now feeling my legs start to hurt from my tightening muscles. I groaned now and shook my head.

"Stop please." I said panting even harder, but this only quickened his movements.

"Embrace it. Feeling pleasure isn't a bad thing, Alitaria. Look." he said removing his finger from me and he brought his hand up to me. I tried my best to ignore the throbbing feeling in my vagina. On his fingers was a clear liquid.

"You see, this is your own version of precum." he said rubbing his fingers together. He moved his hand back to my vagina and began to rub again. My mind went hazy and I wasn't sure what I was seeing. I heard my heart beat quickly and I felt my hand grip his arm now and I couldn't control my moaning.

"That's Alitaria. Give in to your master." he said with a strained tone. My body shivered and ached with the pleasure I was feeling. With his free hand he directed my hand down as well and I felt my fingers touch something hard. His dick was hard now and I knew he wanted me to touch it. My mind told me to things. One: whatever you do don't touch it! Two: Touch it and please your master. I groaned harder and did what was commanded. I placed my fingers around his hardened dick and began to move my hand up and down not knowing exactly how I knew to do it or why I did it. I heard him growl against me and from his mask I could hear him panting. I could feel the bliss build up and it only edged me to rub him faster to hear his growls against my body. He moved closer to my rubbing me harder and rougher and I had never felt such feelings before and my knees bent as I felt myself reaching some sort of limit. I felt his mask against my cheek lightly and I felt him growl hard and I kept stroking him harder wondering what he would do. In a sudden burst I moaned out hard feeling the sudden rush shoot up my body and in seconds I heard him growl against me as I felt a hot liquid shooting out onto my hand and I panted wildly feeling the rust start to slow down and in seconds my body felt exhausted and I let the darkness take hold of me. I hoped that I would wake up and this would all be a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I opened my eyes slowly feeling warmth from the sun come through the room. I inhaled softly and looked around to see I was alone in bed. I tried to move but I only felt a small ache in my lower area and I blinked for a moment in mild confusion wondering why I felt such feelings. I sat up slowly to see I still had my shirt on but no pants. I rubbed my stomach slowly and winced remembering the feeling of my first orgasm. I looked around for my pants and found them in front of the bed. Once my legs hit the ground I felt a mild cramp in my stomach. Why was I feeling this? Is this what it felt like after an orgasm? I wasn't sure if I liked this feeling and I looked around wondering where Bane had gone. There was a knock on the door and I looked at it. Should I answer it or let the person come in on their own?

"Project Oasis?" I heard the familiar voice of Barsad. I smiled happily.

"I am here." I replied.

"May I come in…are you decent?" he asked. I then remembered my pants weren't on so I pulled them on and stared at the door.

"I am decent." I replied and the door opened and I just stood on the side of the bed watching as he entered. He was in the same armor as yesterday, but with a different coat on. It was brown with a hood and a large gun was still in his hands and a large brown sack that had something in it, nothing alive I knew. I wish I knew more about guns. He gave me a small smile and I blinked and returned it.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked and at his question the thoughts of what happened last night rolled into my mind. My eyes looked down with mild anger.

"He is slowly trying to break me. I don't plan to let that happen." I stated feeling my primal survival instincts take hold as I looked back up at him. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"I am to escort you to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I even have some clothes for you." he told. I was a bit cautious now for I wasn't sure if I would be taking one alone.

"Will Bane be there?" I asked. Would he be watching me like a test subject? Like my creators did? Will he send more men in there to try and take advantage of me? Fighting and killing were still the same naked or not. Barsad shook his head slowly.

"No it will be just me if you will allow it." he told. I tilted my head now and looked down for a bit for my brain knew he was hinting at something.

"Are these Bane's orders?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes Oasis." he told. I decided to make a hypothesis on if Bane was making Barsad do this to test his willpower…or to take down information on how I looked naked.

"My name is Alitaria." I told not wanting to be talked at like I was a thing. His face lit up and a small smile played across his lips.

"Alitaria." he said and I noticed his voice patterns changed to a softer note hinting he liked my name. I blinked showing an interested smile.

"Shall we?" he asked opening the door to me and I nodded and moved out the room. He moved in front of me and began to walk down the hall and I followed. I listened for his heart beat which was low due to his armor.

"So tell me are you his first command or something?" I asked. The man glanced at me and nodded.

"Yes his most trusted man." he told. I took that as a note in my head. He is Bane's most trusted man and yet Bane was letting him show me and watch me take a shower. I looked down for a moment. Did Bane not trust Barsad around me really?

"Where is Bane?" I asked slowly.

"In town releasing more prisoners from their cells to take the town." he told. We were now at a door beside the elevator and I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me swiftly.

"I don't understand. If he has already taken the city why would he do that…release more prisoners?" I asked. He looked at my hand on his shoulders and I was surprised I had invaded his space so I was at fault. He slowly raised his hand and watched my reaction as he did this. I was calm and he gently took my hand in his gloved hand and looked at me.

"He wants to make sure the city remains his." he said and as he held my hand my fingers moved to his wrist feeling the pulses in his arm and I knew he was telling the truth. He watched my actions for a moment and in seconds we slowly released each other and our eyes met for a moment before he broke the action by opening the door and then stepping back so I could go in first. I moved into the room only to see the room was nothing, but a large shower room, almost like the showers on the island. Tiled floors were beneath us and there were shower heads all the way down the walls on our left as well as drains in the floor.

"How can a bathroom be put in an insurance company?" I asked.

"It only took a few months to tear down walls and rebuild the rooms to our liking. It comes in handy." Barsad explained and I nodded and looked at him upon feeling him moving behind me. He dug through the bag and pulled out a bar of soap and a small cloth. "Here, wash with these. I'll stand right out here and when you're done just open the door and I'll give you a towel to dry off with then your lotions and clothes and stuff."

I nodded taking the cloth and soap from him.

"Do you enjoy babysitting me? It must be boring not being able to be outside where all the action is." I told. He smirked and chuckled.

"Well even though it is fun watching you is almost like a bonus." he said. I had no clue what he meant I would not try and figure it out. I only nodded and closed the door behind me. After I had taken off all my clothes I moved to one of the shower heads and I slowly cut on the water. It was cold at first but I didn't care my body adapted to it. The water was coming down too harshly which I liked. Once it was warm I placed my entire body under it and felt my hair immediately start to dampen and curl up. I looked down at my hands and then looked around at my surroundings while I bathed. Why would Bane keep me here? Why would my creator's imprison me here?


	6. Chapter 6

6

The water felt good on my skin and I was happy to be in here alone, yet I still could not shake the feeling that I was being watched that some men were going to run out and attack me. There was never a minute I found myself alone that I couldn't be cautious. I sighed and wondered how I could make time here easy for myself without giving Bane what he wanted. I didn't know much about tricking men…just fighting and killing them.

Once I was done I cut the water off and felt water drip from my curls and slide down my breasts and I stared at the tiled walls for a second before moving towards the door, wet footprints being the results of my walking on dry ground. I opened the door and was met with Barsad's back.

"Towel." I replied and Barsad jumped a bit turning to look at me and he looked so shocked at the site of me. I blinked mildly watching him look me over and I looked down at my own body, taking in my stomach, my legs, my hairless vaginal area. I looked up at him and he was just doing the same and took a step closer to me and I was fairly surprised I didn't feel too invaded or caution. Maybe he was an ally I could trust. The elevator door opened making Barsad quickly back away and hand me a brown town and standing straight up like a soldier at attention. I was wrapping the towel around my body when we both saw Bane slowly stepping out large steps forming in his walk as he got off the elevator. I frowned feeling the ache in my stomach again. Bane's eyes fell on me as he stopped beside us.

"Ah good morning I trust you slept well." he said. I said nothing, but look at Barsad who seemed to be avoiding my gaze. Bane's eyes fell on Barsad.

"See to it that our new…freed prisoners are properly armed." he commanded and Barsad nodded handing me the bag and I nodded casually taking the bag from him and watching as he began to walk to the elevator I watched him move somewhat but then Bane's large form blocked me. I looked up at him and he was peering down at me. His large vest like armor was gripped by his hands and his baggy pants were tightly pulled up. His right arm came forward and I tensed up not liking what he was going to do, but to my surprise he just rested it in the air as if he wanted me to walk.

"Please." he stated and I squinted at him before moving swiftly down the hall towards the room, but he was right on my heels as if not wanting me to be too far away. Once I opened the door I moved towards the right side of the bed and watched him now. I didn't want to get dressed near him and he calmly closed the door and started to remove his vest like shirt.

"You seem to have an interesting reaction to Barsad's presence." he noted and I kept a cautious eye on him remembering how he wished for me to speak softly when in his presence.

"He gives me no reason to see him as a threat." I said lightly and he tilted his head, his eyes showing mild traces of anger. He took a step towards me and I glared and backed away before letting my legs crouch a bit as if I was an animal readying itself to attack. He stopped now and stared at me with squinting eyes and for the longest moment it was silent between us. No one moved and I could not hear his heart beat. It was a very interesting one, his dick proved that, but I still wish to lie my ear on his chest and just listen and explore his heart beat.

"Get dressed we have a… court hearing to go to." he announced and moved over towards the desk and began to grab his large coat. I stared at him for a moment wondering what he could mean. A court hearing? When he saw me still frozen in place, my towel clenched to my chest he tilted his head.

"You must not have heard me the first time…or maybe you need me to dress you." he stated. I scowled a bit and shook my head setting the bag on the bed and began to open the bag with one of my hand. "Don't move."

His command was venomous and his tone was hard. I paused in my movements, my eyes stuck to the wall on the other side of the bed and out of the corner of my eyes I saw him edging closer to me and my eyes slowly moved to look at him, but my body remained still. In seconds he was standing close to me and he slowly took my hand, the one that held my towel to my body, and he began to pull my hand from my towel, but I didn't move my hand not wanting my towel to drop. Bane kept his eyes on me as he used an inch more of force and pried my hand from my towel and I felt it slowly began to fall off me and I glared at him as my skin was now exposed to the elements around me. His eyes stayed on me, hard and cold and I knew that he didn't want me to move. All of my instincts told me to attack, defend myself from this man's intentions, but he was too large and massive and the chemical that ran through his veins made him almost indestructible.

He took my other wrist and pulled them both towards his chest so my body would turn with him and he let them go and began to open the brown bag and pull out a bottle of lotion.

"Moist skin is healthy skin." he purred and began to put some lotion on his hands and slowly began to move towards my arms of which I visibly tensed. "Forgive me my hands might be a little cold."

He started to rub the lotion on my arms and I winced as his cold hands touched my arms rubbing the lotion on them. I closed my eyes not liking how close he was and knowing I could do nothing about it.

"Open your eyes my ebony goddess. You have no reason to be afraid. You are mine." he said and I slowly opened my eyes and let my green eyes connect with his brown eyes and he moved closer to me so now my naked chest was touching his. "And I am yours."

His words sank deep into my brain. I had never had a possession before and he was just willingly giving himself to me made me feel odd. I was unsure of how to respond. My lips trembled for a moment and I felt the submissiveness and the feral sides of me mix and stir up. When he I said nothing else Bane continued to lotion my body not really caring if I was comfortable with him massaging my breasts. He moved behind me and began to lotion my back. I felt a small shiver run up my back and he began to run his left hand around my hips and in between my legs and I felt his fingers start to touch my vaginal lips and I tensed sharply remembering the cramps. Sex weakens you. Dr. Antebellum's words popped into my hand and I was in attack mode again. My back arched and I was ready to struggle but his other arm wrapped around my chest holding my firmly to him now.

"Calm yourself." he said in my ear. "Now is not the time for pleasurable lessons. That's later on." I slowly calmed down and I felt my body loosen but not by much and he finished rubbing my legs down with lotion. He walked back around me and threw the lotion away before moving over towards the bag again and pulling out a brown blouse with small flowers imprinted all over it. I blinked at it.

"The bra comes first." I said lightly trying not to give him a reason to be violent. His eyebrows furrowed on me.

"You do not need a bra. I want you bare beneath your clothing." he said before holding the shirt open and I figured he wanted me to put it on so I raised my hands to grab for it and he pulled the shirt back. "Raise your arms up."

I sighed with a frown and raised my hands and looked away at the ground and he pulled the shirt over me and I placed my arms down and looked at his wrists thinking I wanted to feel his pulse again. I could never calm my own heart beat so no one could tell I was lying. How could he? The shirt was very thin, but not see through and then Bane moved back to the bag and pulled out some brown pants and as he began unbuttoning them I looked at his arms which were covered by his jacket's sleeves. He then held them open and looked at me and I took the hint to slide into them. He pulled them up slowly and then pulled them forward so he could button them up. I could feel cool air sliding up into my shirt and once he was done he pulled out my boots and then took some steps back.

"Once we are done there is somewhere else I will take you." he said and I didn't reply as I put my boots on and I looked at him

"Where?" I asked and he glanced at me as he moved to the door and opened it and I reluctantly moved forward.

"I am going to show you where all the police and security of Gotham has gone." he said and I tilted my head unsure of his words before walking out the door and leaving the building with him.


	7. Chapter 7

7

We left the building and I followed beside Bane as we walked in the middle of the road. He didn't really give me choice since his hand firmly held my wrist which resulted in my hand forming a fist. Once again he had invaded my space. He was like one big thing of force. He was determined to be close to me whether I wanted him to be or not. While I was still upset of him invading my space I looked around at my surroundings. This place looked horrible. Buildings were destroyed and small stores had been broken in to. My eyes trailed over everything to see nothing but criminals running around. Wasn't there a hero here?

"Tell me Alitaria have your eyes always been so vibrant and beautiful?" I suddenly heard him ask. I looked at him with a mild scowl not sure why he was asking. It took me a second to realize he was actually complimenting me.

"My eyes were never green." was the only reply I could think of. Bane kept his eyes forward as he looked around. His mask hiding the lower half of his face so I couldn't see any real emotion on his face.

"I see. So the Oasis chemical has altered your body as it did mine. It is interesting how both our chemicals have made us properly built for us as beings to come in contact with each other. It's almost like we were made for each other." He exclaimed and I sneered.

"Life so far has tricked me into where I am today." I said with anger. I then felt my body swung forward and then my chest hit his and I groaned a bit at the pain. Having large breasts means making sure hard objects, like Bane's hard chest, didn't hurt them. His free hand gripped my waist keeping me pinned to him.

"On the contrary life has given you new opportunity by brining you to where you are today." he said, his stone like eyes staring down into mine. My right eye twitched and my heart began to increase now with anger and frustration.

"Stop. Touching. Me." I said in a low tone and his eyes only pierced harder into my body.

"You forget you are mine and I am your master." he said. "You were made for me and there is not much- no there is nothing you can do about it. Your creators taught you how to submit."

"My creators taught me how to fight, how to live, and how to survive and I will survive you." I stated our faces inches away from each other and I knew I was walking on eggs shells with this large man. He could easily over power me, but my brain was trying to look past that. His grip on my tightened and our glares began to harden on each other before he suddenly dropped me. I stumbled back and he watched me and started to walk past me.

"Come we have a court hearing to get to." he replied. I looked around for a moment before following. It would be an easy escape, but that would be foolish to run half minded. Who knew what type of surveillance Bane had in the city. I needed to know my surroundings first. If I were to run off and try to survive on instincts alone and I got caught it would be the end of me surely.

"What is this court hearing?" I asked and Bane simply walked not answering me at first. I began to grow annoyed at his silence and our walking but soon the silence was cut through by a series of chanting and shouting. I looked around as Bane turned a corner into a building I followed silently, but I was also on guard for anything that would jump out and surprise me.

The chanting grew louder and I ignored it only so I could look at the walls without getting distracted. They were brown but a deep brown and there were pictures of judges on the floors but the glass frames were broken and destroyed. This was a court house. We entered a room and I saw a bunch of men with guns chanting and cheering as two people were on their knees before a large judge podium and some man with smooth brunette hair was behind it banging his gavel. I blinked not knowing why we were even here.

"Traitors who are against my cause." I heard Bane state and I looked at the two people. It was a woman and a boy no older than sixteen. His cause? I watched as it grew quiet.

"Now you two are charged with plotting against us and trying to leave the city. I give the verdict of guilty. Your punishment, death." he announced and now everyone cheered as the woman gasped and grabbed the boy.

"No please let my son go and take me. I am the one who came up with the plans." the woman begged. The man on the podium smirked.

"But you both planned to act upon your ideas…so you both suffer the same consequences." he announced.

"Oh no please!" I heard her beg and as she did I began to hear nothing in my mind as the group of people stared at them wanting to maul them down right now. This brought back a memory, a memory I wanted to lock away in the back of my mind and never re open again. When I was a girl my creators forced me to watch documentaries and World War 2 clips of German's executing Jewish prisoners. I was young than, but I knew what was right and what was wrong and it changed me deeply for I knew I would be filled with hate from the violence and stupidity of man. My chest suddenly tightened and I could feel my feral instincts arise yet again. My mind was saying only one word. Survive. I jumped a bit from being startled as a loud scream ripped through my ears as the mob rushed the woman and her son and I felt my stomach weaken at the sight. I glanced up at Bane and he looked un phased by what was happening. He was like the German soldier who didn't care about the people he killed and I looked down feeling like I was one of them. My eyes shut close for a second because all I could was red and then I heard screaming and crying like in the documents. My blanked out and all I could see was black.

I felt movement and someone yelling for me to stop. What had happened? I couldn't see anything as my body acted on its own. My chest was moving up and down, my heart beat increasing as I moved. Oh my god I had ran away from Bane.


	8. Chapter 8

8

I had felt my heart pumping this fast before. When I was forced to run for two hours straight my heart stayed the same high speed beat. I could feel my legs slowing and my vision clearing up and I looked around to see I was staring at a brick wall. I looked around more two see I was in between to two stores.

'Alitaria he will kill you once he finds you…or shove his cock inside you to the point you split in half. Either or.' I winced at the thoughts and looked around. Should I go back or keep running? His men were easy to kill if they found me, but if he decided to search for me things would be very bad. I moved slowly towards the edge of the building I was closest to. I was alert and on guard ready to kill anyone who I deemed a threat. I looked around the corner to see there was no one on the street and then I turned my head to the sky and looked at it for a moment, studying it. The sun seemed to be reaching the sky and I knew that soon it would be noon.

I knew I needed to look for a place to hide, but where could I hide? I began to slowly walk out from my hiding spot and I slowly began move down the street. Cars were flipped on their hoods and it seemed like a tornado had come through. I heard a loud crash and glass had broken from a window from the store in front of me. I quickly hid and watched as two men ran from the store with TVs and DVD players in their hands. I kept my back to the wall and waited for them to run away. When I heard nothing I left my hiding spot and moved further down the sidewalk. So this was Gotham. I was disappointed that I couldn't see it before it was destroyed. I had heard it was a very beautiful place. I inhaled softly and silently and could smell a harsh musk following me. My first thought told me it was Bane, but he smelled like pure male. This smell or now smells as I was being followed by more than one man, was musky and sweat filled. It seemed I had let myself become an open target to pigs.

As I walked I let my black painted fingers curl up into tight fists, my green eyes showing nothing, but a calm expression. They wanted me to be a monster so now I shall be a monster. A man in an orange prison suit slowly made himself known to me by stepping out in front of a car. I stopped and tilted my head at him. He was a black man with braids. He smirked.

"Oooh baby you are a long way from home." he said. I didn't reply as I noticed more men start to edge out of the hiding spots of stores and cars. I was surrounded by eight men. How lovely. I looked at all of them. They were covered in tattoos and piercings. Some were shirtless and others wore tank tops. Two of them had guns and I wanted one. I looked back at the man who spoke to me and he smirked even more.

"I can only ask you all just once to go away and leave me alone." I said. The man smirked even more and began to approach me and as he did, the hair on the back of my neck began to stand. He was invading my space slowly and I knew he was not injected with either venom or oasis. His eyes trailed over me and soon he was almost chest to chest with me. His boys kept a somewhat safe distance from the two of us.

"And what if I just decide to take your pretty little body right here on these streets?" he asked. I blinked for a moment and then let a soft seductive smile play on my face, both my hands coming up and resting on either side of his face. My long nails gently resting on his temples and my thumb nails gently sliding over his eye brows.

"Then I collect your life." I whispered and in that moment my thumbs were lodged into his eye sockets and I felt how warm his blood was. A long scream erupted from his mouth as I continued to pierce deeper into him. My teeth grazed together as my thumb tips began to touch the front of his brain. Blood spewed out onto my face and I didn't really care. His men were immediately alarmed.

"Oh shit shoot her, shoot her, shoot her!" a panicked voice yelled. Out of my peripheral I saw the two men lift up their machine guns and I removed my thumbs from the man's face and I gripped his shoulders and began to spin swiftly around his back catching all the bullets from both sides of me. As I spun I moved over towards one of the men with the gun and I threw the now dead body at him making him drop to the ground. I no longer wanted a gun. I wanted their blood on my hands. They began to run at me one by one with weapons like knives and pipes. One man tried to tackle me but I quickly gripped his throat ripping out what I had gripped and he fell easily. The third tried to run and I didn't really like that, but I liked the chase. I quickly ran after him and pounced onto his back causing him to fall. I didn't really have a method for how I was killing these men, but I had to kill them. That was the only option. I gripped his stringy hair and pulled his head up before piercing into his neck with my teeth. He screamed loudly and it only excited me more. I felt a harsh fist connect with my face and I don't really react except stop and slowly get up. Some flesh from the man beneath me was still in my teeth and now his blood had spilled down my chin and rested on my shirt now.

I slowly turned and looked at the forth man and his eyes widened. He probably thought that blow would hurt me. He was very wrong. In one quick motion his heart was in my hand beating normally as if it didn't notice it was meeting the air for the first time. The man's eyes widen and he fell to the ground and didn't move. I could hear nothing now as the four men began to flee. I chased the fifth one down ripping out his spinal cord. Blood is all over me. I run after the fifth man who tries to shoot me, but he was missing every shot. I take him out with a quick snap to the neck. The sixth man was running with the second man and I rip both their chests open letting the blood splash on my like cool water. The seventh man came at me with a knife. I grabbed his shoulder quickly and I rip hard. I can hear more screaming and yelling. I am warm because of the blood. I cut his throat with my nails and they rip through his skin like tissue paper. I was literally leaving a trail of bodies. The last man got a little further but the smell of soiled pants led me to him and I ran swiftly at him and jumped high in the air and landed on his back.

"No please please!" he begged. Oh he sounded so pitiful and scared. He was sorry of that I had no doubt, but I had not pity on those who wish rob those of innocence. I gripped his head hard and he screamed and struggled more. I began to shake and my eyes are watering with tears as I hear children crying and women screaming from the world wars. I was shaking beyond belief and I looked up to see a large figure slowly moving towards me. It was him it was Bane. I looked down at my hands not even noticing that the man's head was crushed in my hands. I panted hard and looked at my hands which had robbed eight lives. I was a killer I was a monster. I was trained to be this and now there was no end to what I was. I looked down my chest and body was red and smooth. I could hear nonstop screaming in my head. Bane's large footsteps stopped in front of me and he looked around me at everything I have done. I looked into his eyes and they were emotionless for a moment until anger flashed in them and then I felt my tears fall and I suddenly opened my mouth and let out a long painful cry.

I sobbed hard and fell over onto the ground. I simply went limp as I broke down like a small child who had just lost everything and I cried even harder as I held myself. I was death and nothing else.

"Nothing good can from me!" I sobbed loudly and just kept my eyes shut as I cried even more. I never showed such public emotion before, but now it all felt so normal. I felt him grow closer to me and I just didn't care. If he wanted to kill me then I would embrace the afterlife. I felt hard fingers move beneath my back and then my legs and suddenly I am lifted from the ground.

"Look at me Alitaria." I heard Bane command and I slowly began halt my crying and I looked up at him. His eyes looked hard on me as he traced my face with his thumb. "I see nothing but light inside you."

His words made me freeze in place and I was confused as to why he would say such a thing.

"But I killed. I am a killer." I replied.

"As am I. We are what keep this world turning." he said and began to turn and walk with me in his hands. I knew we were going back to the company. I just didn't know what he was going to do to me now.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I was carried back to the company and no words were said from anyone towards me. Bane took me to the bathroom and set me on the dry tiled floor and removed my shoes and socks. I just stared at the wall and then the floor and then to him to see what he would do.

He slowly began to remove his shirt and that's when I looked away and stared at the wall. He took off his armored vest and then his shoes then his pants and last the underwear beneath. I didn't care at the moment. I was tired from crying, from killing, from moving. His large form moved over to the shower handles and he cut them all on and they hailed down from the walls and from the ceiling. I jumped a bit as the cold water hit me and then warm water. I pressed my feet to my chest and said nothing as my hair dampened over my face. I looked down at the water and just watched as the blood washed off me and moved towards the drains. Bane came back over towards me, his body dripping wet and he still remained silent as he got on one knee beside me and took hold of my shirt and I felt him begin to move the shirt up so I didn't question him as he removed my shirt. My breasts exposed and now wet with water.

I glanced at him for a short moment and only saw his eyes focused on my body. He moved his arms in front of me and began to unbutton my pants and he slid them off me quietly. I said nothing still. The warm water felt good now as it met with my bare skin. Now we were both naked and I looked up at him with swelled eyes and he slowly sat down and took my hands and pulled me towards him so now I was in between his legs, my back to his chest. His legs curled a bit around my legs and they curled a bit with his. I suddenly gasped softly not from the position we were in, not because he had the chance to take advantage of me, but because I could feel his heart beat through his chest into my back and meet my heart. His arms locked around my chest keeping me to him and he just rubbed over my body washing the blood from my skin. My eyes closed and I let out ragged breaths as I felt the hard thumping of his heart against mine. It's so strong so beautiful. I have never felt such pulses and it was almost like we were…one. My heart beat with his and I felt him inhale and exhale.

He was like no man inside and out. My eyes fluttered open as I looked down at my body. It was calm and no longer tense. It seemed my body was starting to submit to him, but I knew I could not give him all of me. Sex would weaken me. The emotions that came after sex would weaken me.

"You see…we are not so different after all." I heard him speak into my ear. I inhaled softly and looked at the ground.

"How so?" I asked watching as his hands traveled my breasts and then stomach.

"We are both killers who enjoy killing deep down. You do not like it but it is now a part of you. You were tricked and it is not fair-"

"Why did you choose me?" I asked glancing back at him now already annoyed by his words yet his heart beat kept me calm. His hard eyes looked at me for a moment before looking forward again.

"I didn't. Antebellum merely told me he was testing the oasis trying to see if his new invention could create someone like me. I thought nothing of it because there is no one like me, but when he told me that you were the only one who survived it I still thought nothing on it. The pictures he sent me before and then after the transformation made me change my views. He said you were strong and very smart and could regenerate in a matter of seconds. I knew you would be a perfect match for me." he explained. I winced softly.

"Like a mate." I replied not sure how to react. He held my tighter his grip not even loosening one bit.

"Exactly. There is no one like us. No one who can compare to us." he told. I scowled very lightly.

"And how do you know we are so compatible?" I asked. His eyes moved over my face for a moment.

"Because you are not so tense right now." he answered lowly and I winced at his words looking away. "Your body will accept me before your mind does, that much I have calculated. It will be so much easier if you would just submit and join me in keeping control over this city."

I shook my head instantly, our bodies still connected and our hearts still beating as a whole.

"I cannot do that. I may have been trained to be a killer, but I won't help you hurt innocent people in this city. You have already claimed it I play no purpose here." I replied. His right hand came up and gripped my chin forcing me to look at him.

"But that is where you are wrong. You have no purpose this city only to me. You were created for me and that is all that matters." he said soothingly and he pressed his masked forehead to mine and I looked down as I had no choice but to let this happen.

"I do not want to hurt anyone." I whispered.

"Submit and you will not have to." he countered. I felt a scoff emit from my mouth and I turned my head from him.

"And be a servant to you like I was Antebellum? I refuse." I said. After a few seconds of silence Bane moved away from me and stood up and I looked at him getting to my feet as well.

"The only thing different about me and Antebellum is that he can't take your virginity…I however can." he said in a somewhat darkened tone and I shivered lightly at his words not sure of what he would do next. "Get cleaned up. I must think of a proper punishment for you for running from me." And without another word he vanished from the shower. I winced wondering how painful it would be. I cleaned myself up and dried off and opened the door. The hall was empty, but I made no thoughts of going anywhere else except Bane's room. When I entered I saw him at his desk to my right. I could see parts of his shoulder and I wasn't sure if he was naked or not, but I didn't move near him. I simply moved over towards the bed and picked up the brown bag that still rested by the bed. The lotion was inside and rubbed it over my body quietly. I wasn't sure if there were clothes somewhere else for me, but the thought of me still naked made me very nervous. I got in the bed and moved the blankets over my body and just watched him.

"So you ran away from me." he told from behind his chair. My eyes didn't leave the black blankets and I made no head gestures.

"I did." I replied lightly and he did not move from his spot. Even from here I could feel his heart and a part of me wanted to touch his body again to feel the pulses once again, his vibrant strong pulses.

"I guess I am one to blame for showing you such violence. It surely will not strengthen the bond we will soon have." he explained. I frowned lightly.

"You're so sure of that aren't you? That I will just give in to you and be some toy for you?" I asked. Now I saw his body stand up and then I was shocked to be able to see his bald head clearly with no mask.

"Yes that is exactly what I am expecting." he told and his voice sounded clearer and smooth. He slowly turned to me and I was met with a cool smirk. I was shocked to see such smooth lips on such a large man. He slowly moved out from around the chair and he was still naked. "I expect you to submit to me and do what I said when I say it."

As he said this he was growing closer to the bed and when his legs hit the end he paused. He lifted his right hand and curved his pointer finger guiding me to come to him. I bit the inside of my cheek and slowly removed the blankets from my bare body not liking the look on his eyes at the sight of me. I could see his lips move up into a smirk and I didn't like it. I almost liked it better when I couldn't read his reaction because of his mask. I moved my feet towards the edge of the bed.

"I did not say get off the bed. Crawl to me." he commanded. He had perfect teeth yet still spoke venomous commands. I did as I was told and crawled over to him, his dick slowly at attention as I neared him and I kept my eyes on his face alone.

"So you can survive without the mask." I told. He gave a dark smile.

"The mask creates the venom and I inhale it. You could say going without the mask makes me weak… but that really isn't relevant to your punishment." he said and took my cheeks between his fingers. "You will make me cum tonight and you will do it without question. And Alitaria," he told his grip tightening on my cheeks tightened a bit. "If I do not feel satisfied with the results I will take your mouth, ass, and vaginal virginity tonight and break you in all together."

I would've shaken at his threat but I had shaken enough from my kills this morning. I struggled against his grip until he released me and leaned over a bit, his face inches from mine. I was confused as to what he was doing until I felt it. I felt his lips on mine devouring, dominating my lips. I felt it right then, the warm pulses and feelings from his body to mine. It was like the venom was mixing with the oasis and I was almost hypnotized by the feeling. My heart beat started to increase and I felt my lips push back against his and he was right. My body would react to his before my mind did. My hands were around his neck instantly and his large arms wrapped around my waist and pushed me back into the bed. He pinned me to the bed, his chest against mine. My right hand pressed against his chest and I felt his heart against my palm. I don't know what it was about his heart but its calmness made me hold on to him.

His lips pressed harder against mine and before I knew a sound emitted from my mouth and Bane pulled back and looked down at me for a moment.

"So it seems my ebony goddess moans for her master." he replied.

(Author's notes)

Okay I don't know about this chapter it just felt right to make because Ali and Bane are somewhat monstrous killers and the fact that their poisons react positive to each other is the reason why they can be so near each other, but Bane is bad and Ali is good so that is why her body submits before her mind does because of the whole right and wrong thing. I don't know if I portrayed Bane right in this chapter, but oh well let me know what you think I might re write it if I get negative reviews on it.


	10. Chapter 10

10

His words seeped into my mind and I sneered and looked away and was met with his chest pushed further into my hand. I let a silent gasp escape me as I felt his heart beat pulsing through my hand.

"It is a natural body response." I replied removing my hands out from under him now and his hands came up and held my wrists tight. I could feel his bare weight pressing down on me and with it his heart, but I could feel that he was holding back. He kissed me deeply and I couldn't help but feel the need to kiss him back. I couldn't explain it. Once he pulled back his lips trailed down my jaw and I looked up at my right hand feeling his fingers curl into mine. Black with white.

I felt his lips press into my neck.

"Why not just submit and accept that this is your life?" he asked. I gave a small frown.

"Because I was tricked into this life. I thought I would become something greater than what I am now. I am not a toy. I told you I will survive you." I replied. He stopped in his tender movements and leaned back from me looking down at me with hard eyes.

"You still see yourself as a prisoner." he stated. I looked away once again.

"Isn't that what I am basically? A slave to satisfy your needs?" I asked. I watched his face seep into a frown and I had to admit seeing his lips make such facial features scared me. I liked it better when I couldn't see his reactions.

"You will submit in time." he announced and suddenly flipped us both so now I was straddling him, my hair falling over my shoulders and I was resisting the urge to just move off of him, but he still held my wrists so I couldn't move.

"I was taught to do the exact opposite." I announced. He smirked now.

"You never submit to your enemies…but you WILL submit to your mate and that is me." he stated firmly. I frowned.

"You are my enemy. From the day I got here you were my enemy." I replied acidly. In seconds he leaned forward and I almost fell back, but his left hand caught my back and held my in place.

"Yet your body gives in to my every touch. You no longer tense unless I am too aggressive." he said. I snarled.

"But you are a bad guy. I am not a bad guy. I will not follow you around this city and watch you hurt and kill people." I said. He pushed me back now and followed resting his palms on the bed beside my head and his emotionless face remained.

"But you are a killer Alitaria. You and I are forever alike in that category. Whether you wish it wasn't so it is. Our chemicals attract even if you haven't accepted it. Your body will forever accept me and it is my choice as the dominant male to decide if I want to claim you now or later." he replied. His words cut through my mind and I closed my eyes for a moment just wanting him off me. There was a hard knock on the door and I looked up at the door.

"Sir there is a group of armed policemen at the north side of the city." I heard the male reply. I blinked wondering if that was good or bad. He did say he had imprisoned the city's police, but he never got to show me. Bane moved off me and got off the bed.

"Since it is partly my fault for the events that happened today I have decided to ground you here for a few days. A minion will be brining you some clothes to wear. Do not leave this room." he commanded in a hard tone. I rolled onto my stomach and looked up watching as he moved behind his desk chair. I winced at his words and wondered what he meant by his fault for what happened.

"Why would you be sorry?" I asked.

"Because," he started and I heard his voice lower form his mask. He must've put it on, "your creators had informed me on the affects that exposing you to too much violence can cause your feral instincts to take hold making you...incredibly violent. I simply did not take them seriously."

His words made my mouth drop a bit. He knew what would happen and yet he still made me watch. I looked down now with mild anger in my eyes.

"You knew and you still took me to see that. Why would you be so cruel?" I asked through clenched teeth and he turned to me now. His pants and boots were on and he was putting on his armor now.

"I am not cruel to you my ebony queen I was merely experimenting with the extent of your will power." he explained and I scowled.

"Your experimenting will only result in pushing us a part." I replied. He paused for a moment staring at me again with hard eyes and he shook his head.

"Or pull us closer." he added before moving towards the door, but he paused for a moment and turned to me. "I have decided to be lenient today on your punishment. Do not make me change my mind."

I didn't answer only wait for him to leave before standing up and moving towards the window. The sky was so blue. How I wish I could just run into the city and leave. 'But he will only find you.' I guess when Antebellum came back I will ask him for the truth and if I did not like it then let us hope I can remain sane. There was a soft knock on the door and I didn't answer. For a moment I thought that it may be Barsad, but the door opened and I turned to see a small woman coming into the door.

"Um hi." she said nervously avoiding eye contact with me. I could only assume it was because I was naked. The woman had short brunette hair and had on a white t-shirt and blue jeans. She had a slim figure and a round face.

"Who are you?" I asked turning to her fully and she cleared her throat.

"I'm Shoshanna. I was told to pick up a bunch of clothes for you." she told. I sighed wondering if the clothes were even appropriate. I only nodded and she returned the nod and began to come in with three bags I assumed was filled with clothes. She looked around as if not sure of something. "Where should I put them?"

I looked around and pointed to the corner near my bed. She moved towards the bed and sat the bags down.

"You know Bane?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I um work for one of the prisoners." she replied. I nodded and looked her over and I could tell she was uncomfortable with my nakedness.

"How old are you?" I asked and her eyes showed fear and sadness.

"Sixteen." she replied and I slowly confronted her and she trembled and looked down at the ground. Once I was in front of her I could see tears sliding down her face. She was afraid of me. I took her wrist and let my fingers slide over her palm and then her pulse. So many emotions ran through her and I could tell something was wrong with her.

"You're sixteen?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes." she whimpered. I looked her over for a moment before releasing her hand.

"The man you work for…has he raped you?" I asked and she tensed up even more before nodding slowly. I thought to myself for a moment.

"Shoshanna…that's a Jewish name isn't it?" I asked. Years of reading made me notice things I never thought I would notice about people and their back grounds. She nodded.

"I am." she replied and I nodded before thinking of something.

"Well you will be keeping me company until Bane returns." I merely replied. Her eyes widened and she looked even more afraid. "Don't worry I will make sure you are not harmed while in my care."


	11. Chapter 11

11

I went through the clothes trying to find the bras and the underwear, but I found none. I looked at Shoshanna who just stood in the middle of the room looking around. I could tell she had never been here.

"There are no bras or panties in these bags." I said and she looked down shaking even more.

"I'm sorry. I was told not to get those types of things just pants and skirts and tank tops and dresses and-"

"I understand." I said with a frown. I couldn't believe Bane still would not let me have a bra or even panties. I pulled on some black pants and a white tank top.

"So tell me how long have you lived in Gotham?" I asked and stood back up looking at her. She fidgeted a bit and shrugged.

"All my life. I was shocked that Gotham was even taken over. I never thought the Batman would just disappear." she explained. I blinked and sat on the bed and crossed my legs.

"Tell me about him, the Batman." I replied. She bit her lip before letting a small smile came across her face.

"He was the hope of this city. He was the best fighter and he could keep up with all the crime here and Gotham…he kept us safe." she replied. I blinked and looked down for a moment before looking back at her again.

"So where is he?" I asked. It was as if I was a small child and the small child before me was my mother telling me a heroic story. Shoshanna's face dropped and her eyes moved to the ground.

"Some people say Bane-"

But before she could answer the door was opened and in came the man himself and Shoshanna looked as scared as ever. Her body shook and she looked as if she might pee herself. Bane calmly moved towards his chair.

"Get out." was all he said and in seconds Shoshanna left out the door and I winced for my only company was gone and I looked down. "How do you like the clothes?"

I looked up at him and watched as he took off his large coat and sat it over his chair. He then moved to the book case in front of the desk and shrugged. I felt as if he was angry, but I wasn't sure. I had not disobeyed him so it couldn't be me.

"They are okay however the lack of bra and panties makes them uncomfortable to be in." I responded.

"Then take them off." he replied and my eye brows pushed together in confusion.

"Is that a command?" I countered. He let his fingers slide over some of the spines of books and he shrugged.

"It is a choice." he answered and I watched him closely.

"You…are giving me a choice?" I asked and he slowly turned to me placing his hands on the straps of his vest.

"Why yes. In my care you are allowed to have choices." he replied. I arched a brow.

"As long as they fit your needs." I stated knowing there was more to his madness then he let on. He nodded.

"Yes. You see I have been thinking. If I take you tonight then you will obviously struggle making me use force of which I do not mind. But if I use force than that will only make you close up on me and oddly enough I do not want that to happen. I will coax you into spreading your legs willingly for me." he explained moving over towards the bed. My nose crinkled at his explanation and I shook my head.

"You're crazy." I replied and he shrugged.

"Yes some people have used that word to describe me." he said before rolling his shoulders a bit. "Antebellum will be here in three days will you behave until then?"

"Can you keep your hands off me until then?" I countered and he stared at me for a second before replying.

"No. Now tomorrow you will be escorted by Barsad to the police grave so you can fully comprehend what I have done to this city." he replied. I arched a brow.

"Where will you be?" I asked and he merely looked towards the window.

"Underground." was all he answered. I was confused by the words police grave.

"I don't…understand." I replied and Bane looked at me now. "Police grave?"

He nodded once and began to walk back and forth in front of the bed.

"Yes. Before I took the city I had trapped all of the policemen underground so they could not fight back against me when I brought on my reckoning. They are probably dead now from starvation." he replied. I winced and looked away.

"Someone's son, daughter, brother, sister, wife, husband-"

"Sacrifices that must be made." he told and I looked up at him.

"Is that what these people are to you? Sacrifices?" I asked. Bane did not answer for a moment.

"No. They are to live here as if nothing had ever happened." he stated. My eyes widened now.

"And if they wish to leave?" I asked. Bane stopped moving and looked at me.

"I will detonate a bomb that can take out this entire city." he replied and I placed my hand over my mouth. It was like I was sleeping on a mind field. I felt like panicking but I kept myself calm. I moved off the bed and moved towards the window.

"I was in danger the whole time." I whispered to myself. Now I really needed to get out of here.

"You have nothing to worry about. I have no need to detonate the bomb. The citizens have been cooperative so far and thus do not need to die." he replied moving behind me and I held myself as he grew close.

"You just make things so difficult." I replied turning to him with a frown. His hard eyes pierced into mine.

"Me? You are the only one who disobeys me, but I shall tell you the mistake you keep making with me," he said pressing his hands on the glass trapping me in the middle and I had to look up at him now. "You mistake my generosity for weakness and that will make things between us difficult."

I felt a low growl emit from my chest now.

"The only mistake between us is that I have to be here and if I had a choice I would leave and never come back." I hissed and this time a dark look spread across his face and I pressed my back against the window more. I knew I had overstepped a boundary, but I felt that I had to so he knew how I felt.

"Tonight neither of us will be sleeping." he said and before I knew it he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders and I kicked and screamed.

"Let me go! I don't like to be man handled!" I shouted. Bane did not reply however and that was something I was afraid of.


	12. Chapter 12

12

I continued to kick and scream and struggle against my captive. I was thrown onto the bed and immediately pinned me down and I continued to wrestle against his hold. He tried to reach for my hands, but I kept moving them. I felt his hand on my neck finally and I growled out in frustration as my body froze beneath him.

"Submit." he demanded in a firm dark tone.

"No." I replied quickly. His grip on my throat did not tighten.

"Why not?" he asked with annoyance and I could tell he was far angrier then he was showing and I was thankful that he was strangling.

"I am not your toy!" I shouted.

"You are not a toy!" he yelled right back. I didn't move, but I did not believe him and with his free hand he began to remove his mask and I watched with a tense glare. Once his mask was off he set it aside and gently stroked my cheek and I winced a bit.

"You are far more than that. You may have been made for me, but what harm is that? You don't owe anyone an explanation for wanting to be with me and do not lie and say you don't because your body language tells me the truth." he said and I winced at his words now reminded of the true purpose of my existence. I shook my head slowly feeling his massive body press into me. "Experiment with me."

I blinked at his words and wondered what he was talking about and now his grip on my throat was gone and he slowly sat up his knees digging into the bed. He slowly began to take off his shirt and then his armored vest and I was cautious of what he was going to do.

"Antebellum arrives in three days like I stated before. Be nice and submit to me for these three days and if you still think there is nothing between us…than I will let you go." he replied and I blinked at the thought of this deal and I slowly sat up on my knees and looked at his bare chest. So many light scars were on his body.

"What is the point of this experiment?" I asked. His shoulders flexed now as he looked down on me.

"To see if you can willingly accept me. I can already tell as a woman you are in denial of this and you are afraid of what might happen if you truly accepted me. You have been taught to be on your guard forever. You have been taught to be a killer, but you have not been taught to be human being." he told. I had to admit he was right. Ever since I have been here he has brought out emotions I never thought existed inside me. The island in the Bermuda Triangle only left room for rage. They killed my humanity and I let them. I looked down slowly hating how right he was, how this monster that my body was attracted to, this killer was right. I don't want to do what he says, but who knows if he will make me do anything bad. Besides I have wondered what it would be like to rebel against my creators. I felt his warm hand lift my chin and I looked up at him.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." he whispered with his other hand he led my palm to his chest right over his heart and my body rose as I inhaled feeling his heart beat in my head and I closed my eyes feeling my heart start to beat with the same rhythm as his. I couldn't lie I did like his heart beat. It was like none others and I looked up at him to see him leaning closer to making my hand slide up his shoulder and resting on his neck.

"Deal." I whispered slowly unsure of what I was getting myself into. After that word was spoken his lips were on mine swiftly as if he was taking no time in trying to claim me. His lips were smooth and gentle yet they were dominating as well. His arms wrapped around my waist and everything felt normal for now. I knew what was going to happen and I was afraid and scared. I know I shouldn't do this because it would weaken me, but what choice did I have? If I did not submit now then things would be worse for me in the future. I felt my arms wrapping around his neck slowly pulling him closer to me. Our chests were now pushed together and I felt his hands roam over my body fast and I felt him grip my shirt and rip it off swiftly I could only see it falling to the ground. I felt soft whimpers escape my lips and he hugged me to him, his tongue sliding across my bottom lip and I wasn't sure of the reason, but I opened my mouth and felt his tongue enter my mouth and I squeaked out a bit at the feeling of his tongue inside me and he chuckled lowly.

"See you are not dead." he mumbled against my lips and I felt my lips curve into a smile and in response I bit his bottom lip which earned me a playful growl and in seconds he twisted our bodies and fell onto his back and I fell on top of him, his legs gripping my thighs. I could feel small feelings of something in my stomach. I liked his touches and his hard gripping. My fingers clung to his neck before I could feel something rubbing against my thighs and I knew it was his cock. I don't know what possessed me to try such an act, but I thought it would be good to experiment. I began to slowly move my hips into his and he immediately pushed back against me and I whimpered a bit at the feeling of his cock pressing into my pants.

"Trying to test the limit of my control?" he asked. I looked down at him with foggy eyes.

"As you would do mine." I replied and continued to rub my hips against his watching him for a moment. His hard eyes staying on mine and I moved faster and his lips curved up into a light snarl as I continued to do this. I started to feel a soft pant emit from my body as I kept rubbing my hips with his. It was odd for the feeling of his cock beneath me excited me making me want to move more. With a fierce growl, Bane grabbed me and flipped me over again and I felt my head hit the bed as he spread my legs and yanked my pants down and I felt him move between my legs and I was not sure of what he was doing until I felt his wet tongue press against the entrance of my vagina and I gasped hard as I felt nonstop licking and sucking.

"Ah!" I screamed out not use to such feelings and my mind was trying to decide whether I was feeling pain or pleasure.

"So it seems I have my goddess screaming for me now." Bane noted and continued to lick and suck on my clit and I panted harder squirming a bit, but his harsh grip on my thighs held me in place. The feeling of an explosion was starting to happen again. Like last time when he rubbed against me with his fingers.

"Ah! It's happening again, that feeling like last time!" I moaned out as I felt the pleasure building up inside me fast and my hands formed fists and I placed them over my mouth as if preparing myself.

"You're going to cum Alitaria. Cum for your mate." I heard him command and I squirmed even more letting out harsh pants and moans feeling it coming more and more and his tongue did not help stop it at all. I felt the burst of pleasure shoot up inside me and I screamed out loudly inhaling as well feeling nothing but a throbbing sensation from my vagina and Bane let my legs go and I rolled on my side placing my hands between my legs and trembling a bit. I was still panting and Bane just watched with a satisfied look and I glanced at him for a moment watching as he slowly licked his lips and for some reason it made me growl. I slowly sat up and pushed him onto his back and he let me do so oddly enough. He watched me and I watched him for a moment. I looked down between my legs to see how moist they were and I guess I wanted to return the favor. I looked back up at him and he was still watching me closely and I slowly laid my chest on his and licked his lips gently. Oh I wanted to dominate him like he wanted to dominate me.

He growled a bit and I smiled moving slowly down his body until I was between his legs. His large massive cock was very erect and I gently began to touch like how I did the first time I saw it. The pulses were beautiful on my fingers. Now I wondered how they would feel in my mouth. Bane didn't seem objective to my touching and I opened my mouth and took his entire cock into my mouth. It was so huge and I went down directly on it.

"Fuck!" I heard him growl out, but I didn't stop. I continued to suck on his hard cock. I could hear his heart beating fast and as I moved my head up and down his heart beat increased. I could not tell if this was a good thing or not, but I continued to do it. I felt his fingers tangle themselves in my hair and at first I let out a soft growl of disapproval, but his words made me ignore it.

"Don't stop. Don't stop." he panted and I looked up at him seeing his eyes closed and his hips bucking upwards. He liked my sucking motions and I was surprised he did. I had never seen this performed and neither his actions on me, but I didn't stop. I wondered if he would 'cum' just like I did. I felt the tip of his head at the back of my throat and I continued to suck harder and harder.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum don't you dare stop." he commanded and I said nothing as I continued to suck him off. He continued to buck against my mouth and I moved even faster with my mouth before I felt something hot shoot into my mouth and my eyes widened as I felt my throat swallow the salty liquid. I removed my mouth from his cock and sat back up on my knees, but he pulled me down onto his chest and I merely lied there as he panted beneath me. His heart was all over the place and I couldn't help but feel proud I gave him such a reaction.

His large hand rested on my head and he stroked it gently and my stomach felt weird for a second and I was worried about it.

"You're still alive." was all he responded and I only nodded slowly.

"Yes. I am still alive." I replied before letting sleep take over me and this time I didn't mind falling asleep on his chest for I could feel his heart slow and beat steadily. He had fallen asleep too.

(Author's Notes)

Hi all okay so I know some of yall thought they were going to have sex but I have a perfect scene for them to do it even though it's clear they want to fuck each other right now. But the time is coming hope you all are enjoying the story so far.


	13. Chapter 13

13

I felt only warmth beneath me and a chain of warmth across my back and I slowly opened my tired green eyes feeling hard flesh beneath me. I took note of Bane's arm around my back and then I looked down at our hands curled together. This was an odd feeling for me. I didn't know what to feel for this man. I had ever only felt hostility towards him and I wasn't sure what I felt know. I felt the arm around my back lift up slowly and gently caress my cheek and it made me close my eyes for a second and then open them and look up at Bane. He eyes never looked so calm before and trustworthy.

"Good morning." he said mechanically and I rested my head back on his chest.

"Morning." I said in a low tone.

"You seem upset…so early in the morning." he stated and I shook my head.

"It is nothing." I replied.

"Should I not have done what I did last night?" he asked.

"It is nothing Bane." I replied and it was silent for a moment.

"Alright." he replied and rubbed over my shoulders for a moment and I took in the feeling of his fingers. "I must go." I nodded and rolled off him.

"The girl who was here yesterday… I want her." I replied and got off the bed and moved to the brief case and opened it up.

"Then you may have her to keep you company in my absence, but she must leave when I come back." he answered and I nodded slipping on some white shorts and a black tank top. I turned to him feeling my stomach rumble a bit. It had been two days since I last ate.

"And now I am hungry." I pointed out and looked at Bane who was securing his mask back on.

"Yes I have taken notice that you can go a few days without food. Antebellum also told me how long you can go. I will have Barsad bring you food. Make sure you know everything you can about the police grave." Bane told. I shook my head.

"Testing my limits yet again. And you say you are not cruel." I replied gently and Bane had his pants on now when he looked at me.

"My cruelty is necessary and I would never be cruel to you unless you force my hand." he replied and placed on his armor and then his clothes and last his coat. I said nothing on his words as he walked around the bed and stood in front of me. His knuckles came up and rested on my cheek and I felt the little pulses in his hands move through my body.

"I will be back in a matter of hours." he replied. I looked down for a moment.

"What will you be doing?" I asked. His hard eyes looked at me deeply. He always looked so intimidating with his eyes.

"Working." he replied and moved towards the door and opened it.

"Remember our deal." he stated. I let out a soft dry laugh.

"Afraid I'll run away?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes." he replied and left out the door. I rolled my eyes. He should be afraid, but I knew I would run away. Running away only meant that he would catch me and that soon he probably won't care about what I want and right now I have been very lucky that he has cared. I decided to walk around the room while I waited for Barsad to come get me. I had no idea why Bane wanted me to see this place. Maybe it was to prove to me that he won or that he will always win. I looked at the book case looking around all the books. There was one I noticed at the top right corner of the book case and it caught my attention. I placed my hand on the book shelves and began to climb up the shelf. The book shelf was wobbly, but ignored it for I was moving fast. I was close to grabbing the book when the door suddenly opened.

"Alitaria?" I heard Barsad ask and I paused and looked over at him too him looking up at me his gun resting in one hand. He blinked with curiosity.

"Barsad." I replied acknowledging his presence. He nodded his head at me and slowly confronted me standing in front of the bookshelf.

"Um. May I ask what you are doing?" he asked and I looked back at the book and continued to climb the shelf.

"Yes you may." I replied and it was silent for a moment.

"What are you doing?" he asked and I could hear the humor in his voice, but I wasn't sure what was so funny.

"I am trying to get the book." I replied feeling the bookshelf wobble once more.

"That bookshelf doesn't look too safe to climb up on. You should get down." he replied. I felt the need to object, but I could hear the shelf start to creak. Worried that it might break I jumped back and landed near Barsad and looked at him.

"You afraid I'll hurt myself?" I asked and he shrugged.

"You're in my care now and I am responsible for what happens to you." he told. I laughed a bit at that.

"A human caring for me? That's a first." I replied moving towards the door.

"A human, and what would that make you?" he asked. I opened the door and glanced at him.

"A predator." I replied and we left the building. I followed Barsad through the town noticing he wasn't as on guard as he use to be when I first met him.

"Well you're very trusting today." I replied out of the silence of our walk. He looked at me with confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"When I arrived three days ago you were on guard as if you were in a war zone delivering me to someone like Bane. Now you walk in the city like it is an average walk in a park. What's changed?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Well there have been small groups around here hiding out and trying to get communication out into the real world. If they found out you were coming they'd try and get to you before my team did and try and get you on their side." he explained. I looked at him for a moment.

"You mean the good guys side." I replied and he glanced at me sternly but his stare was not very intimidating. He stopped in the middle of a large thing. I couldn't describe it well. It was just a hole with a bunch of boulders and cars crashed on top of it. It was a thick clear wall that no one could get in or out.

"Well here it is. Hundreds of policemen sealed off underground." he explained. I looked around the wall and could only imagine how much the people in that cave suffered. Flashes of death and murder played in my mind and I looked away for a moment.

"And Bane did this?" I asked slowly. Barsad looked at me.

"You know he did." he replied. I winced and turned on my bare feet and walked back towards the company. "Look he wanted you to see this because he wanted to show you he was in control."

"As if he has a problem showing me these things. God I cannot think and maintain a state of mind like this. I need food." I told. He nodded.

"Alright I'll bring you some food to your room." he told. I turned to him.

"Is there no where we can go in this town?" I asked. Barsad shook his head.

"Bane's instructions to me are to get you here and get you back." he replied. I growled and said nothing as we walked back.

"So tell me about these little rebellions." I said as we walked. "Tell me about the good guys."

"They're just a rebellion group who try to over throw us and get communication to the outside world." he explained. I continued to walk not really caring about the rocks I stepped on or the ash that formed on my feet.

"When will Bane destroy the city?" I asked. Barsad kept an even pace with me.

"I can only imagine it'll be soon. I think he's waiting on the Batman to return or to see if he's really dead." he replied. I nodded and looked at him for a moment.

"How long have you worked with Bane?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Few years actually." he replied. We returned to my room and Barsad didn't come in with me.

"I will bring you some food." he replied and I nodded.

"Fruits and vegetables if you can find any in this torn down city." I replied and he nodded.

"I'll only be a few minutes. This whole area has been cleared for a few hours so feel free to take a shower if you need to." he told and I nodded.

"Thank you." I replied and he gave a small smile and marched back to the elevator. I closed the door slowly feeling anticipation in my stomach. Why? Because I was waiting to see Antebellum.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Barsad brought me back some steak and mashed potatoes. I was ready to question him, but he told me it was an order from Bane. He wanted me to have real food.

"Stay talk with me." I replied and Barsad gave me an unsure look.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." he said and I blinked for at him for a moment thinking it would be good to have company. I never got to eat with other people on the island.

"Are you afraid of me or something?" I asked and he chuckled dryly.

"No. I have other duties to perform." he answered. I took a few spoon fools of my mashed potatoes and tilted my head.

"What if I escaped? How would you know unless you were watching me?" I asked and he inhaled lightly and nodded.

"Fair point." he replied and moved back near the bed of which I rested on. "What should we talk about?"

I blinked and looked around wondering what I should talk about.

"I don't know." I replied. Barsad arched a brow.

"You don't seem like the social type. Don't they teach you anything about socializing on that island you came from?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I was isolated from the other people on the island while I went through testing. I only spoke to other scientists." I informed eating some of the steak. It was good but I wouldn't admit it. I looked over at Barsad to see he was looking at me with a soft and almost sad gaze. "What?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing. How did you live and socialize?" he asked. I shrugged eating some potatoes.

"I told you I spoke to the scientists and they interacted with me. Most of the other people on the island I spoke to were men, but they never lasted long." I told. Barsad blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I looked at him casually.

"The men who were sent in to see me always attacked me so I killed them. It was to test how powerful I was." I answered. He nodded slowly and looked away.

"I see." he said then looked at the door.

"I should really be getting back to my duties." he told. I nodded swallowing my food and got off the bed.

"Before you go I need you to take me to see someone." I told. Arched a brow and looked at me.

"Who?" he asked curiously. I moved up to him and handed him my empty plate.

"There's a girl named Shoshanna. She's captive of one of the prisoners do you know anything about that?" I asked and he winced and looked down.

"Yeah I know of the girl. She belongs to this prisoner I work with…he's a butcher who also made your food." he said. I blinked and nodded taking note of that.

"Take me to him." I said and he shook his head.

"That is not a good idea. If Bane finds out-" I stopped his talking by placing my hand over his mouth.

"Bane said I could have this girl. And I am going to go get her. You can show me or I can hunt her down myself." I told and he sighed and placed his hand over my hand removing my hand and slowly pulling it down yet he didn't let it go. I smiled at the look in his eyes showing he was going to give in.

"Alright I will escort you to him." he announced and moved towards the door and I followed. We left out the building and I walked with Barsad through the quiet city.

"Let me do the talking too." I told and he nodded once.

"Yes ma'am." he told with a sigh and he led me into a bar which was filled with men smoking and drinking. They looked at me with vicious eyes and I ignored them and followed Barsad into the back which I assumed was the kitchen. Men were cooking and making food.

"Hey Roscoe!" I heard Barsad yell and I watched as a big white man with a scared face looked up. He was in the middle of cutting up a chicken. Other saw us and stopped to look then got back to work. Barsad waved the sweaty man over and I looked around at my surroundings and beside me was a counter with one of those steak forks imbedded into a wood table and I looked back at the man who was smirking down at me looking me over with hunger.

"What's this? You come to bring me a gift?" he asked lifting a hand to touch my hair and my fingers curled up into fists quickly. Barsad intercepted and shook his head.

"No. She belongs to Bane." he said and the man scoffed.

"Oh right. The one everyone calls "Gotham's reckoning." Well what do you want?" he asked. I could tell he did not favor Bane too much. Barsad looked down and stepped out of the way for me to speak.

"Roscoe…are you in possession of a girl named Shoshanna?" I asked calmly. He smirked roughly now and nodded slowly.

"Oh yes. That sweet little girl is mine." he told and I tilted my head.

"Have you had sex with her?" I asked. He made a sour face.

"What's it to you…curious of how good I am?" he asked. I blinked calmly and shook my head.

"No. Where is she if I may ask, Bane has allowed her to bring me items and I would like to know where she resides." I told. He frowned a bit.

"She's kept in a basement down the street from here on Melrose road. It's my neighborhood." he answered and I nodded.

"What is your house number?" I asked. He glared.

"Why?" he asked.

"Answer her Roscoe." Barsad told and Roscoe glared at us both.

"House 301." he answered. I nodded and looked around at the other workers still looking at us while working. It was hard to believe these people were all criminals. Then I thought about Shoshanna, the civilian who didn't do anything to deserve such punishment.

"I will be taking her." I said calmly once again and looked up at Roscoe who seemed to grow larger as he inhaled quickly.

"What and who the fuck are you to make that decision?" he asked. Barsad moved close to me and I wasn't intimidated by his large voice.

"I am a woman who is stronger than you, is who I am." I answered. Roscoe then grew closer to me and he officially invaded my comfort zone making my calm face turn into a deep frown.

"Oh and what if I decide to not give her up?" he asked. He got his answer when I quickly grabbed the steak knife and pushed it right into his chest over his heart and his eyes widened and I stared at him for a moment watching as he slunk to the ground. Barsad lifted his head up with mild shock. I had never killed in front of him before, but at least he knew what I was about.

"I would advise no one upset Bane's woman unless you wish to be like Roscoe here." Barsad announced and everyone looked afraid and shocked almost. "Now get him out of here."

I merely turned and moved out of the kitchen and out onto the street running now down it.

"Alitaria wait." Barsad called out and I didn't respond as I began to look for the house that the dead butcher spoke of.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Barsad and I found the house and I rushed up the steps and took hold of the door and found it was locked and I looked around and looked at Barsad who came up beside me and kicked the door down.

"Thanks." I said and moved inside. The place was horrible and filthy. Beer cans were everywhere and the couch in the living room to my right was ripped. I looked around to my left to see the dining room was somewhat decent. I moved in further into the back where the kitchen was. It was somewhat clean as well, but there were dishes everywhere. Shoshanna must have been forced to clean. I heard muffled noises and turned towards the hall way that had a red door at the end of it. Barsad moved beside me and I looked at him.

"And Bane let these monsters go." I said and I moved down the hall and towards the red door. I opened it and looked down the wooden stairs and I heard more mumbling. I moved down them quickly with Barsad behind me and I looked around to see all types of knives and kitchen ware hung up on the walls. In the corner was a squatting figure and I looked over it to see it had a smooth small back. It was a female and I slowly moved towards her.

"Shoshanna?" I asked and the matted hair began to move and look up and I saw her face was dirty as if she had been shoved in dirt. She looked so shocked to see me as if not expecting to see me.

"You…you're that woman." she said. I nodded.

"I am Alitaria. I am getting you out of here." I said and she immediately shook her head frantically.

"No no! You mustn't! If he comes back and sees that I'm gone." she told and I shook my head.

"He is dead." I replied and her eyes widened and she trembled even more and looked down as if trying to comprehend my words and she looked up.

"Really? I can go home?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Barsad will escort you to your home and then he will go do his duties that Bane has commanded him." I told. Barsad frowned a bit.

"I cannot leave you alone Alitaria." he told. I looked at him with kind eyes.

"Barsad," I said softly and his hard eyes softened. "She needs you. I will go straight back to the company. I promise." I told him.

He winced and looked away. I didn't want him to get in trouble, but I needed to make sure Shoshanna was safe. I helped the young girl up and looked at her.

"You work for me now." I said and smiled at her and she blinked a lot before nodding and I nodded back and began to exit the basement and then the house. I started walking down the sidewalk towards the company. I knew I would be alone for a few hours and that it would be so easy to run away, but I made a deal with Bane and I was not going to break it. Besides I might run into him if I decided to escape and that would be worse. He would be hurt and I would be able to see it in his eyes. I'd have no excuse for trying to run away. The sun was still up so I decided to go back to the company a different way. I moved to the nearest store and began to climb on the black ladder on the side and I made it to the roof and looked around. I could see other buildings of Gotham and I smiled a bit as I ran and jumped from roof top to rooftop until I saw the company building. I jumped on the last store roof top which was right beside the building. I could still see other buildings. This city must have been really nice before it was taken over.

I felt a bit of wind blow past me and I smiled and thought it was a nice feeling. I then looked up at the beautiful sky and stared at it for a moment. Stars were past those clouds. I hadn't looked at the sky clearly for so many years. I slowly sat down and just stared up at it. Before I ran away from home I would think nothing of the sky, but now after countless years of staring at a white ceiling you start to wish you could see the real sky, the thing above that white ceiling.

My mind began to wonder back to the old times when I was a girl and I would play outside with my friends. I do not even remember their names or their faces. I do not even remember the reason why I ran away from home and joined the island. I was homeless so they took me in without question. Then I remember being lied on a table and a needle was placed in my arm. I felt like I had gone crazy and I felt my heart beat increasing and then I felt nothing. Death. Silence. I remember my eyes opening and my life being given back to me.

I suddenly blinked a bit and looked around to see the sun had left the sky and it was now a pretty orange. I looked around at the roof top I was on. How long had I been sitting here? I stood up quickly and looked around and then up at the building and I froze suddenly as I could see Bane's room from here and standing in the window was Bane. He was looking straight at me and I tensed a bit. He probably expected to come back and see me in his room. How long was I sitting there? Bane raised his hand and with his pointer finger he curled it forward as if commanding him to come to me. I looked down for a moment and sighed and moved off the roof and began walking inside the company. The elevator ride was fast and I hated it. I can't believe I was feeling afraid of being in trouble with this man.

I just had to remember our deal. We had to get along for two more days until Antebellum arrived. Then he would let me go. Maybe. The elevator doors opened and I slowly walked towards the door at the end of the hall. How would I explain my reasoning for leaving his room? I could just say Barsad was escorting me around to get Shoshanna. My eyes shut tight as I was now in front of the door. I forgot about Barsad. Did he know I got sidetracked? Did he explain my absence to Bane? He probably thought I had escaped.

"Come in Alitaria." I heard Bane call and I sighed and opened the door and moved inside and closed the door behind me. In seconds Bane's large hand was around my cheeks holding me to the door. "Who are you to think you are in charge here?"

I groaned as his hand squeezed my face and I took his wrist in his small hands.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out you killed one of my men?" he asked. I blinked and stopped my mild struggling.

"No. I knew you would find out." I said and suddenly his other hand moved between my legs and I gasped as he lifted me up into the air and my back pressed hard against the door and my legs wrapped around his hips pulling his body quickly to me. "I thought…you were mad I was no here."

His hard eyes pierced into mine.

"I was informed you had left to look for that girl. Barsad told me he went with you, but when he let you come back alone I felt somewhat of worry that you would leave, but I saw you staring at the sky on the rooftop and decided to disregard the fact that you left. The fact that you killed one of my men to get this girl is something I cannot ignore." he said and I groaned as his hold on my tightened.

"I did not mean to kill him. He got too close." I told and he leaned in closer.

"What?" he asked and I winced.

"He got to close like you are to me now…I can't do anything when you get this close to me, but him…he was weak and he undermined me." I said and he glared at me for a moment before dropping me.

"Don't ever let it happen again. And from now on you don't leave with Barsad anywhere without me knowing." he said and I hit the ground with a thud and hissed a bit and looked up to see him walking towards the window. I was glad that is all he commanded. I slowly stood up and shook my body a bit and stretched and I just looked at his back for a moment.

"So why did you go through this trouble to get this girl?" he asked looking out into the darkness. So now the sun was completely gone. I stood up and shrugged.

"I don't have to worry about her." I said. "She had the same look in my eyes after I was successful with the Oasis chemical."

"And what look was that?" he asked and I stared at the window now.

"Nothing." I replied softly.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Bane nodded in understanding and slowly turned to me.

"I am just glad you are alright." he told and I nodded and cleared my throat wondering what he wanted me to say.

"I am just…glad you trusted me to come back." I told and he arched a brow began to walk towards me and I stood in place.

"Alitaria, I will always trust you even if you betray my trust." he said and slowly caressed my cheek and I leaned in to his touch, my eyes closing for a moment and I looked up at him.

"If I still disliked you…then I probably would've betrayed your trust." I whispered looking up at him. I didn't want to lie to him and he nodded.

"I know." he said calmly and lifted my head a bit. "Go take a shower there's something I want you to listen to when you get out. There are towels in that closet over there." He pointed his head to the closet near our bed.

I nodded and did as I was told and grabbed a towel and wash towel from the closet and left out the room and moved to the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes on the way and entered the bathroom and I cut on the shower. Today was interesting to say the least. As the water washed over me I let my sharp nails comb through my scalp and I bathed slowly, but not too slow to the point that I would make Bane wait. When I was done I cut off the water and dried off and opened the door and looked down to see a light pink nightgown on the floor. I blinked and picked it up. It felt so smooth like silk. I guess I was supposed to wear it and so I did. I placed it on over my body and rolled my towels up and headed back to Bane's room. I noticed the sound of music.

When I opened the door I noticed it was dark, the only light coming in was from the window. The woman who was singing had a mildly deep voice and it was in a different language. The music was foreign, I knew, and it had a deep sense to it. The towels in my hands slipped away as I moved more into the room and I looked around not being able to see anything. The window was not even enough to bring light into the room. Where was Bane? I felt as if I should be tense and caution, but rough hands rested on my shoulders and I looked to my right being met with darkness.

"Do you know this song?" I heard him whisper in my ear and I could feel his lips against my ear and his bare chest press against my back and inhaled slowly feeling his heart beat. I shook my head slowly.

"No, but it is beautiful." I whisper. The instruments were bright and I could tell this would be in a historical film maybe tied to something old like the Roman times.

"This song is called 'Now we are free.' I heard it today and thought of you." he whispered and I closed my eyes taking in the song and it made me daydream as if I were in a field by myself. It surely gave me the feeling that I was free. By now my eyes adjusted so I could see figures and shapes of everything in the room.

"Why would such music make you think of me?" I asked feeling his hands roam over my arms and towards my hips and I could feel his own hips press into my back side and I could feel his erection press into me. He was naked and I could feel the predator side of me start to come forward.

"Most of your life you have been a prisoner to those you thought you could trust, but here you are free with the one you were meant to be with." he said lightly. Still possessive of the fact I was given to him, but I didn't reply because this would only lead to an argument. My mind was too wrapped around the song. It made me feel so happy. I couldn't help, but smile slowly. His arms wrapped around my chest protectively.

"And you now want to make this our song to show me that in some ways I am still free even though I was given to you?" I asked as he held me to his chest protectively. The choir in the back ground was so beautiful that I was starting to get lost in the music.

"Exactly." Bane whispered kissing my cheek gently and softly and I exhaled softly as he continued to kiss down my neck and I hissed lightly and I lifted my hand over my shoulder and gently ran my fingers over his face. Two more days and already I was beginning to feel my emotions start to emerge. The human emotions I use to have. In seconds Bane turned me around and I pulled him to me and felt our lips crash against one another and I wrapped my around him and he did the same with his arms around my hips. He lifted me off the ground and moved me toward the bed and I could feel my mind flash back to that field. The music is so enchanting and I couldn't get enough of it or him. He laid me on the bed, his lips not leaving mine.

He bit down on my bottom lip and I gasped in shock and his tongue pushed its way into my mouth and I moaned against him and he began to press his hips into mine and I growled gripping his shoulders hard enough that my nails were starting to pierce into his skin. He pulled back slowly, but his face was still inches from mine. His eyes looked down at me with such a soft gaze that I couldn't even begin to wonder what he was thinking. He looked down my body for a moment before slowly sitting up and taking my hands and lifting me from the bed and turned me over onto my hands and knees and I started to grow a bit nervous wondering what he was going to do. I closed my eyes for a moment and prepared myself. I felt Bane's chest on my back and he moved my hair over my right shoulder and began to kiss directly over my neck and I immediately shivered feeling this shiver move all the way down my body and I groaned softly feeling something move between my legs and press against my entrance for a moment I was afraid that his cock would enter me, but it didn't happen.

His lips trailed over my cheek until he met my lips and I kissed him back gently now feeling his hips move into mine and I could feel the shaft of his cock rub against my entrance and I whimpered at the feeling for it made my vagina pulse and vibrate beyond belief. He started to move more and I could feel the heat and bliss between my legs start to build. It didn't even take me long to start moving back with him. His arms wrapped around me and we moved as one, his growls and groans were sharp in my ear and he continued to move against me and panted now against him.

"Ah." I whimpered and he continued to grind against me and the music continued to play and it only made things feel even better. I could feel his firm body press harder into mine as he ground his hips against mine and my hips moved to keep up with his movements. I bit my lip hard stifling any words that happened to come from me. I had to keep myself under control. This was part of the deal and I mustn't let my want for lust take over my mind. Sex makes you weak. Bane continued to kiss over my neck, his body not leaving mine. I was glad for this for I didn't want his body to leave mine at the moment I could feel the pleasure building up inside me. I closed my eyes feeling my legs start to push together and I suddenly felt fingers pressing against my clit and I gasped hard.

"Ah don't." I moaned out gripping the blanket tight my back arching into his chest.

"You will not hold back your orgasms with me unless I command it." he whispered lustfully in my ear and he moved faster and harder against me making my body move even faster against him and I felt my orgasm forced out of me and I moaned hard tensing up and I felt him groan behind me and I could feel him coming on my stomach and I panted and collapsed onto the bed. By now the music had stopped and he and I were sprawled out on the bed and I kept my eyes closed as he moved me closer to him. It did not take me long to figure he was trying to make me want sex and make me want him. That is why he was teaching me all of these things. So I wouldn't be too nervous or afraid or hostile when the time came. The only question was when was that time?


	17. Chapter 17

17

It would be one more day before Antebellum came back to "check" on me. I was somewhat cautious and antsy and I didn't know why. Bane spent the entire day underground working on God knows what while I remained on the roof of the company. I refused to stay indoors today. I wanted to know why he did this, why it took all these years to find out that I was merely be created for someone else. I stared at the city and sighed for a moment. Earlier Shoshanna came and flat ironed my hair into wavy curls and I learned a few things about her before I sent her home.

She went to high school and she has a mom and a dad and an older sister. During the attack she was kidnapped and presumed dead. It seems her parents and she are in hiding, but she comes out of hiding when I need her. It seems I am a better captor than her first one. I asked Barsad to escort her to malls around Gotham and pick up more clothes for me. I was happy he accepted my apology for getting side tracked by the sky. I wanted to make sure Bane had not gotten upset with him, but he said everything was all good. I wasn't sure what I would do with this blank day, but I didn't care if I did anything. My mind was blank trying to sort out why this happened and what I was going to say to the doctor when I saw him, but what could I say to him? He is my creator, my father.

He made me what I was today. He made me strong and powerful, that I could defeat anyone, any man…except Bane. I frowned visibly wondering why this was making me so angry again. It wasn't like I fully accepted this fact, but it didn't make this any less painful in my mind. I felt my mind starting to wonder when I heard the door of the roof open and I lifted my head a bit trying to focus on hearing the heart beat alone to determine who someone was. Since I had good hearing why not try and put it to good use? I was sure there will be a time in my life when my eyes will not help me so my ears would. I had already knew Bane's heart beat. It was massive and full of life yet so tainted and irregular at the same time.

This heart beat I heard was a normal clean heart that was somewhat off. It was the lungs that were affected from smoking.

"Barsad do you smoke?" I asked knowing it was him and I turned to him and he blinked for a moment and cleared his throat. So it was him.

"I stopped a while back." he announced and I nodded.

"I am glad you did. Such harsh chemicals can kill you…" I said and pointed to my chest. "It can change your heart beat." He grinned.

"So now you care about my health?" he asked and I tilted my head.

"I do. You have been very nice since my arrival and I see you as a trusted ally." I told. He seemed a bit taken back by my words and he nodded.

"And how do you see Bane?" he asked and I felt my chest tighten at his question. I had never been asked what I thought about Bane. I could say a lot of things. He has a way with words; he knows how to get inside your head, and that he is impossible to beat.

"I see him as another predator equal to me." I replied. Barsad nodded slowly and looked out at the city.

"Well I've been instructed to go into the city and prepare for that doctor's arrival." he told. I looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Antebellum? Are you escorting me to see him?" I asked and he merely shrugged.

"Me and a few men are going to follow you and Bane. Are you nervous?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Why would I be nervous?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Who knows how the feral Alitaria thinks." he told and I held myself and turned away from him.

"What if the doctor sees something wrong with me, what if I am not right and he needs to take me back to the island, back to the labs. What if…?" I asked lightly not being able to finish my last sentence as if I wasn't able to even comprehend what I wanted to say.

"What if they take you from Bane?" he finished and I winced feeling so dependent on that brute that I did not even answer, but he knew that I was thinking that.

"I don't know why I hate him, but can bare his presence and his touch. Our chemicals make us indestructible yet…he will always be one step above me that makes him stronger than I." I told.

"Well maybe your body is telling you one thing and your mind is telling you another. Your heart, being your body, is more accepting than your mind, being your brain. You've been re created mind wise, but not heart wise. Those doctors can't change how you feel about someone. It's a human emotion that we can't always explain." he said.

I looked down slowly and sighed softly.

"Yes I know." I told. Barsad nodded and then looked up at the sky.

"I have to go before it gets late. Do you need me to get you anything while I am out?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. I am fine." I told him and he nodded giving me a light smile and leaving the roof. Later that night I was in a short black gown listening to 'Now we are Free' and the song made me think so much and it calmed me as well. My hair was still in waves over my shoulders and my green eyes connected to the window in front of me. Bane had returned and I was so lost in thought that I hardly said anything to him. He had been at his desk working most of the time so we didn't say anything to each other. My eyes took in each roof top around me and I explored every edge of each top leaving nothing unturned with my eyes.

"I asked you a question." I heard Bane say in a mildly forceful tone. I lifted my head slowly; the radio now off and nothing was playing. I had not even heard him speak let alone ask me a question.

"And what is your question?" I asked.

"What are you wearing tomorrow?" he asked and I felt that a waste of my time having to answer. I shrugged mildly.

"I don't know." I answered quickly glancing back at the roof tops.

"Are you trying to avoid conversation with me? Have I upset you somehow to the point that you feel the need to block me from your mind completely?" he asked.

"Does that upset you?" I asked.

"Yes." he growled out and I slowly turned to face him and I could see his body facing me a bit, yet his legs remained under the desk.

"I am merely thinking." I replied and looked back out the window.

"And what have you been thinking about?" he asked and I was silent for a moment still keeping my eyes on the window when suddenly I heard a loud smashing noise and in the reflection of the mirror I saw his desk mash to pieces.

"Damnit Alitaria I will not be ignored!" he yelled in a harsh commanding tone. I chuckled softly.

"How odd how my calm reactions only get me brash results from you." I told and looked at him to see his hands curled up into fists. He must not have had a good day. I frowned lightly and began to confront him slowly. His eyes were filled will anger and emotion. "You wish to fight me now?"

His harsh stare sharpened on me and he leaned back as I neared him.

"It would be a waste of time to fight a battle I know I'd win." he told as if that were already a known fact and scowled a bit.

"How do you know you've never fought me." I told. He leaned forward to me now.

"I know." was all he said and now I was in the mood to test this fact of his, but I knew I would have to wait. Dr. Antebellum was coming tomorrow and I had to be ready.

"I am going to bed." I said and turned wanting to embrace the bed only to have my wrist gripped hard and I turned sharply looking up at him.

"No good night kiss? No smart remark which will result in me restraining you onto the bed?" he asked. My hand formed a fist in his hold.

"I have other things to worry about." I said pulling back from his grip only to have him jerk me forward. I stared up at him for a while watching as he just stared down at me as if wanting to say something, but not knowing what exactly.

"Do not do anything you will regret tomorrow." he warned and I was a tad stunned by such a comment for I do not know why he would ever say something like that. He let me go and sat right back down his chair and picked up the paper work that was under his shattered desk and started looking over them. I merely moved to the bed thinking about his words. It seemed he may have known me better then I knew myself. I got under the blankets and simply let my mind put me to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Everything was in slow motion today. Me waking up, taking a shower, and getting ready. It was late too, around ten 'o' clock. Bane was getting ready in a room of his own while Shoshanna came over and helped to my hair. She was very good at doing hair and I treasured that about her. However now I was silent as she did my hair in curls.

"Whatever it is you're getting ready for I am sure you'll do great." she said kindly and I frowned.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I answered and it was silent for a second.

"Sorry." she answered and I sighed feeling nothing, but guilt for my words.

"Don't be. You were only trying to help." I announced. When she was finished with my hair Barsad escorted her to her home and I took this time to get dressed. I put on black pants and a black tank top. Bane still held out on letting me wear bras and panties which now would be a good time to have such things. The door of the room opened and in came Bane in his back pants and black jacket. He looked very presentable today. He stared at me and nodded once.

"You look nice." he replied and I nodded.

"As do you." I said, but with little enthusiasm. I felt like things were going back to day one. I felt like I was just as frozen and emotionless as I was before I came here. Bane nodded.

"Time to go mobile." he said and I nodded sliding on some black boots and leaving out the room with him. I can only imagine that Bane was putting on a professional show at the moment and I didn't blame him. These were people he was allowing into the city and he needed to make sure everything went along smoothly. We left the company and I saw nothing but men on computers on the first floor. I guess this is where he had access to the entire city or how he kept watch over everything.

We exited the building and I saw Barsad standing in front of a large black truck with the back seat door open. Bane and I both stopped and looked at each other and he nodded.

"After you." he replied and I got into the back and he followed. Barsad got in the front seat drivers side and began to drive. The car ride felt slow. I looked behind us to see other vehicles following right behind us and I assumed they were coming with us.

"You see nervous." Bane told and I looked at him slowly.

"Or excited." I replied softly and looked away facing the window again. I wondered where we would be meeting the doctor at and I wanted to ask Bane, but I decided not to ruin anything for myself. As I looked around I noticed some of the buildings started to look familiar and in a few minutes the car stopped and Bane got out slowly and I followed and I looked at the building in front of us and I looked up to try and find the top, but it was a tall building and my eyes caught the name 'Gotham Bank'. This was the bank where Barsad found me. Why would we meet here? Bane began to walk forward and glanced at me and I took the hint to follow and I did. His men followed us inside and I wondered what was going to happen. I am sure Bane and Antebellum would talk about me and Bane would tell me what he really thought about me.

The place was deserted and trashed and I ignored the entire ruble and followed Bane up the stairs which would lead us to the roof top. I could hear a helicopter hovering around and I looked up and stopped for a split second before continuing to follow Bane who was moving at a very swift pace. Was he trying to get this over with? I couldn't tell and something was off about him, but I couldn't tell what it was. It was loud in the hall even though no one said anything. The men behind us had loud footsteps and the armor they wore bore down on their bodies making them sound louder than usual.

Bane opened the door and led everyone out and I walked out seeing a helicopter on the other side and standing in front of them in a row were ten men with weapons and in front of them were three scientists, Dr. Antebellum being the one in the middle. Bane held his held his hand up motioning for us all to stop and we did and he began to move towards the three scientists and they began to move towards him.

"Soldiers Antebellum? And I thought we had enough common ground to meet without such fire power." Bane said holding onto the straps of his vest and I listened watching as Dr. Antebellum chuckled.

"So please explain to me why you have brought freed prisoners with you on such occasion." he told his arms behind his back. Bane looked at the small man with a firm stare.

"To shoot me in case I have decided to kill you." he confirmed and I mere winced at his words. His death would mean I would be free, but it would also mean everything he created would fall and I would be alone. I looked down for a moment and then back up when Dr. Antebellum winced and shifted with mild discomfort before he spoke.

"How has she been? To your liking I hope." he said looking at me and I stared at him with little to no emotion and Bane glanced at me and then back at the man.

"She is very rare." he replied and I could not tell if that was good or bad. Antebellum nodded.

"Alright. Shall we get to business then? Project Oasis come." he commanded waving me over and I winced and began to slowly confront the doctor and I stepped in front of Bane and he took one large step back, but he did not retreat to his men and for that I was glad. Being called Oasis was so new to me and I was not use to hearing it again. It was odd and brought back memories of the island. Now the other two doctors started to check me, running a flash light over my eyes and checking my hearing and arms. Antebellum nodded as they confirmed things to be accurate or acceptable. I did not move and Antebellum looked at me.

"Remove your clothing." he commanded and I froze for a second and Antebellum frowned somewhat. "Oasis." I took hold of my dress straps and slid them down and as they fell my dress fell along with it. Antebellum began to move his hands over my body slowly, his fingers sliding over my breasts slowly. Little did I know that Bane's eyes were showing more anger and rage, his fingers curling up into a tight fist.

I looked forward somewhat use to Antebellum's touches and one if his hands reached between my legs and two of his fingers entered me quickly and I shifted a bit growling a bit and he removed his fingers after a few seconds.

"She is still untouched… good." he said and smiled at me like a man would a small child. "What do I say about sex?" My eyes stayed connected on the helicopter and I slowly looked down at him.

"Sex breeds weakness." I replied and he nodded once.

"Good good." he told looking at Bane. "We may trade chemicals." he told and I watched as Barsad came over to one of Antebellum's soldier and in both of their hands were two grey boxes. I pulled up my dress and watched as they exchanged boxes and separated from each other.

"Alitaria come." Bane commanded and the doctor smiled.

"You behave now Oasis." he told and began to turn away and I stared at him for a moment listening to his heart beat. It was so calm and he wasn't nervous at all.

"Why?" I asked softly and Antebellum stopped and looked at me.

"Why?" he asked confused. I blinked for a moment watching him.

"Why did you lie to me…make me into this…for him?" I asked knowing he knew who I was talking about and the small man merely chuckled.

"Oh my dear it was all for the good of science. You were the one. You are perfect. You are the only one who has survived the Oasis chemical, not even the people we test today have survived. You are a predator who is matched with Bane in every form and shape." he told and I looked down listening to him with shaky hands, but it wasn't visible.

"You have been testing on others?" I asked my voice now shaky as if I was about to cry. Antebellum grinned and nodded.

"Why yes yes. Just think about how we can train others like you to be soldiers for high classed buyers all over the world. Once we test your blood we will find out what it is about you that makes you acceptable to the chemical." he explained and I began to shake a bit more my mouth dropping slowly at his words. I was a pawn basically; a lab rat to determine if a chemical was useful. And he was going to use my blood further more to find out how to trick and use other people.

"Alitaria come." Bane said calmly but with force as well.

"It is sad that you don't understand." Antebellum said and I made direct eye contact with the small man.

"Oh yes. I understand perfectly. You want blood? I shall paint this roof top with it." I said calmly and I shot my right hand down and stretched my fingers wide, my sharp claws out and waiting to do my bidding and Antebellum's eyes widened as I struck. Like a cat my arm flew up fast and my nails connected with flesh and mouth as they glided across his face, blood seeping from his face. Now his heart beat had dramatically increased.


	19. Chapter 19

19

This predator was done being a pet. I watched as the 'good' doctor flew across the air and slid onto the ground and I glared down at him and watched as he didn't move. The other two doctors eyes widened and they scurried behind the soldiers who had raised their guns. By now Bane had wrapped his arms around me and lifted me from the ground.

"Kill them." Bane commanded and all I could hear was gun shots as if I was in a war zone. My eyes widened and I closed my eyes and I could painfully see the war times again. The prisoners in death camps and people dying, being shot in their faces and in the back of their heads. I was in that dark place again like I was last time when I had run from Bane. I could only feel movement and sound.

"Get us back to the company." Bane said in his usual calm voice. I closed my eyes even tighter as the images grew more efficient and clearer as if I was there. A sharp sting came across my face and I saw colors again and I looked around to see Bane holding me.

"I am afraid you are not going to black your way out of this one." he said and I could see the anger in his eyes as I felt us moving. We were back in the vehicle yet I continued to struggle from his hold however he only held me tighter. I growled and scratched and pushed.

"Let me go!" I replied and he only restrained me more. He did this the entire ride back to the company. He dragged me into the company kicking and screaming, but once he got me into the room he had me pinned against the wall, a tight grasp on around my throat. My air was completely cut off.

"You do not command me and you do not disobey me." he stated and he slid my body up the wall. His tone was vicious and I could not even imagine how angry he was at me but I was angry at him too. He let me go after I said nothing and I dropped to the ground and inhaled sharply. After a few breaths I stood up.

"How dare you act like you own me. I am not sorry for what I did and if I had a choice to go back in time and do it again I would." I said. His eyes showed the frown his mouth didn't show.

"Act? I do not act like I own you, I do not pretend that I own you. It is just a way of life that I own you." he said and I could no longer control my anger and I yelled and shoved him hard which did nothing, but instead he grabbed me and threw me hard and I flew across the room and hit the book shelf hard. I cracked four shelves making books fall onto the ground and I lifted my head up fast a snarl emitting from my lips and I could see he was ready for a fight and so was I. The only thing that got my attention was the book from earlier I was trying to get before Barsad stopped me. I noticed the pages were open and I titled my head and took the book holding it up and looking at it. The pages showed nothing but pictures with me in them. I looked at each picture and I remember taking them before and after I was injected. The first picture was me as a young girl with normal brown eyes and short hair. The words beneath it were dates of when I came to the island. I continued to flip through the pages looking at how much I changed over the years before the oasis and after. My mouth dropped as I continued to flip the pages and watched my transformation in my face, my eyes, my hair, my body. Under the pictures of my transformed self were notes on my body and my personality. I looked at Bane to see he still looked calm as ever.

"You had pictures and date on me." I said in shock and he nodded.

"Yes. I would need them if I was going to figure out how to deal with you when you were finally brought to me." he said and looked back down at the pages. "And Antebellum said you would be obedient and that I would have no problem breaking you. Well he was obviously wrong, but breaking you is still going to be an adventure for both of us."

My eyes widened as I slowly let the book drop out of my hand I looked up at him. He still planned on keeping me.

"The deal…it meant nothing." I said and he nodded calmly removing his jacket.

"It was an experiment I told you this before. Antebellum was right. We are equal predators: male and female. You are meant to be mine and I you. Now how you decide to accept this is your choice, but if you decide to fight it like the strong woman I know you are…I will break you." he said and he explained it slowly and lightly as if trying to make sure he left nothing out of his explanation.

I frowned deeply, my fingers curling into tight fists and Bane looked at me hands.

"Ah I see you have anger built up inside you." he said holding onto his vest. "Well if you think you can beat me by all means come at me."

I growled and ran for him swiftly and yelled out as I jumped slamming my fist into the side of his fists, but my reply was his large arms wrapping around my back and holding me tight and I gasped continuing to throw my fists into his face not caring if it hit his mask. My knuckled were throbbing as I continued to punch him.

"How sad your fists are similar to that of a weak man." he said and I screamed in frustration and clawed the only thing visible to me on his face, his eyes. That got me released but by being thrown at the window. I felt my back connect with glass and long cracking sounds were heard and I was surprised it caught me without breaking immediately and I looked up only to Bane running at me with his fists pulled back and I quickly dodged and glided behind him and I watched as the glass shattered into thousands of pieces and I was surprised he actually tried to punch me. He slowly turned to me, scratches over his eyes and blood trailing down his face, but I watched as the wounds closed up and he wiped the blood from his face slowly and looked down at his finger tips.

"It has been years since I have seen my own blood," he said looking at his hands softly and then up at me. "No holding back." Was all he said before charging me again and I ran for him again and he speared me right into the ground knocking all air out of me. I hit the ground hard hearing it crack almost and I panted trying to get the air back into me. I saw his massive fist coming down at my face and I caught it with one hand but it only made my hand closer to my face. I had to use my other hand as well to stop his blow. Bane looked down at me.

"Do you see Alitaria? Do you see the power I have that you can never beat?" he asked. I growled as his knuckles grew closer to my face.

"I see… that," I struggled trying to hold back his fist. "You are no different than Antebellum!"


	20. Chapter 20

20

For the first time I watched Bane's eyes wince and he leaned back a bit and he removed his fist from my face and held my hands above my head and his knees spread my legs wide so I couldn't kick or successfully struggle.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked firmly and I sighed feeling a tad calm, but I still didn't want to be held down like I was.

"You are just like him. You are using me for your own sick personal benefit. I may have given in to him willingly out of thought I was getting help, but I will not give in to you." I said trying to free my arms from his grip but he tightened his arm on my hands and I gasped at the mild pain that resulted. His hard stare pierced into my head and I could never understand how his eyes could show so much emotion.

"Did I inject you with chemicals that could alter your body and your mind? No. Did I force you to kill men in this city? Why no I didn't. Did I force you to enjoy my cock countless nights before?" he asked moving closer and I winced at his words hating how he was right and I looked away. "You see you are in denial of accepting me. You are afraid and fear sculpts weakness."

I tensed at his words and scoffed.

"I am not afraid to accept anything. I do not accept a person I have been given." I told.

"There you go denying your true feelings again. That weakness is growing inside you like a little plant." he said and I began to growl a bit my chest heaving as he mocked me.

"I have proven myself stronger than any man in this city." I told. He shook his head.

"Not stronger than me." he corrected and I glared.

"Then maybe I should start looking for your weakness then." I told. He stared at me for a long moment and his silence began to put me off.

"My mask gives me my strength. I inhale the venom that is inside it and it keeps me strong. It also keeps the pain from my past at bay. I can only go 48 hours without it before I am in a massive amount of pain." he explained slowly taking his mask off and my eyes widened as I watched him remove it.

"You'd tell me this?" I asked. He nodded.

"I want you to trust me willingly." he told. As his hands held me I was trying to tell if he was lying, but he was so good at keeping his heart beat calm.

"I cannot tell if you are lying." I told softly and he nodded.

"Yes. So you will have to make that judgment on your own." he said and I looked at his mask he had set down and not once did I want to take it or destroy it. To think him to be in such pain made me cringe even if I disliked him.

"You are like Sampson." I told lightly looking up at him.

"And you my beautiful Delilah." he said tracing over my face with his free and my eyes closed as I felt the small pulses in his fingers move across my face. I felt my hands released and they remained over my head as I watched him take off his shirt and his vest and I merely stared as he moved back down closing the space between us and his lips collided with mine in a deep loving way. I was slow to react at first because my mind was clouded by everything that had happened today, but once his chest pressed slowly against mine I felt the spark inside me ignite from feeling his heart beat against mine. I wrapped my hands around his head pulling him closer sucking on his bottom lip gently and his arms moved between our bodies and I felt his hands slide down my shirt and under it slowly gliding his fingers around my navel. My hands slide down his chest and I began to feel something in the pit of my stomach. It was warmth and excitement and I never felt this before from the other times I was in a position like this with him.

A light moan emitted from my lips as I felt my shirt being removed and then Bane stood up and I watched as hi pants left his body. I looked up at his muscular form covered in mild scars and his eyes remained on me and he took my pants and slid them down quickly and now I was bare like him. Bane lifted me from the ground and moved me towards the bed and gently and slowly lied me down on the soft blankets. He slowly lied back on top of me and he kissed me deeply and I felt my heart flutter and it was like my body was telling me something. It was ready. This fact made me nervous and I felt like Antebellum would be watching me to see if I was disobeying him. But he was dead. He had no control over me anymore.

Bane's large hands massaged my cheeks as he continued to devour my mouth dominating it. I could hear the music he played for me in my head. Now we are Free. I was free from Antebellum. Banes head moved down from lips and he trailed kisses down my jaw line until he reached my chest. His lips wrapped around my right nipple and he sucked gently on it and that only sent a spark through my body making a loud sharp moan escape me. My nipples were sensitive and he tugged on the soft bud and licked around it while his other hand played with my left breast. I couldn't help but shiver and watch as he continued to force moans from my body. His eyes looked up at me and he sucked a bit harder and his left hand pinched my left nipple making my chest buck a bit beneath him. Our eyes however did not leave each other. My eyes grew weaker from lust and pleasure as his grew stronger from the reactions he got from me.

Finally my head fell back and I couldn't take it any longer and Bane knew this for he began to kiss back up against my chest back up my neck and towards my jaw line before meeting my lips again. I moaned against his and a small groan emitted from his chest.

"Spread your legs." he mumbled in a low tone against my lips and I looked at him for a moment before I felt my legs act on their own accord and they spread out beneath him. I felt something slowly move towards the entrance of my vagina and I knew it was the head of his cock and I closed my eyes now letting out a slow whimper of fear. "I will be here with you through this pain."

My eyes shot open and I looked up at him slowly as if not expecting such words. No one has ever been with me through anything. Not the pain of me running away, the pain of first being tested with the oasis chemical, or the pain that came with the oasis chemical. His fingers curled into mine and he smiled gently down at me and I felt the head of his cock start to push forward and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Get it over with." I whispered opening my eyes and looking at him to see he was a bit surprised and his eyes gave me a worried look as if asking 'are you sure?' but my soft eyes showed him I was sure. I wanted to embrace the pain as quickly as possible and him going slow would only make me even more nervous. His other hand came up and gripped the head board hard and with one mighty thrust he pushed into me and I felt a burning painful feeling like never before and I screamed out a bit as I felt my hymen rip and bleed and my legs just spread out wide. Banes forehead rested on mine as I felt tears stream down my face. All I could see was white with red liquid flowing down the middle. Purity ripped by blood. I shook a bit as I panted slowly.

"We are one." I heard Bane say and I looked at him through watery eyes and felt him move out a bit and it burned more and I closed my eyes for a moment feeling him start to move back and forth slowly and the pain just remained there. Burning and hot. Bane watched me and I just looked down for a moment so I could focus on the pain and it slowly started to disappear and something replaced it. Something that made my heart jump. I began to moan a bit more.

"You like it?" Bane asked and I nodded.

"Yes." I moaned out softly.

"You want me to stop?" he asked moving a bit faster now making my stomach tightens and my fingers now grip the blankets. I shook my head.

"No." I replied and he nodded and smirked now starting to slow down.

"Want to me to thrust harder?" he asked in a deep lustful tone and I nodded.

"Yes. Please." I said and he nodded and he gripped my hips and thrust forward and it was powerful and hard. I yelled out, but not in pain or agony, but in pleasure and bliss. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth trying not to scream loud, but Bane's hand removed it.

"Do not hide your moans from my ears Alitaria." he said in a panting voice as he continued to thrust into me, my vagina stretching with each thrust. "I want to hear your voice."

His thrusts stayed the same for a moment and I felt my hips moving with his for the first time and my chest arched a bit as he moved into me.

"Now let us find your G-spot." he said and I looked at him through glazed eyes.

"G what, ahh!" I yelled out as he thrust deeper into me and I felt him hit a spot that made the pleasure increase tenfold.

"Ah found it." he panted out as he continued to move. My legs were locked tightly around him and I felt my body bounce with his massive thrusts. He felt amazing inside me. This was better than all the other days we had been intimate no doubt. His large cock broke through my tight walls with each movement and he leaned down and kissed me roughly and I moaned against his lips wrapping my arms around him. He growled and panted against me thrusting harder and faster inside me and I couldn't help but emit a growl of my own as he claimed every aspect of me.

"You are very tight Alitaria. It seems you are going to force me to cum sooner than expected." Bane told placing his hands between my legs and rubbing my clit hard and this time I was moaning louder and panting harder.

"Ah Bane! D-don't!" I yelled out feeling my orgasm start to build inside me.

"That's it Alitaria, scream for me." he panted as he pushed harder into me. I could feel the pleasure building up inside me now to a point I could no longer stand I knew I was nearing my orgasm however it felt different this time. Different from the other intimate encounter.

"Ah Bane. I'm going to cum, but it feel different. I'm scared." I moaned out as we held each other. Bane wrapped a hand around my head.

"Cum for me Alitaria. I'm here." he cooed thrusting harder and faster and this time it harsh and wild and in seconds I felt my body arch into his and I felt my vagina throb beyond belief. My mind was racked with pleasure and I moaned out loudly. Bane groaned against me and I felt something hot pour into me. My whole body shook and trembled and Bane pressed his forehead against me as he moved a few more times before slowing down. He kissed me hard and deep and I returned it before pulling back to continue panting. He slowly pulled out and I groaned a bit as he slid beside me and pulled me close to his body as if he were afraid I would disappear once he pulled out of me. Our bodies entangled in one another and he looked me over.

"How do you feel?" he asked and I nodded slowly.

"Achy, but other than that I am alright." I said. "You felt hot inside me." He nodded.

"Yes I will always be hot inside you even when I cum inside you." he told and I nodded slowly looking down at him for a moment before looking back up at him.

"I want to do it again." I said.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Bane was more than willingly to give in the new desires I had found out I had. My nails ripped the bed sheets as he thrust into me from behind. I liked this position oddly enough. His fingers gripped my waist hard bruising them slightly, but my body did not react negatively towards it. My moans grew louder with each massive thrust and my body bucked forward and back with his.

Through all of this my clouded mind moved around the room to look towards the window to see a low light in the sky and I knew the sun was close to coming. It was odd for when we were having sex hours were like minutes to me. Bane flipped us so he was on his back now and I was sitting on his lap.

"Take charge." he commanded and I panted hard hiding my shock that he was letting me take command and I embraced this to the fullest. I moved up a bit and sat back down taking his large cock inside me and his hands held my hips once again as I began to move up and down and my eyes closed as the pleasure increased causing more moans to escape me. I whimpered and mewled as he guided me up and down on him and my head fell back as my body continued to bounce on his. Why would Antebellum not want me to experience such a thing? He said it would make me weak but my heart was pumping faster than ever keeping the oasis flowing faster through my veins. He lied to me even about the natural beauties of human contact.

Bane sat up now and wrapped his arms around me as if somehow knowing my thoughts and comforting me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we moved harder and faster against one another until we both groaned hard and came together and cheeks pressed against one another as our orgasms hit us hard. Now what was once a room filled with harsh moaning and growling was now replaced with heavy to soft pants and Bane slowly lied back holding me with him and I moved off hips, but remained on top of him. He pulled the blankets over us and I rested my head on his chest and he held me tight.

"Do you still feel like a toy?" I heard him ask in a low tone and my eyes fluttered close as I took in the calming beat of his heart and I shook my head.

"No." I answered truthfully. Although I did not know what this would mean. What would happen now that we did this? My feelings towards him have indeed changed of that I had no doubt. I felt his large finger tips scale over my back gently.

"I apologize if I was rough with you during our intimacy. At a point my mind drifted back to last night when we met with Antebellum and it clouded the movements of my body." he told and I slowly opened my eyes the moments of the doctor's death playing in my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him slowly and his eyes were on the ceiling for a moment.

"He touched you… he undressed you and touched you again. He even defiled you in my presence and that was enough motives for me to kill him, but you beat me to it. I wanted to claim you so I knew myself that you would belong to me and me alone." he explained looking down at me and I kept my soft gaze on him and nodded softly.

"I accept you." was all I said before resting my head back on his chest and he hugged me even tighter and I closed my eyes once again and felt sleep over take me. I do not know how long I slept, but I knew I was not on Bane's chest for my head was rested upon a pillow. My green eyes opened slowly and it was quiet, but the door opening made me sit up and turn over.

Barsad was now entering when he saw me and shut his eyes tight and looked away.

"Jesus. Sorry. Didn't mean to barge in. I just came to inform you that Bane has left to go do some business and that girl of yours is on her way up." he told. I hid myself casually from his eyes and grinned.

"It is okay Barsad you have seen me naked before." I told him and he nodded keeping his head turned.

"True, but that was before you and Bane were intimate." he informed and I smiled and stepped out of bed and felt a mild ache between my thighs and I looked down to see grey bruises on my hips and then on my shoulders and stomach. They were starting to lighten and disappear as my heart beat began to increase from waking up since heart beats slowed down when sleeping. He wasn't joking about roughness.

"Alright Barsad thank you." I told him and he nodded.

"Also Bane says you have been permitted to leaving the company and entering the city." he said and my eyes widened with happiness.

"Really? Can Shoshanna come with me?" I asked and he nodded with a small smile finally looking at me again.

" Yes he actually suggested you take her with you since she knows Gotham," he said then moved towards me pulling something out of his pocket. I looked down as he handed it to me and it was a small cell phone. "Here this cell has my number in it. Since I am always with Bane or I will be able to contact you and you us."

I nodded slowly taking the cell phone and looking it over. It was a silver cell phone with a screen to where I could touch things to activate it. I had never owned one before and I felt unique for having one. I looked up at him.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"Welcome. I have to go meet Bane underground now. Call me if you need me or him." he told and I nodded.

"Okay." I said and he smiled and left the room. I was right to put my trust in him. I hurried and took a shower and got dressed in a green tank that showed my stomach and black cargo pants. Once my boots were on there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and in came Shoshanna, smiling at me. I grinned back. "Hey how are you?"

"I'm good and you?" she asked and I nodded.

"I am fine." I replied tucking the phone in my pocket. Shoshanna grinned casually.

"So what would you like to do today?" she asked. I looked towards the window and pointed at it.

"Let's go out there." I told and she arched a brow.

"Into Gotham where all the prisoners are running free?" she asked and I nodded with excitement.

"Yes. You can show me around. Don't worry I will keep you safe." I told her and she smiled even more before sighing.

"Okay let's go out there." she told and I smiled and left out the room and she followed.

"So Shoshanna I have been wondering something, why do you continue to come to the company? I mean I know I said you would be working for me, but you don't have to come back." I told getting on the elevator. I saw the young girl's face drop a bit as the doors closed and we began to go down.

"You save me from hell and reunited me with my family. I know you don't pay me and I could easily stay away, but I feel like I would be safe with you and my family would be safe somewhat." she told and I tilted my head.

"But I am on the bad guys side." I told softly. She nodded once.

"That may be true, but I know you are not a bad guy. Just a good guy forced to be with a bad guy." she said. I was silent for a moment thinking about her words. She was right and I couldn't deny that. I could only hope Bane would not ask me to do anything that involved hurting an innocent person or a family. We left out the company and I looked around.

"So where should go first?" I asked and she thought for a moment.

"We could go visit my family. They would love to meet you." she said and I smiled and nodded.

"Sure." I answered and began to follow her down the quiet street ignoring this odd feeling I felt in the pit of my stomach.

(Author's notes)

Okay everyone drama is about to start pretty soon and knowing me when I get up to 20 chapters in a story I begin a totally new story for when this one ends. So I have decided to write a Chronicles of Riddick, but I cannot decide to pair my OC with Riddick or Vaako. I am both a Vin Diesel and Karl Urban fan. So PM any opinions on whatcha think. Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

22

This city was magnificent aside from the prisoners running around terrorizing people and stealing from stores. Shoshanna showed me the neighborhoods she was familiar with. She showed me the malls she went to and the places she ate with her friends. Now we were on the side walk towards her house.

"I don't see much of my friends anymore. I don't even know if they're alive." she explained. I nodded walking casually beside her.

"You must really miss them." I assumed and she nodded slowly before glancing at me.

"What about you? Where you even from and how did you make it into the city?" she asked. I kept my eyes forward and shrugged.

"I ran away from home long ago. I don't remember where I am from actually, but I took a boat with other drifters and homeless people and we were taken to an island inside the Bermuda Triangle." I told. Her eyes widened.

"The Bermuda Triangle? Isn't that where ships get lost at sea?" she asked as we turned a corner and I nodded placing my hands in my pocket. I could feel my phone rattling in my left pocket.

"Yes. We were taken to the island where they ran tests on us. I proved to be successful for their latest project and in the end I was given to Bane as…entertainment." I told hesitantly and she winced a bit.

"I see. So you are just like me." she said and I looked at her not understanding the similarity.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she shook her head looking at me.

"You were forced to be with someone. I know you'd rather be free." she told and I bit my lip a bit before shrugging.

"I have made peace with the situation that I am in." I told her and for a moment I could not feel the sun above me and I looked around noticing we were in an ally.

"Shoshanna where are we?" I asked looking down at her and she remained smiling.

"It's okay. My parents don't really want me bringing you to our house, but at this time of the day they are at this store rummaging for food for me and my sister. It's right up here." she pointed guiding me around the corner to a grocery store. The windows were all broken and it mildly disturbed me seeing nothing but broken and torn buildings. Shoshanna stepped through the window and I followed her. I was not surprised her folks didn't want me at their house. I wouldn't want me there either.

"Mom? Dad?" I heard her call out and I looked around at the store. Shelves were knocked over and most of the food was missing.

"Over here Sho." I heard a female voice and Shoshanna motioned for me to follow her and I did looking around as we moved down an aisle and I saw a woman putting some chips and soda in a bag. She had long stringy hair and had on a sweater and nice grey pants.

"Mom this is my friend Alitaria. You know the woman I told you about who saved me." Shoshanna told and the woman stopped and looked at me. Her eyes widened at my presence and she smiled.

"You're the one who rescued my daughter." she told and moved and wrapped her arms around me. I was shocked by her actions and slowly patted her shoulders. "For the longest time we thought she was dead, killed during the prison breaks. But you brought her back to us."

I nodded looking down for a moment. I pushed the thoughts of Bane from my head. He was the reason the prisoners escaped. If he hadn't released them then Roscoe never would've gotten Shoshanna.

"Alitaria this is my mom, Carolyn. Mom where's dad and Abby?" she asked and Carolyn pulled back and looked at the young girl.

"They are at home." she told and Shoshanna only nodded once.

"Oh okay." she replied and Carolyn looked at me.

"My daughter tells me you work for the mad man who has done this to our city, the man who has killed the Batman." she said in a mild stern tone. I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded.

"Well let's just say I didn't really have a choice in the beginning." I told. The woman nodded before looking at Shoshanna.

"When will you be home?" she asked and as she spoke I noticed her heart beat was slowly increasing as if she were nervous. I expected such a reaction since she find out I was with Bane. Shoshanna shrugged.

"In a few hours, um I'm taking Ali here around the city." she informed and her mother's eyes deepened on her.

"The city is too dangerous for girls to be roaming around." she told and Shoshanna made a begging face.

"But mother Alitaria's different remember. She has powers she will keep me safe." the girl protested. Carolyn squinted at her as if she was not convinced and I nodded once.

"I will keep her safe…I have already killed for her." I told and Carolyn looked at me with shock and cleared her throat for a moment before nodding once.

"Alright." she said softly and I nodded and Shoshanna smiled.

"Thanks mom. We are going to go. I will see you at home." she said kissing the woman's cheek and speed walking back to the front of the store and I slowly turned and followed.

"Alitaria?" Carolyn asked and I turned to her slowly and she gave a worried facial expression. "Keep her safe."

I nodded slowly wondering why she would have to tell me again. It took me a moment to process that she was a hurting mother. I followed Shoshanna back out the store and we moved deeper into the city.

(Author's Notes)

Okay so now I am in experiment mode. I feel like Riddick will be too easy of a story so I am going to do a fanfiction for xmen and see where that takes me. I am stuck between Wolverine, Victor Creed, and Fred Dukes cause I looove Kevin Durand ha anyways pm your ideas of who you would like to read about cause I can make up anything for these three.


	23. Chapter 23

23

As Shoshanna showed me around the city, she told me about the other villains of the city like some guy named the Joker. He killed many people apparently and the Batman took him down.

"And yet Bane was able to kill this man who took down this psychotic man?" I asked and she nodded slowly.

"Some people believe he is alive and in the city. Others believe he is just waiting for the right time to strike." she explained as we continued to walk in the middle of the street.

"It seems Bane has proven he is not all he appears to be." I said. Shoshanna shook her head.

"Why would Bane do this? What is he trying to prove? Or is he not trying to prove anything?" she asked and I kept my eyes forward. Not even I could answer this question. We moved over towards the side walk because some people were actually driving in the road. We passed an alley way and something caught my attention. I stopped and looked at the walls of the two buildings and moved towards them. Something white was marked at the bottom of the wall. I titled my head and bent down towards it. They looked like little birds. It seemed someone had a talent for art.

"It's the mark of the Batman." Shoshanna said and I glanced up at her for a moment before looking back at the wall. I let my sharp nails glide slowly over the little white bats.

"It seems someone believes your hero is still alive." I told.

"You know if you saw the Batman in action…he'd be your hero too." she said and I looked up at her and slowly stood to my feet and she shrunk a bit as I continued to look down at her.

"We all have our heroes." I merely replied before walking back to the side walk.

"Who was yours?" she asked and I tucked my hands in my pocket.

"The man who made me what I am today." I merely replied. Shoshanna jogged back up beside me.

"Oh really? Where is that man?" she asked and I continued to walk.

"In hell. I sent him there last night." I answered and her eyes widened.

"You killed him, but why?" she asked.

"He lied to me and he used me. He gave me to Bane as entertainment and I wasted my life serving him. It was time to get rid of him." I merely replied and she looked down for a moment.

"So you are a prisoner just like Gotham's people." she said and I glanced at her for a moment.

"I guess. But I have adapted to my new fate." I told. Suddenly I felt a force hit me in the back of the head and I slowly stopped and turned looking behind me. I looked at the quiet scenery. It was almost perfect and I didn't know what was off about it.

"What's wrong?" Shoshanna asked and I looked around for a moment not answering before turning away.

"Nothing." I answered and continued walking. Truth was I felt something back there. Something odd that I could not explain. Shoshanna showed me many areas that she herself had seen the Batman. There were many areas. She showed me parks, subways, buildings, and areas with statues. I felt my phone go off while Shoshanna was a few feet in front of me on a trail through a park. It was a text message from Barsad.

_Meet me at the football stadium now._

It took me a moment to reply a simple yes, but I figured the buttons out. I put the phone back in my pocket and looked up at Shoshanna noticing that she was looking at me and that's when I noticed I had stopped walking.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Is there a football stadium around here?" I asked and she nodded slowly.

"Yes. Gotham was known to have the best football team. That was ruined however in the attack." she told and I nodded.

"Take me there." I told and she nodded and we turned and left the way we came in. After a few minutes of walking we were at a large grey stadium. It looked abandoned and depressing almost.

"Alitaria!" I heard Barsad and I stopped and turned to see him coming our way. I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Bane wants to talk to you. Go on in I will escort the girl home." he told and I nodded and looked at Shoshanna.

"I will see you later." I told her and she smiled and nodded.

"Okay." she said and I smiled and moved towards the entrance of the stadium. Once inside I walked down the long hallway until I saw green and brown at the end. Once I got to the end I looked at the field and was shocked to see how destroyed it was. The ground was inside out and it just looked like one big dystopian field. This whole city was a dystopian community.

"I call it art." I heard Bane state and I turned slowly and looked up at him. He was at the top of the stadium. I wondered why he requested me here. I began to walk up the stairs of the bleachers.

"I might go a different direction on that." I told walking up the steps of the stadium. He drew closer to me and I noticed his laid back posture. He sat back in his chair and his legs were crossed over the seat below him. When I was in his row I entered it and sat down beside him. "What did you need?"

Bane looked at me and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I not call upon you without needing something? Can I not just enjoy this magnificent day with my ebony goddess?" he asked. I blinked and looked down for a moment and then at the unevenly leveled field.

"I suspected you would be working." I explained. He nodded.

"I am done working." he said and I looked at him.

"If you have taken the city then what are you working on?" I asked. He lifted his right hand and slowly formed a tight fist.

"Working on destroying this city. The bomb I have will be ready to use very soon. The only thing is that there is a small rebellion being made and I do not know who operates it." he explained. I tilted my head.

"How do you even know that?" I asked calmly and he glanced at me.

"This is Gotham… they will not give up on the Batman as long as there is talk of his existence. Which means people will gather and try to communicate with the outside world. I wish to crush them." he told and I winced for a moment. It was a shame that more people would die.

"I see." I told looking up at the sky for a moment.

"Your girl…what do you know of her?" he asked. I blinked and continued to explore the sky.

"She has a mother named Carolyn and a father and a big sister named Abby." I told.

"Ah so you have met her family?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No just her mother. She's nice." I told and slowly felt something creep into the pit of my stomach and form a knot there. I tilted my head down and looked at him. "Why?"

By now his eyes were focused on my and I didn't like it.

"I have reason to suspect Shoshanna is a part of this secret rebellion." he stated calmly and I winced and shook my head.

"What? No she is a young girl." I told.

"Age means nothing when it comes to survival." he told and I still shook my head.

"No." I told and Bane sat up now.

"Alitaria why else would she continue to stick around?" he asked.

"Because I saved her." I answered quickly.

"Or there is something else. I need you to find out where this secret group is located." he told and while he spoke I still shook my head.

"No no no no no!" I yelled standing up. "You will not ruin this for me." Bane's eyes stuck to my movements and he stood up now.

"Ruin what exactly, your perfect friendship with a minor? Your chances at opening up to her for the mere fact she is a female and can relate to your female needs?" he asked and I still shook my head.

"No." I answered softly and he leaned back a bit.

"She is you first friend." he told and I closed my eyes and turned from him.

"She is not who you say she is." I stated.

"So prove me wrong. Let her trust you. You forget you are somewhat in the in between the good and bad side. If she has nothing to hide then I will rule her and her family out of acts of rebellion." he told and I looked down for a moment.

"And if she is? You will kill her and all who rebel against you." I told and I felt his large hands fall upon my cheeks and I looked up at him.

"I will let you decide the punishment." he replied.


	24. Chapter 24

24

My eyes flexed a bit as he told me this and I couldn't believe he even said it.

"Me. Decide their fates?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course. They are your responsibility. If they are who I said they are then they lied to you. They did not trust you. So you can play god with their lives. As I play god with this city before I turn it to ashes." he said and lifted his head.

"Now come. The sun will be going down soon." he said and I nodded and we left the stadium. So many thoughts were on my mind now. Shoshanna is not who Bane thinks she is. She is sweet girl…who had a past life of rape and horror no one should have to endure.

"So what made you wish to take down this city?" I asked.

"A man I respected wanted this city to fall and I am merely carrying out his wishes, but now he disappeared and I am left to destroy the city and go about my life. His vision was a vision I could understand. This place is full of oppression and is build up on lies and injustice. I only evened the odds by pulling the blanket out from Gotham's feet." he told and I blinked at his words wondering who this man he spoke of was. The sun had gone down by the time we reached the company. When we walked in Bane moved over to Barsad who was watching all the computers.

"Report." he instructed and Barsad looked at him.

"We have obtained more weapons from the Bermuda Company. It seems the little mishap last time has gone unnoticed." he explained and Bane nodded.

"As it should have." he told. Secretly I was glad the other scientists looked the other way on Antebellum's death. I guess he was one that could be thrown away. We returned to the room and I was happy to see a new desk and window in the appropriate places. There was a new book shelf too and plus dressers for my clothes. I took a shower first then came back and merely looked over some of Bane's books while he got in the shower, leaving his mask on the dresser beside our bed. There was a small paperback book titled Romeo and Juliet and I was intrigued by the name for I had never heard of it before. I sat back on the bed and just stared at the cover for a moment. It showed two people in love and they looked happy, yet something was held back. As if they were saddened at the same time. I wondered what was wrong with the two. The door slowly opened and I looked up to see Bane standing there with a dark look in his eyes and he was panting softly. I was stunned by his slouching posture and his eyes rested on me for a moment. He wore no clothes as he continued to stare me down like a predator.

"What is it?" I asked with mild worry in my tone and he came in and closed the door. He crawled onto the bed, his body still fully soaked and he gripped my face gently and kissed me hard. My eyes widened as the sudden action as pulled me close.

"I need to be inside you. Right now." he whispered frantically against my lips before kissing me passionately. I could not ignore his actions and in seconds I found myself replying to his lips. I kissed him back intensely and he wrapped his arms around my small hips and lifted me from the bed and slowly lied me down on the mattress. My hands roamed over his smooth head and he just explored my mouth with his tongue devouring every inch of me. Low moans escaped me as he moved down my mouth and under my neck to the center of my throat and he kissed it slowly licking and nipping at it.

"What has brought on such feelings at such an hour?" I asked softly letting my palm slide between our bodies and touching his chest slowly.

"Thinking of you in the shower can cause quick arousal to the point of madness and need to fulfill such desires." he whispered roughly spreading my legs quickly. I never expected his answer. Nervousness grew in my body once again at the thought of sex, but I was going to let it happen until I was no longer nervous or afraid of such feelings and replaced such things with want and excitement. "I never want you to leave my side."

And once he spoke those words he entered me and I gasped hard feeling his massive size stretch me quickly and I held on to his neck as he moved back and forth into me.

"I will never leave your side." I whimpered back feeling the pain leave me as quick as it came. My body was use to the pain so it knew how to help me bare it. It was odd admitting the truth to him. Because I never would leave his side. I couldn't even if I tried. Something between us kept us together even through our arguments and our fights. Something tied me to him that not even death could cut.

We groaned against each other as we moved. Our hearts were beating rapidly as he gripped the sheets so he could thrust harder and I smiled at the pleasure I felt. I never thought there was something that was better than killing and this was it. Sex with Bane was better than killing strangers. He restrained my arms above my head and thrust harder into me forcing screams to follow from each movement. With his other hand he forced my right leg behind his hips and he held them there as he moved harder and faster into me. The pleasure grew quickly and I felt my eyes flutter close from such strong ecstasy. His lips met mine once more and a dominating kiss before I felt my orgasm hit me hard and I moaned out hard moving against him still to ride out my orgasm which in seconds I felt him cum inside me. He was hot like the last time and I could feel my vagina pulsing with the aftershocks of the pleasure. Bane let out soft pants as he lied beside me and embraced me underneath the blankets. I let my face stay pushed against his chest so I could listen to his fast heart beat grow steady.

"You are my solace you know that?" I heard him whisper and I looked up at him slowly. I never thought he would use such a word to describe me.

"I never thought I would be someone who brings you comfort in a time of distress." I told. "I know I can be difficult because I do not give in to you so easily like your men do."

"You bring me peace. That was the only job my mask had when I wear it, but you do a better job of it then it." he said rubbing my back and I sighed with content.

"We all need something that brings us peace." I replied.

"And what brings you peace?" he asked. I winced a bit not really knowing how to answer. Who was to say myself brings me peace.

"I will let you know when I have a true answer." I told.

"Fair enough." Bane replied and it was quiet for a moment. I started thinking back to the book I had earlier.

"Who was Romeo and Juliet?" I asked looking at Bane and he squinted at me.

"The story by Shakespeare?" he asked and I shrugged. I did not know who the author was. I was going to find out until he came in with a lustful desire for my body.

"I guess." I replied and he chuckled.

"Everyone knows of that old story." he told and I blinked at him not sure of what was humorous and he tilted his head. "You're serious." I nodded.

"Who are they?" I asked and he could only shake his head.

"It angers me to know Antebellum tried to keep you so locked up from the world. Well Romeo and Juliet were lovers who could not be together." he told. I squinted at his words.

"Why not?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Feuding families. They hated each other." he told. I was intrigued by this plot and told myself to read the book when I found myself alone.

"So what did they do?" I asked with curiosity in my tone. He grinned.

"They got married in secret." he replied and my mouth dropped with shock.

"And then what?" I asked and he grinned.

"I will not ruin such a story for you. I assume you have found my book of it so you can read it tomorrow." he said hugging me tighter and I nodded.

"I will have to. Do they have a happy ending?" I asked. Bane was quiet for a moment.

"Well depends on your version of happiness. I am more for the surviving types." he told. I was thrown off by his words and had no clue what he meant.

"Okay?" I asked not sure of how to answer that. He smirked.

"Rest my goddess. Tomorrow comes quick." he advised and I sighed against his chest and closed my eyes and felt darkness take over me.


	25. Chapter 25

25

(Normal POV: Bane)

Bane left the comfort of Alitaria's arms to lead a few of his men through Gotham's zoo. He wanted to tear it all down so he could build a storage building over it. It was a lot of ground to cover for Gotham's zoo was a main attraction like its football stadium. They entered the zoo and his men spread out.

"Any animals left alive shall be freed." he instructed. Barsad followed behind him and looked around at all the cages.

"Why free them?" he asked. Bane kept his hands on his coat while he examined certain areas.

"Because animals are like slaves to humans. Oppressed and caged. They should have the chance to survive like the rest of Gotham's pathetic humans." he explained. Barsad could not see it, but Bane was in a very good mood today. Before last night he planned to have all the animals killed. Most of the animals however were dead from bombings and from predators killing the smaller animals. As he moved he took note that Barsad left his side for a moment.

"Bane." he called and Bane stopped and turned his head to his second in command only to see him standing near a cave which belonged to the black bears. Bane moved over towards Barsad and the man pointed down at the entrance to see it had collapsed and caved in. Bane squinted a bit and moved through the bars which separated them from the cave and he entered it calmly. His eyes roamed the area.

"Hm this would make a good area for the base of the storage." he commented. "Nice work." As he was about to leave he heard a low purr sound and his eyes slowly moved towards the right of the area to see a small black bear waddling out from behind some toys that were destroyed. Bane's eyes narrowed on the bear as it made small sounds and looked around. Barsad came to Bane's side.

"The other bears must have taken shelter in the cave and it collapsed?" he asked thinking that may have happened. Bane looked around at the cave some more.

"Or they escaped and left it behind." he said. After little thought, Bane and Barsad turned and began to leave the cage. The bear watched them leave and let out a light cry of fear, lifting its paw a bit as if wanting them not to leave it behind. Bane stopped in mid step and looked towards the baby bear that was making small sounds and cries. He walked over towards the cub and with one hand slowly scooped the bear off the ground and began to move his arm up and down as if weighing the bear. It was at least nine pounds and starving obviously. It was a little boy cub as well. Bane's hard eyes scanned the bear who continued to make sounds.

"Hm a boy." Bane noted.

"He'd make a good pet for someone." Barsad said and Bane glanced at him before looking at the bear.

"Come." he replied calmly and continued to walk from the cave area. Barsad knew well enough that Bane was talking to the bear.

(Alitaria's POV)

I had been lying in bed for almost an hour now reading the Romeo and Juliet book. Since Bane was off working I took some time to merely read. It did not take me long however to finish the book and I was sad that the couple killed themselves because they could not live without one another. It was tragic somewhat, but I also felt that death would've been avoided if such thoughts on the subject had been held off a bit longer. I heard the door slowly creak open and I lifted my head and looked up to see no one enter it, but something small and furry and black. I gasped and leaned back against the bed wondering what had just come into the room. It was a little black bear. Bane suddenly walked in and looked at me before picking the small animal up.

"What is this?" I asked and watched as he moved over towards the bed and setting it down where its small paws sunk into the bed.

"I was looking around at the zoo trying to figure out how to level it all down for my new base. I found this little bear cub all alone and figured he'd be of use to you." he explained and my eyes as I watched the small cub move up to me wiggling its nubby little tail and I shook my head trying to think clearly.

"You're giving me a pet bear?" I asked and Bane nodded slowly.

"He would've died on his own if I had not taken him. Do you agree?" he asked and I slowly let my hands move around the bear cub and I pulled him close to me and he just sat in my lap and made small bear sounds as he nibbled on his own claws. Thoughts of such a small creature out in this dangerous world saddened my heart.

"I will keep him." I said softly and looked up at Bane with a smile as he caressed my cheek. He nodded.

"I am glad this pleases you. I will return to the zoo and Barsad will stay with you while you tend to the cub." he told and I nodded as he moved back towards the door.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded and left out the door. I looked down at the bear cub and smiled.

"Let us find you some food… Onyx." I replied and got off the bed and Onyx moved off the bed following me and I smiled as we left out the door of the room. Barsad had just gotten off the elevator when he saw me.

"Hey. I see you like the bear." he told and I nodded.

"I do. His name is Onyx. We need to look for food for him." I told. Barsad nodded.

"He is very small and still needs his mother's milk. We'll go by a store and pick up some stuff for him." he told and I nodded and picked the cub up and we got on the elevator. Once we were on the first floor we left the company.

"So tell me have you ever seen Shoshanna's house?" I asked. Since he had escorted her home numerous times I figured he had at least seen parts of the house. I put Onyx on the ground for a moment and he followed behind me. Barsad shook his head with a wince.

"No. She leads me to an ally and one of her family members are there waiting for us or sometimes it's just her." he explained and I nodded finding that a tad odd, but expected. Shoshanna's family didn't want the bad guys knowing where she lived.

(Author's notes)

For those who have seen most of the ice age movies that little lullaby song that plays in the back ground when peaches is born is the song that is going through my head when Onyx makes his appearance to Bane and Ali. Hope you're enjoying the story.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Barsad and I walked through Gotham with Onyx running around our feet. Sometimes he would run through Barsad's legs making him tumble to the point I'd have to catch him.

"Woah this bear is a wild one." he told. I grinned and nodded watching the small cub.

"Yes. I guess not living in a cage for a while has made him start embracing his freedom." I told and he gave me a warm smile.

"Well he has adapted to you well. It's almost like he sees you as his mother already." he told. I shrugged casually.

"I wouldn't know about that. I have never had kids before. Do you have kids?" I asked. He chuckled.

"My job does not give me enough time to socialize or settle for that matter." he told. I nodded looking at Onyx some more before looking at him.

"Do you regret working for Bane?" I asked. Barsad looked up at the sky and shook his head.

"Nah. This is the most excitement I have had in years. Besides he is somewhat of a friend as you and I are." he told. I nodded in agreement, but was distracted by Onyx moving around my feet so I lifted him up and continued carrying him. Barsad pointed in the direction ahead of us.

"There's a pet store, maybe we can find something there." he told and I nodded.

"It wouldn't hurt to look." I said and we began to walk towards it. "Has Bane spoken to you about the rebellion he thinks is being formed?"

Barsad nodded.

"Yes. They could be a problem for us if we don't take care of them now. All of Gotham would help take us down, but with the police gone and the prisoners roaming around doing Bane's bidding we will be okay." he told and I nodded.

"What will Bane do once the city is destroyed?" I asked and Barsad grinned.

"It seems someone has accepted her current position." he told. I rolled my eyes.

"I am adapting." I told and he nodded.

"Well I am not sure what his plans are just yet." he told and as we neared the pet store we went inside only to see there the whole place was empty and deserted. All animal food was gone and I sighed with disappointment.

"Regular milk will not keep Onyx satisfied or give him the nutrients he needs." I told looking at Barsad and he nodded as his eyes scanned the store.

"True… Maybe you could…oh man that is not an idea to be thought." he said and I gave a playful frown.

"I am not breast feeding the bear cub." I told and he shot me a disturbed look before shaking his head.

"That's not what I meant…I was thinking your blood contains the Oasis chemical that keeps you strong and healthy. Maybe the blood mixed with some milk and given to the bear will keep him healthy and strong." he told. My eyes widened and looked at him with hard eyes.

"Are you crazy?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Just a thought." he answered calmly. I winced and looked at Onyx who began making crying sounds. He must be really hungry and he needed to be fed. Regular milk didn't have all the hormones that baby bear needed, but my blood did. I rubbed Onyx's ear for a bit before nodding.

"Okay. There's a store not too far from here. We can find baby bottles and milk there." I told him and began to turn and lead the way down the street. In fifteen minutes we arrived at the store Shoshanna had brought me and we scanned the aisles for baby bottles and milk. Onyx followed behind Barsad while he looked for milk and I scanned the baby section.

I looked at all the pictures on the diapers and saw all the babies. They were all smiling in their little diapers. It brought a small smile to my face and I continued on. I do not think I would ever have kids. I found a large baby bottle and grabbed it and moved through the aisle to look for Barsad. I saw him at the back of the store with a jug of milk in his hands. Onyx was running behind him and we met each other in the middle.

"So how are we going to do this?" he asked and I smiled and opened the bottle and moved my wrist over the hole of the bottle. With my large nail, I cut into my wrist, but not deep enough to cause real damage and I watched as blood dripped and trickled into the cup filling up the bottle, but it was less than half. My wound healed up and Barsad just looked at me with shock.

"Wow that's pretty awesome." he told. I nodded.

"Thanks your turn." I told and held the bottle up to him and he smiled and opened the milk and poured some of it into the bottle. Some of it spilled onto the floor which Onyx was quick to lick up. The blood began to show traces of blood in the mix and once it was full Barsad closed the milk and I closed the bottle and began to shake it up and the milk almost turned pink. Barsad lifted Onyx up and I smiled and moved the bottle up to Onyx's nose and he opened his mouth. I hoped this worked. He began to drink the bottle and we just stared at him for a while and watched as he continued to suck and drink as if it were instinct. Barsad grinned.

"I think he likes it." he told and I nodded.

"Yes. Now I just wonder what the effects will be." I said with mild worry in my tone.


	27. Chapter 27

27

7 weeks later…

I was running fast through the streets. I had never run so fast. I could hear the thrashing of cars being thrown and slashed out of the way. I turned swiftly to see one car was flying straight towards me and I ducked just in time to dodge it. The car slammed into another car. He was angry and frustrated, but he should've known this game was all about instinct and trying to capture the opponent…so they could be it.

I was running faster now as I could sense him closing in on me. Damn he was fast and strong. I found my way into the park. The hoody I had on made me sweat a bit under the hot sun. I was looking for a large tree. Our tree. I saw it just a few feet away. It had a large knife stabbed into it so I wouldn't get confused of which tree was it. He was gaining on me; closing in on me was more like it. I had to touch it. I just had to. The growling and roaring was so close to my ears that I had to make a dive for it and so it so I did.

With a loud grunt I jumped forward with open arms and I gripped the tree hard as if it were my lost child or something. I hugged it tight and yelled.

"Safe!" I yelled and turned quickly to see a large snout inches from my face. Massive jaws were bared and saliva dripped onto the ground. Deep green eyes pierced into mine and I smirked in reply staring back into those dark green eyes and as a response a large wet tongue came across my face and I laughed as my body moved off the ground from the mere action. The once small bear was now a ferocious man eater. The blood changed Onyx's entire immune system as well as his body structure. He grew fast and his legs grew massive amounts of muscles as well as his paws, neck, and jaw. He grunted and pushed my head forward.

"Hide and seek is a good game to play to get exercise yeah?" I asked and he grunted more. I smiled and rubbed the back of his ear.

"How about we find you something to eat." I told and Onyx growled then roared to the sky and turned his body towards me so I could get on his large back. I got on his back and he lifted himself up and turned and began and moved into the city. 7 weeks never went by so fast. Onyx, with the help of my blood, grew healthily, but also strong and larger than normal black bears. His eyes also faded green and he had one massive jaw that I was sure could break a person's skull.

Bane was not very pleased that I shared my blood with the once bear cub, but he came to accept Onyx as a loyal pet. He and I grew closer also. There was not a night I had to go without his warm embrace. However, he was still wanting me to watch Shoshanna who was coming around less and less now, but I told him it was because her parents didn't feel comfortable with her around us, which I couldn't tell was true or not. I had only assumed and Bane knew I was assuming, but he said nothing on it.

Onyx ruffled his fur as we moved through the, what seemed like, empty city. But we knew most the citizens were in hiding and the prisoners all had jobs to do. When Bane found I had given Onyx my blood he was not all too thrilled, but when he found out Onyx was easy to train, it made him really friendly. We would've never found out there was a small rebellion if Onyx had not smelled a truck of dynamite in front the bank. We had to find all the members and eliminate them before other people tried to rebel. Happy with Onyx, Bane created a meat locker for cub, so he could eat whatever meat he wanted weather it was animal or human. We arrived at the meat store and Onyx only lied down so I could hop off. I smiled at him.

"I'll bring you out a deer and then we can go home." I said and Onyx only growled with excitement and happiness. As I entered the store, the place wreaked of blood, I moved over towards the counter. An African inmate who was now the butcher looked at me and smiled. His name was Abraham.

"Ah hello Ali, here to feed the bear?" he asked and I nodded with a pleasant smile.

"Yes. I need a deer." I told and he nodded.

"Skinned but body still intact?" he assumed knowing what I liked. I nodded again.

"You know it." I said and he nodded and moved towards a door which led to the back room. As I waited I looked at Onyx who just sat there smelling around. Then my phone vibrated and I looked at it to see it was a text from Barsad.

'Meet us at the Gotham Courthouse.'

When he said 'us' I always knew that it meant Bane was involved. I replied with a simple okay and then the door opened again. I looked at Abraham to see he was carrying out a large buck on his shoulders. He was a big inmate so he could handle the heavy thing. I smiled and took it from him as he handed it over.

"Thank you." I replied and he nodded.

"Of course, come back anytime." he said and I nodded and left the store. Onyx saw what I was dragging out and his ears perked up somewhat. I smiled.

"Here you go baby." I said and rested it on the floor. His large jaws sank deep into the dead creature, his claws ripping to shreds in seconds. I smiled and watched with happiness as he ripped the skin from the bone and swallowed it down. I couldn't even tell if he was chewing. I decided it was time to head to the courthouse. I began to walk down the sidewalk and Onyx saw me leaving, so he picked the left over carcass up and began to follow me like a dog with a bone. I wondered what I was needed for. Onyx ate and walked and soon he was finished with the deer. When I saw the courthouse building up ahead I saw there were prisoners standing around the place with shot guns. Something was not right and I could feel it. Both doors of the entrance were opened and I stepped in first before Onyx followed. From deep inside I could hear screaming as if someone was being tortured. When I finally made it to the courtroom where citizens were judged I saw Bane and Barsad standing with a few other men around someone in a chair.

"Ah glad you could join us." Bane said and looked at me with cold eyes. I moved up to him and then looked at the person sitting in the chair. He was tied down and blood was all over his face. I was confused now and I looked back at Bane.

"What's going on?" I asked and he looked at the man.

"One of the leaders of the rebellion. He seems like he isn't in the mood to talk. I was thinking a woman's touch would make him cooperate." he said resting his hand on Onyx's back and I tensed lightly at his words. I knew he wanted me to get information out of him. I tilted my head.

"Anything else?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes while he begged us not to torture him, he told us he had a wife and two daughters. One you know fairly well." he said his voice darkening now. My eyes widened now with utter shock. No. Not Shoshanna.


	28. Chapter 28

28

This had to be a mistake. Shoshanna was not a part of this. I wouldn't believe it I refused. I shook my head bit and looked at the man who was taking punches from the other inmates. Shoshanna never told me about the rest of her family and this brought up suspicions. I slowly looked up at Bane who was looking down at me and observing my face.

"You want me to ask him where the other rebels are." I assumed and he nodded.

"Please." he said raising his arm towards the man as if wanting me to get started. I winced a bit. I never tortured anyone before. I just killed them and that was the end of it. I walked over to the man and everyone parted so we could see each other clearly. He was covered in blood and I was trying to think of a plan if he didn't answer me. That was easy. Have Onyx smell the man's scent and then trace it back to his children's scent because they are offspring. I learned this about Onyx when he was chasing down a bunch of rabbits when he was a mature cub. It grew quiet now and the man stared at me the best he could.

"What's your name?" I asked and he was wheezing a bit.

"James." he whispered and I nodded.

"Shoshanna is your daughter." I said and he gave me the best glare he could.

"You touch my family and I will kill you." he muttered and I only stared at him.

"Is she a part of the rebellion group?" I asked and he said nothing and I kept my hands behind my back and looked at Bane who only watched me more. I looked at James. "Are you a leader of the group…Where is your base?"

The man was stubborn and I sighed softly and leaned in closer to him.

"I am trying to help you." I said gently. "I care for Shoshanna and I want to keep her safe and out of this. So please tell me what I want to know." He continued to glare, one eye closing from being too weak to open. I then felt hot blood and saliva spray across my face as he spit at me. My body tensed now and I closed my eyes out of instinct and I heard all the men go 'ooh.'

My lips twitched into a snarl and I opened my eyes again and this time I was not going to be friendly.

"That was very disrespectful." Bane said, his voice ripping through the silence. I stood up and began huffing a bit with anger as I wiped my face off. I then began to look over his body and see what I was going to rip off first, but I had a better idea.

"You have two legs, two arms, and a head. You can live without four of these five body parts. Now here's how it's going to go. If you don't tell me what I want to know your legs will be eaten one by one, then your arms, one…by one. And if you survive past that you will only get one more chance." I told and he just stared at me as if he didn't believe me. I was now impatient and I took a few steps back until I was standing beside a gruesome looking Onyx.

"Onyx eat…the leg." I said. Onyx was a smart bear and learned fast as he grew so he knew what parts to eat and what not to eat on a person. It helped with the torture. Onyx roared out a bit and began to stalk over towards James who began to struggle of course. Everyone began to watch and Bane stood beside me and I felt his hand curl into mine and we watched with emotionless eyes. Onyx roared out loudly and James screamed as my bear bit into his leg hard and he pulled swiftly and I heard the bones crack and she skin rip as it was now detached from his pelvis. All the prisoners cussed in shock and covered their eyes. Onyx was chewing down his food. Blood spewed all over the ground beneath the chair.

"You have five seconds to answer." I replied and James continued to scream in pain and five seconds were up.

"Again." I said and Onyx chomped down on his other leg and pulled and his skin ripped like tissue paper and Onyx was enjoying his meal. The bear shook the leg and James only screamed some more. I would regret all of this if Shoshanna was not involved. James screamed and struggled as more of his blood painted the floor around him. Onyx was already swallowing the last leg.

"Where is your base?" I asked and waited ten more seconds so the pain was even greater. James was still silent.

"His right arm." I called out and Onyx now ripped off the right arm and James threw his head back and screamed even louder. I remained calm now as I watched the horror before me. I felt Bane's thumb rub my hand as if telling me I was okay.

"You have two more chances." I replied and James only panted and wheezed and threw up blood.

"N-never." he spat.

"Last arm Onyx." I said and Onyx ripped the last arm off and blood shot across the floor and the ropes which bound him were shredded to the ground. Onyx chomped and broke the bones and started swallowing them down again. I now left Bane's side and walked over towards Onyx who just remained in place in front of James.

"This…is your last chance." I replied calmly and Onyx began to stand tall on his back legs, blood dripping down his chin and skin stuck in his blood jaw.

"Alright! Alright, the base is held at an old electronic shop deep in Gotham. It's called Jerry's." he told and I said nothing more and turned from him. "Pl-please don't hurt my family." I only began to walk past Bane letting him command Onyx now. Bane looked at the bear's back.

"Finish him." he said and I only heard his scream before hearing nothing and after that there was shouting and cheering from the other inmates. I remained outside now in front of the building. Barsad met up with me shortly.

"We'll get to the bottom of this." he said and I looked at him.

"If she is a traitor then who can I trust?" I asked lightly and he only wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Well you got Bane and you got me." he said and I only looked forward again. If Shoshanna was involved then I would have to play God with her life.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Barsad's arm dropped from the shoulder and Bane marched out through the door and Barsad moved from me so Bane could stand between us. His arms rested on his vest straps and the three looked out at the town of Gotham for a few seconds.

"Barsad find this electronic store. We shall pay the victims a surprise visit tonight." he said and began to walk down the stairs towards a large jeep. Barsad nodded and stepped down the stairs towards some other prisoners. I felt Onyx's large head nuzzle into me and I lifted my hand and rubbed his ear. Bane placed one foot in the jeep before looking at me. "We will need to talk about this."

I only stared at him and nodded before climbing back on top of Onyx's back.

"I know. I think I'm going to take my time returning to base." I said and Bane only nodded. He knew I had to think for a moment.

"As you wish." he said before stepping into the jeep and driving away. Onyx moved down the stairs and began to just walk down the road. Bane would find the hideout and go there and destroy everyone there. Should I go? If I don't he will kill everyone. I had to know if Shoshanna was a part of this. What if she wasn't? Would Bane kill her because of the acts of her father? What of her mother, was she involved or her sister? I looked down at Onyx who was just moving mindlessly, but I knew he knew where his home was. He was like a normal black bear, except bigger and stronger and more lethal. If Shoshanna was innocent then she must never know that I killed her father. If she knew then that would leave room open in her mind for rebellion. Bane would know this already and want her dead so she could not tell anyone of her time with me.

I felt something wet slide down my cheek and I looked up at the sky to see it wasn't raining. It wasn't. I looked down and rubbed my cheek to see it was a tear falling down my face without my command. I sighed softly. I knew I didn't want Shoshanna dead. She was my only female friend. I trusted her and I didn't want her dead. Once we returned to the insurance company I got off Onyx and an inmate led him to his cave, which was just a small store that was abandoned. It was right near the company and Onyx could do whatever he wanted in there. I moved inside and looked around. Everything was organized. It was a lot different from when I first arrived. There were rows of computers and a man at each one. They watched over Gotham at night and during the day. I moved to the elevator and entered it silently. I merely stood there as it moved up the building. This depressed me a lot and I didn't know what to do about it. Once the elevator stopped and opened, I noticed steam was coming out from under a door, the bathroom. I arched a brow and walked over towards it. I looked up towards the room I shared with Bane to see the door wide open.

He was in the bathroom then.

"Come." I heard Bane say from inside. I merely opened the door then felt nothing but hot fog on my body. He must have all the water hot. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I was glad when they made this bathroom they made a good portioned sized floor so no water would get near the door. I looked up to see Bane across from me, naked, and looking out the large glass window that was somewhat its own wall. He looked almost like a muscular statue for I could tell his arms were crossed. His mask was not on either. "Come we will talk here."

I thought it was an unusual place to talk, but I knew it had been a few weeks since we had any intimacy together so I wouldn't complain. I removed my shirt and finally my bra. Bane let me wear bras now ever since he caught an inmate looking at my chest. I was very confused why Bane started breaking his limbs until Barsad told me what happened. He still kept my out of panties though which I didn't mind now. I slid off my shoes and then my pants and once I was fully naked I slowly stepped out onto the wet, slippery tiles. My hair began to dampen as the water from the ceiling and side walls sprayed me. It took only seconds for my body to be devoured by water. I confronted Bane and stood right beside him staring out the window at Gotham as the sun was starting to set.

"We must kill all who rebel against us." he commanded and I cringed a bit.

"You mean _you_ have to kill them all. I don't see why I have to kill anyone. Besides they are just trying to defend their city." I said.

"The city is no longer theirs. It is mine." he stated. I did not nod or use any form of gesture to show him I agreed.

"So what, you're going to find this group and just kill them all?" I asked glancing up at him and he kept his eyes on the city.

"Yes. We will destroy any weapons that they may have." he explained and I winced and looked forward as well. "You are worried for the girl."

It was not a question, it was a statement. I shifted a bit, feeling uncomfortable.

"She wouldn't betray me. I helped her." I said.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for me then she never would have needed saving." he reminded. I couldn't help but look up at him.

"You think she only agreed to stay with me in order to learn about me and you?" I asked and now Bane turned to me, his entire body facing me and he curled his fingers under my chin causing me to look at him.

"She did have choices to stay away. If she isn't involved and you spare her, soon she will find out that her dad was killed by us and she will exact revenge on both of us." he said. I scowled softly and took his hand, which held my chin, in both my smaller hands.

"So it's a lose-lose situation for her then." I said with sadness. Bane looked at my eyes and I saw them start to soften.

"We will see what she knows. Maybe, if she's innocent, we can keep her in the dark." he said kissing me gently. Personally, I didn't think it was right to lie to her, but it could save her life, if she was innocent. I replied to the kiss and felt his hands wrap around my waist and my hands began to trail to his cheeks. His lips were enough to turn me on. It was strange how certain body parts could affect someone. I felt his hands grip my behind hard and he lifted me up swiftly and pinned me against the glass wall, his body holding me there while my legs wrapped around his back. His lips trailed down my neck and each one sent a spark through my body and my eyes closed not thinking of what was going to come tonight.


	30. Chapter 30

30

In seconds he had me on the bathroom floor. The water was hot all around us and so was the steam. He lied on top of me kissing me harder and rougher and I replied to him quickly. Since our chests were connected I could feel his heart beating against my chest. It was like our hearts were beating as one. The music began to play in my mind. 'Now we are free'. I was beginning to like that song more and more. Bane's hands trailed down my body slowly and smoothly. It was like he was taking his time, appreciating my body almost. I could feel his cock harden between my legs and that added to my excitement. My hands wrapped around his shoulders as small moans escaped me. He began to move his body down my body so I had to let him go. He only stopped at my chest however and then looked at me with lust filled eyes.

"Do you want to learn something new?" he asked and I blinked and looked down at him. Learn something new.

"Something new?" I asked and he nodded.

"I promise you will enjoy it a lot." he said and I looked down at that moment and immediately I trusted him. I nodded and he smiled and pecked my lips before lying on his back now pulling me towards him. Since he was near the drains the water flowed all around his body trying to get to the drain. "I want to taste you and I want you to taste me." His tone was telling me he was growing impatient and he needed me as much as I needed him. It didn't take me long to figure out what he wanted to teach me, so I nodded and began to move on top of him and turned so my vagina was facing him and his cock was facing me. We must have been in desperate need for each other because the second I took him into my mouth, his mouth was attacking my vagina and my eyes shut quickly as I felt his tongue start to lick at my folds. I heard him grunt out as well as I took all of him to the back of my throat. We were both moving fast sucking and licking on one each other. My body was hot and my vagina was so wet I could hardly hold back the quick orgasm that was building. I sucked long and hard on his cock feeling the pulses that emitted from his shaft. I could feel his heart beating from down here too. He was very excited. He wrapped his arms around my hips and started sucking on my clit making my body buck lightly. Both our bodies started to squirm from the waves of pleasure and in seconds we couldn't take it and we came in each other mouths and I quickly swallowed everything that came out of him. But Bane was still hard and I wanted more and I moved off him and he began to sit up, but I only pushed him back down, his large back causing small splashes in the water and he only smirked as if he liked being pushed down. I turned to him and moved to sit back on him, my vagina taking his cock inside it and we both groaned at the sensations. His hands immediately took my hips and I started moving up and down and soon the bathroom was full of echoed moans and grunts. Bane's hips moved up into mine and I gripped his hands as I began to grind on top of him. He smiled up at me.

"That's it my ebony goddess." he panted. I was starting to like that nickname he called me and it only made me move faster on him. My vagina felt hot as his cock pushed deeper and harder into me. It was hard for me to think of anything except him. The water falling down on us made it easier for me to move faster on him. My damp hair sticking to my back and water rolled down my breasts. His right hand slid up my stomach massaging one of my breasts which only added to the pleasure I felt deep in my stomach. I moaned out louder with each movement. Bane surprised me by suddenly sitting up and gliding me down to the ground and now I was on my back with him on top. My legs were now on his shoulders and he thrust into me hard and I moaned out hard as he began to hit that spot inside me. The g-spot.

"Oh you really scream when I hit your g-spot." Bane called out and suddenly hit it again and the pleasure came so fast, I yelled out again and he continued to hit that spot fast and hard.

"Ah Bane!" I yelled out feeling my brain going crazy from the ecstasy.

"It feels good?" he panted thrusting his hips harder into me and I moaned hard as his thrusts made my body bounce and slide on the floor. I nodded feeling my throat grow dry from the yelling and moaning. My muscles began to tighten and clench up all over my body and I knew I was close. Now Bane was lying his chest on mine moving with me, my legs wrapped around his hips.

"Are you ready to cum?" Bane asked and I gripped his shoulders moaning and nodding quickly. His thrusts quickened and they were harsher too and I took it all in, my orgasm only growing closer. His lips slammed against mine.

"I cum only for you and you cum only for me." he said against my lips, his hands tangling into my hair as we moved faster. I could feel his heart beating with mine. We were perfect now. Our hearts beat as one. After two harsh thrusts I yelled out in pleasure and he grunted hard and I felt his cum shoot into my womb hard and I panted hard as the pleasure consumed me to the point my vision was blurred. Or maybe it was from all the steam in the bathroom. Bane kept a firm grip on my head and he panted wildly and I held him close and closed my eyes. I was exhausted and he knew this so he pulled out of me very slowly and lifted me up and carried me from the bathroom after cutting off the water and grabbing his mask. We entered our room and he laid me on the bed gently and then joined me. He only covered up our hips and my body was shivering still from the orgasm. His large arms wrapped me up in his arms and I leaned into him inhaling the manly, deep scent he had.

"You know I love you." he said deeply and body froze almost at his words and I slowly looked up at him.

"Love?" I asked gently and he only looked me with confusion in his eyes.

"Yes. Love." he replied and I only stared at him for a while. No one ever said they loved me. I don't remember my family ever admitting it or even my creators on the island. My brain was trying to process his words. This man, this killer and terrorist who destroyed Gotham….loved me. Was he even capable of loving me?

"You don't feel the same way." he said and I shook my head.

"It's not that. I had never heard that word directed at me before. I guess it scares me a bit. I know I have feelings for you, but it's just it's odd expressing them to you unless we are…having sex." I said and Bane's eyes started to hardened on me for a second, but then they softened once more.

"Don't worry. I shall wait for you to say it. When you are ready you will say it." he said kissing me lovingly. I kissed him back deeply and there was a knock on the door. Bane pulled back with annoyance in his eyes.

"What?" he asked looking at the door.

"Sir, it's Barsad. We found the electronic store and we have men ready to infiltrate it." he said. Bane looked down for a second and then at me and I now remembered what was going to happen tonight. Bane only nodded.

"Get everybody mobile. We will be down in a moment." he said moving from the bed and placing his mask back on. I slowly left the bed and put on a red bra and a black tank and blue jeans. I put on my black boots and tied my hair back since it was still damp. "I will let you talk to the girl before I have any of them killed. If she is a part of the group then she can die along with them."

I was unresponsive for a moment before nodding.

"Yes." I replied and looked at Bane to see he already had his pans and boots on and he was putting on his vest and jacket. He moved towards the door and opened it and held his hand out for me to take. I moved over to him and took his hand and we left out the door together.


	31. Chapter 31

31

The drive into town was so silent, but I was enjoying the silent. Bane kept his eyes on me and I wanted to ask what he was thinking, but I preferred not to ask. I was too busy thinking about Shoshanna. Would she even be at this location? God, I felt more emotional than ever. This city and its people have changed me a lot. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by gunshots flying through the window. Our car swerved and screeched to a halt. Bane was in action mode. He kicked open the door and I followed after him. Barsad was in the car behind us and he got out his car and towards us with his gun in hand. He pointed towards a store which looked to be going to hell. I heard gunshots coming from there.

"The rebels must have spotted us coming." he said and Bane only removed his jacket and placed it on the seat of the car. I looked in the front of the car to see our driver was dead, a gunshot wound in the neck. Bane looked at Barsad.

"Kill them all." he said and I looked at Bane with shock and he looked at me. "You handle your business." I only nodded and Barsad ran towards the store, his gun blazing along with the other prisoners. Bane and I took our time walking towards the store. My body was alert and in fighting mode. Right now if anyone got too close they would not live to back away. Once we stepped through the front door we immediately separated. It was not hard to tell who the enemy was and who the inmate was. The inmates still wore orange and the rebels wore black clothes. Bane easily disarmed the men, breaking their hands and then snapping their necks. Barsad had his back, firing on men who tried to shoot him from afar. A man in black confronted me holding a gun and in seconds I swiftly spun and kicked the gun out of his hand and then I gripped his arm and pierced my other hand right through it. The man screamed and now my hand was covered in blood. I then removed my hands from his and sliced his throat with one hand and he fell to the ground. I stepped over his body looking for Shoshanna.

My eyes saw a few piles of bodies on the floor and I saw none other than Shoshanna's mother and sister laying there dead. I was mildly shocked. Suddenly I felt a shot gun being pulled across my throat and I growled and suddenly my hands reached down between the assailants legs and I gripped hard, my sharp black nails piercing through pants fabric until I was firmly holding my attackers cock in my hands and I glared and pulled hard and the man only screamed and fell to the floor and I pulled my hand up holding a blood pair of genitals in my hand. I dropped the body parts and was attacked by two more men who held shot guns and I smiled and moved swiftly around them. I moved to the first man and gripped his shot gun and pointed it at his chin and squeezed the trigger. Blood shot forward and on to my face. Then I stood behind the dead body and the second man shot me, but ended up hitting my body bag. I took the shot gun I still had and shot the other man in the chest. I dropped the body that no longer had a head. I looked around for Bane to see he was still breaking men down. He was so calm and elegant in his moves. Even Barsad was holding his own in this battle.

"Alitaria!" I heard Shoshanna's voice echo through my head and I turned swiftly to see her standing by a door way with fear in her eyes, but I was too focused on her that I didn't see the man in front of me stick his pistol to my heart and fire. My eyes widened and my body jerked for a second. My eyes dilated for a second and now all I heard was my heart beating irregularly. I felt my blood go cold and my heart started to boost in speed a defense mechanism really. The blood began to rush over my body towards my heart and the man who shot me was still in shock that I didn't go down. I couldn't even hear Bane call out to me. I just heard my heart beating fast. The hole in my chest began to tug and pull to the other side and suddenly the hole was gone and I slowly looked from Shoshanna to the man whose eyes were struck with fear. He cocked the gun to fire it again, but in seconds my right hand came up and I struck at his throat like a snake and five finger holes were in his neck streaming blood. He dropped his gun and clenched his throat and was going to take a step back, but he couldn't since the large form of Bane was standing behind him and he looked livid.

The smaller man turned in shock and Bane only gave him a deathly stare. The victim was truly looking in the eyes of evil. Bane gripped his hand slowly and began to turn him so his other hand was to me. I smiled and gripped his free hand. The man was still in shock and now blood was streaming down his face. We both pulled in unison and his arms came right out, his blood sprayed on us and I grinned. My face was painted red and my green eyes opened slowly and I looked at the body that was now on the floor dead. I looked up at Bane and he moved right over me and I smiled.

"I am alright." I said and he nodded. Gunshots were still flying around us yet we were able to hold each other's hands and smile. I then looked over his shoulder to see Shoshanna running up the stairs.

"Shoshanna!" I called out and looked up at Bane who nodded.

"Go. We'll finish here." he said and I nodded and ran around him following her up the stairs. It led to a door and then I opened it to see I was no on the roof. I stared at her for a moment and watched as she was standing near the edge of the roof. I slowly walked towards her and she slowly turned to me.

"I'm sorry, Alitaria. I never meant for this to happen." she said. I could hear her hear beat. She was telling the truth. I took another step towards her and she only winced with fear. She was afraid and that much I knew.

"I know." I said and I saw tears streaming down her face.

"My mother and sister are dead. Where is my father?" she asked me and I only stared at her with emotionless eyes.

"He is gone too." I replied and she closed her eyes slowly. I could still hear the gun shots from down stairs so I looked down at the ground for a second.

"You know he's coming back." she said and I looked up at her and tilted my head.

"Who?" I asked and she turned and pointed to a building that was marked with little white symbols.

"The Batman." she said and I winced not knowing what that really meant. By now the shootings had stopped and the door opened and I saw Shoshanna's body shrink with fear and I knew it was Bane.

"She is the last of rebels. This is your only chance to ask her." he warned and I knew what that meant. I then moved over to Shoshanna and she was trembling. I then lifted my hands and took her arms in mine and I placed my thumbs over her pulse. Now her heart was clearly heard through my brain and some of the blood on my arms got on her skin. She looked confused and overwhelmed with terror.

"Were you a part of the rebellion?" I asked and she looked up at me and I just watched her and waited. Her lips parted for a second and she was trembling harder now.

"Yes." she replied and I was not shocked by the word she spoke, I was shocked that it was not the truth…


	32. Chapter 32

32

Her heart was beating a bit faster, but I could feel it increase when she answered. Why was she lying? If she wasn't involved she wouldn't have to die.

"I told the people about you and where your hideout was." she said and more lies were being told. I shook my head and let her go.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered and she knew that I knew she was lying and she only shook her head.

"My whole family is gone. There is nothing left for me here." she said. But I could have taken care of her. I straightened up and nodded. It was time to face reality.

"They're going to kill you." I said and she shook her head.

"No. You're going to kill me." she said and I only looked at her for a second and she lashed out at me pulling a knife from her pocket and she screamed out and I only gripped her hand which held the knife and directed it right back into her chest. She gasped and I only paused in my movements and I watched as blood started to seep through her shirt and blood fell from her lips and I just released her and stepped back. She slowly began to walk back as well until she began to fall backwards and off the cliff. I did not move from my place. I just stood there watching the spot where she once stood. I didn't feel anything right now. I couldn't bring myself to cry or to scream or to drop to my knees. I just stood there. I heard Bane's large footsteps move over to me and he just stopped beside me.

"I will make sure she is buried with her family." he said and I shook my head.

"No. Burn them." I said and looked up at him and Bane only nodded.

"As you wish. Come it is late and we need to get cleaned off." he said and I only nodded and followed after him. We weren't clean and back in the bed naked until three 'o'clock. Bane was on his back and I was lying on his chest. He traced small circles over my back.

"Why do we live if we are just going to die in the end?" I asked him gently and his movements on my back did not stop.

"Because we have things and people to live for." he replied and I sighed softly.

"Shoshanna lived for her family and now that they were gone she had no reason to live." I said as if trying to comprehend what I was saying.

"Yes. When you take away one's purpose and devalue them then they will do anything to have purpose again." he said and I nodded gently. Bane knew already, but I lived for him he was my purpose for being alive.

"She also said that the Batman was coming back." I said now looking up at him resting my chin on his chest. He nodded.

"Ah the Batman, the city's hero. I would welcome his return for when he does I will level the city." he said. I stared at him intently now.

"So you did all of this to just blow it up?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. I will carry out a dear friend of mine's wishes on seeing Gotham brought to its knees. And once or if the Batman does show up. I Will kill him then blow up the city." he said and I nodded slowly for a moment.

"And then what?" I asked and he looked at me now, his hand coming up and grazing the side of my cheek.

"Then you and me and Onyx and even Barsad will leave this place and never return. We may be on the run for a few months or years. But with you anywhere we go will be perfect." he said. I smiled a bit. I couldn't help but wonder who this friend was he was trying to please, but I wouldn't ask about it. I don't know much about the real world even after being in Gotham, but I knew I soon would.

"Do you really think you can kill him, if he's alive?" I asked and he smiled.

"I have broken him once… this time I will break so much more. When the time comes I will give you information on what will happen." he said and I nodded. Should I be concerned that this was going to happen? That people were going to die? But then again it was regular people who did this to me. Turned into what I was today. People die though; it was a fact of life whether it is by time or shortened by someone else.

"Just…don't die anytime soon." I replied and he looked at me deeply.

"Death will not be coming to us for a very long time." he replied sternly and I nodded and leaned in and kissed him gently and he returned it.

"Tell me something." I said gently and he nodded.

"Anything." he replied almost submissively and I ran my fingers across his lips.

"How did you come to wear the mask?" I asked and his eyes remained gentle.

"I was born in a prison a Middle Eastern country. It was a pit that was free for any man to climb out, but they always failed. Hope had never seemed so close until you fall… I was raised in the dark, never seeing light until I was a man. I was helping a child escape so she may see the light and be safe. Her mother was killed and so I helped her escape. Soon after I was mutilated by the prisoners and was in so much pain that the doctors could not do much to help me. I was in pain everyday and always had thoughts of taking my life so the pain would go away. Luckily, the child's father came back and saved me. He had the mask created for me and the gas was venom. It took away the pain and also enhanced my body. But I found out that I would need to wear it constantly, that going two days without the gas made the pain go away. So I had the venom turned into a liquid and injected into my veins so the gas helps make it stronger." he told and I nodded. Hearing that Bane was hurt so much hurt me more than I thought.

"What happened to the man who saved you?" I asked. By now I was lying beside him and Bane rubbed my hips.

"He was killed by the Batman." he replied and then he tilted his head a bit.

"How did you come to the island?" he asked.


	33. Chapter 33

33

At first I almost couldn't remember why I was there, but it slowly began to come back to me.

"I was born in Africa in a small village, where rape was getting higher and higher and the women raped were the one's going to jail because of it. I was only eleven when I noticed this disturbing news. I found out I was the result of rape and my mom couldn't keep me safe so I ran away and took a boat to America. I was homeless for two years and then….blank." I said and Bane's eyes squinted on me for a moment.

"Blank?" he asked and I nodded.

"I don't remember much after that." I said he nodded.

"I assumed you found out about the island and decided to go there for help." he said. I shrugged.

"Maybe that's it." I replied. "And they turned me into this…for you." I held up my hands looking at my now long jet black, nail polished fingers. His hands closed around my hands and he nodded.

"I am sorry you were deceived." he said sincerely and I nodded. "What all did they do to you?" I looked down as if thinking and I shrugged.

"They ran tests on me and tested my blood. They asked me if I wanted to test a new liquid that would make me stronger and will help me defend myself. I said yes and they took me to a lab where there were others there with me. All white people, old and young. They died…I survived." I told. Bane continued staring at me as if wanting to know more. I rested my head on the pillow now. "They continued putting the liquid in me and it made me sick at first and I vomited up any unneeded fat and my hair changed and my eyes and nails changed. Soon they started to test my strength and speed. Once I passed all those tests they tested my senses and soon I was perfect and then they let me go." Bane only nodded and caressed my hair.

"I know you must have been a beautiful child that, without the oasis, would have been a beautiful woman." he said and I smiled gently. I felt my mind going fuzzy and I yawned.

"I need sleep." I said to myself, yet out loud as well. Bane nodded and pulled me closer to him and I rested my forehead against him.

"Sleep my goddess. Tomorrow I will need to go underground to make sure everything is still going according to plan. I will be having some men scout the city to make sure no other people decide to rebel. I nodded.

"Did you have all of the bodies burned from the first rebellion?" I asked.

"No. I had the girl and her family burned. But the father became Onyx's lunch." he told. "The other bodies are hanging around the city as a warning." I kept my eyes on his chest and even placed me hands over his heart.

"She was lying when she said she was a part of the rebellion." I said softly closing my eyes.

"Yes. I know." he replied and I said nothing more before turning into darkness. I was wrapped up in my blankets when I awoke and I saw the sun staring at me. I sat up slowly feeling my head throb a bit. I slowly left my bed and wandered over towards the window and just greeted the sun. Its rays lit up my body and I couldn't help but smile. I heard mild roaring from below and I looked down to see Onyx looking up at me, some of his tongue hanging down and I smiled and moved to get dressed. I put some blue jeans and a brown tank. Over it, I placed on a brown long coat. I pulled my hair back then slid on some black boots and moved outside to meet my bear. He came up to me and licked my cheek his breath hot and smelling like raw meat. I crinkled my nose and pet him anyways.

"Hey there big guy." I said and he only ruffled his big body and I smiled and gripped the scruff of his neck and climbed onto his back and he took off into the city. He ran fast and all who heard his movements from up ahead made sure to stay clear of us. The wind brushed past my face and I looked around at the ruins of the city. My hair flew past me and I was in the mood for getting lost in the city. It was okay though. Both Onyx and I knew our way around and that if anything were to happen to me that he should run back to the base. I then felt my stomach start to tighten and I was suddenly on guard and I didn't know why. I looked down with shock as I felt this way and I told Onyx to stop. He did and I jumped off him.

"Go home Onyx." I said and Onyx didn't question me as he rushed off. It was quiet as it normally was, but this time it was too quiet. No bird chirped in the sky and no one was around. I began to slow my breathing and listen for anything near me. I heard a tough beating heart beat now and I looked up for a second and then my head slowly turned and looked up on top of a tall building and saw someone standing up there. My body grew even more cautious as I turned towards the building. Standing there was a man, a tall man with chocolate skin and long brunette dreadlocks, pulled back and they stopped at his rear end. His jaw was firm and he had on a fishnet tank top with a black jacket right over it. He had on black cargo jeans. One black gloved hand rested on his hip and the other rested at his side. What caught my attention immediately were the deep green eyes that stared down at me with viciousness.

"Hello project Oasis. I'm project Grimm." he said in a dark rough tone.


	34. Chapter 34

34

I stared at Grimm as he jumped off the building and landed smoothly on the street in front of me. I could tell already he had it in him. The Oasis chemical, so Antebellum was right. He was testing on others. Grimm only shook his head.

"When father told me you betrayed the Island I never would have believed him." he said and I began to frown.

"Father?" I asked with a deep glare and he nodded.

"Yes. Antebellum. He survived your assault and honestly I am disappointed in you. If you can't kill an old man you than you are not worthy enough to have the chemical run through your veins." he told and my eyes widened at his words. He was alive, still taking breath?

"How did you survive the chemical tests?" I asked instead. He only smirked now and I could tell in his eyes that there was no feeling behind them, no emotions.

"The chemical works better on Africans than white bodies. So far only you and I have survived. I pieced this information together myself. It will be a few more days before the scientist stop thinking that white is right." he said and then he frowned even more. "You betrayed us. You ran away from the Island and you even tried to kill our father. You have stooped so low and now I have to clean up the mess."

My eyes widened a bit. Antebellum filled his head with lies and sent him out to kill him.

"No. It's a mistake. Antebellum let me go. He lied to you." I told him and he smirked again rolling his shoulders and popping his neck.

"Oh I know. I can tell he's lying as you know he would have. My mission is to eliminate you completely. And frankly I wouldn't have had such a problem with this command if you weren't my mate." he said and my body froze.

"Excuse me." I said and he tilted his head.

"They didn't tell you? When you became a success they started testing on males right away to see if they could breed us together and make stronger beings with the chemical born into the infants. That's why they told you that sex breeds weakness right? So you wouldn't give in to your womanly urges and have sex with someone on the island." he told. I felt like I should be shocked, but I wasn't. The Island lied to me so much that I should have seen that coming.

"You can always walk away." I said coldly and he only shook his head.

"Nah. I have my orders. And maybe I just want to be the only one who was a perfect success for the Oasis chemical." he said and my fists tightened.

"You will never live up to the project Oasis title." I said and he only smirked as a reply before running at me fast. He was running at me fast and so I dashed for him. Since he was just like me we saw each other's speed and I knew that from both sides we were running in slow motion. My fist came up and so did his. That second we were right in front of each other we slammed our fists hard against one another and already we were throwing kicks and punches. My foot shot up to hit his stomach but his hands blocked it and he moved to punch me in the face, but I blocked that attack with a simple X block of my arms. He was already crouched and trying to trip me and I jumped just in time and tried to slam my fists down on his head, but he back up and his fist connected with my face, but I bounced back and hit him twice in the ribs, but he didn't seem fazed. My fist came up fast and was inches away from his face, but his hand held my fist tight and I growled and he smirked.

"It seems sex and emotions have weakened you." he said and I slammed my knee up into his stomach but his other hand caught my knee. "Pity." I growled and slammed my head against his and it backed him away for a second and he came back at me and I slashed my nails across his face and he howled a bit in pain before backing away and then standing tall and looking at me. I watched as my slash marks slowly disappeared from his face. I groaned with frustration and removed my coat and he removed his as well. We ran for each other once more and started moving faster. Our punches got nowhere before we both grew frustrated. The hot sun made us sweat quicker and I threw a punch but Grimm caught my arm and he threw his fist into my elbow and I screamed as I felt my arm crack and I didn't even take too much note in it as I pierced my sharp claws into his stomach and he jumped back just in time and I did as well gripping my arm. I took my eyes off him for a second to look at my arm only to hear him grunting and I looked back up to see him lifting a car and throwing it fast at me and I dodged it barely, my tank ripping a bit as I rolled and landed on my back. The car collided with another car. In seconds Grimm was on top of me and I knew his plan to strangle me so I quickly punched him in the throat and he gasped giving me enough time to slide out from under him. I could feel movement in my broke arm and I curled it once to see it was healed. I looked up again and was met with a punch in my right cheek. I recovered quickly throwing punches into his spine again and he came back with another brain shaking punch to my jaw and I fell to the ground this time. I could feel my jaw being dislocated and I slowly looked up at him smirking as I felt blood run down my nose. He smirked himself.

"Are having fun yet?" he asked motioning for me to get up and I stood up connecting my jaw to my top one and it healed in seconds. We ran at each other again and we collided our fists with one another and I heard his arm shatter as we well as my own. But we did not stop once again. We kicked and punched and broke each other's faces and bit and ripped at each other's fingers and body parts. I gripped his shirt and threw him to the ground hard and managed to get him on his stomach so I could slam his face into the street. He then slammed the back of his head into my face and I screamed and fell back. I was covered in sweat and blood as well as Grimm and I crawled away from him for a second noticing he hadn't come at me. I stood up quickly only see he was a few feet away from me and he had a long fence stick in his hand and he threw hard in fast and I side stepped it only to feel it pierce my side and I screamed and fell over.

Now he was on top of me again with another stick and he speared it right through my chest and my eyes widened as blood spewed from my mouth. He only smirked, blood dripping from his face to mine. He panted softly.

"You think I'll live up to the title now?" he asked and I was panting hard trying to think of how to kill him. My body was badly broken and bruised and taking too many hits to even heal fast enough. That's when I knew what I could do. Take the heart. Without it no oasis can beat into the body. Grim suddenly took the fence post out of my chest and slammed it right back inside making me gush blood some more. He did this over and over again, my blood spewing each time. My body was starting to fail on me and this I knew for a fact. Lifting his hand for a thirteenth attack my hands shot up to stop him from slamming it down on me, but it was a weak attempt and the post went back into my chest. I could hear my heart starting to slow and I felt my vision grow blurry, but I blinked a few times and managed to see. He smirked.

"Good bye Project Oasis." he said lifting the post again for a final blow and that's when I saw it. A large black blur behind him and I smiled weakly knowing who it was.

"Eat the head!" I yelled out and he looked at me confusingly before Onyx's massive jaws slammed down onto Grimm's face and he began to shake the body right off me I panted and watched as Grimm grabbed at Onyx but couldn't pull himself out. Onyx flung him around not releasing him and just like that I saw Grimm's body fly across the street, his head clean off. I sat up slowly feeling nothing, but pain in my body. I couldn't even tell what was broken. I limped past Onyx as he chewed the head and swallowed it down and I went over towards the body and sunk to my knees in front of the limp body and pierced my hand through Grimm's chest and removed his heart and threw it across the street.

"One thing the scientists will never know is," I panted and sniffed some blood back up my nose. "Animals with the Oasis chemical in them are much more dangerous." I felt so weak as if I was ready to pass out. I needed a shower badly too. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my broken cell phone. Two of my fingers were even broken. I winced and looked at Onyx who came over to me quickly sensing I was hurt. He nudged me a bit and I held up my phone.

"Open your mouth." I said weakly and he did as he was told and I sat the phone on his tongue. "Listen to me…DO NOT SWALLOW. You know Bane's scent find him he is under the ground. Find Bane."

Onyx showed me he understood by slowly closing his mouth and running past me his nose deep into the ground to smell for Bane's scent. I needed to get to the base and wash all of this filth off me. Water was always good for broken bodies. It was a painful limp back to the base. My body had not even healed because I was moving. I needed to be calm and in another state of mind before I could heal properly. Once I arrived at the base I walked in and everyone's eyes fell on me. Some got up thinking they should help, but I only shook my head and moved to the elevator and got on it. Once I was on the right floor I removed my clothing, hissing at all the pain that came with it. My body looked so deformed that I probably couldn't recognize myself if I looked in the mirror. I walked down the hall. Men who saw me walked right past me and I was surprised that no one tried to attack me. Being a prisoner meant you had no humanity and most men would attack a helpless girl. I entered the shower and cut on the switch that cut on all the shower heads. In seconds I saw steam floating everywhere and I limped into the shower feeling the warm water attack my cuts and I whimpered at the pain. I stood in the middle of the shower and did not move. Blood melted away from my skin and my slow heart beat began to slowly increase. So Antebellum was alive. He will be expecting Grimm back soon. I planned to have something else brought back. But I could not think of revenge at the moment. I could only think of healing and think of happiness for when Bane walked through that door.


	35. Chapter 35

35

(Normal POV)

Onyx's nose did not leave the ground as he could smell Bane's scent beneath the streets. The bear moved quickly making sure not to swallow the important object his mother had told him not to eat, the object covered in her blood. He came across a dark tunnel which he smelled would lead him underground. The scent of Bane was in here. Onyx knew somehow Bane might be in here. The large bear moved into the dark tunnel and was not moved by the darkness. His nose would lead him to Bane. He had to warn Bane that his mother was injured. His massive body touched the sides of the walls and he felt water beneath his paws. As he continued moving he heard people talking and soon he came across a drop and he saw many men moving and working around. He couldn't comprehend much of what he was seeing but he heard Barsad's voice and looked down to see he was talking to someone. The bear pushed the cold object against the top of his mouth with his tongue and plunged right down and once he landed everything shook quickly.

Everyone who saw him backed away and pointed their guns at him. Barsad looked up at the commotion and saw Onyx.

"Onyx? Everyone hold your fire!" he commanded moving up to the large bear. "Bane Onyx is here." Bane was sitting down on a small chair tampering with a black devise.

"The bear is free to come and go as he pleases." he said in a calm voice. His tone already stated that he didn't want to be bothered. Barsad looked the bear over and Onyx dropped what was in his mouth and Barsad picked up the object and looked it over. The bear began to hop around a bit with panic.

"Oh god Onyx, this is not a toy we can just play fetch with." he said. Onyx understood what he was saying and huffed a bit and suddenly roared at Barsad who frowned. "Jesus what's gotten into you?" Bane thought about rolling his eyes for a moment, but continued to unscrew the black object with his screw driver.

"What does he have?" he finally asked hinting that he was annoyed by this constant disturbance.

"It's Alitaria's cell phone and it's completely broken and…covered in blood." Barsad answered with shock now. Bane suddenly froze in his movements and lifted his head up quickly. He got off his chair and walked swiftly up to Barsad and snatched the phone from Barsad and looked it over. The phone was shattered now, but seeing the blood made his heart almost quicken as if he were fighting. He looked at Onyx and the bear only bit down on his pants leg and pulled hard. Bane took no time and moving past everyone and climbing up the ladder and moving down the tunnel way Onyx had came through. Something had happened and Bane could not hold back the anger and mild traces of fear he felt. He ran down the street fast not even thinking about where he was. He knew where the base was. As he ran he saw a headless body on the floor and he moved over towards looking around at the mess. It was almost like a tornado had hit the place and cars were on their hoods. Bane noted that the body was missing the head and that Onyx must have bitten it off due to the tearing around the neck. If Onyx bit this man's head off that meant he was threatened or Alitaria was. He looked around for a second and saw a trail of blood moving in the direction of the base.

Bane took off with great speed. He was growing angrier for the fact that something had happened to her, his love. And being surrounded by only male prisoners, this only made him see red and if any of them had taken advantage of her in her weakened state he would personally send them all to hell…

(Alitara's Pov)

My body worked on the broken bones. God the water had never hurt so much. I felt then snap back together and I didn't even move to test them out. It seemed I had broken toes, legs, ribs, spinal injuries and more. Now the wounds in my side and chest began to slowly heal. My bruises were already gone now and blood continued to mix with the water and go down the drain. My hair covered my breasts and I just focused on being able to feel them against my flesh. My healing was quickening so soon I would be able to move again. I then heard commotion downstairs and I only closed my eyes as I knew who it was. I didn't even know what my face looked like so I didn't know if it was still swollen or healed. I heard large footsteps coming up the building. So he had taken the stairs. That was to be expected. My eyes slowly opened and I heard rushed steps coming towards the bathroom. I guess my trail of blood worked then. The door slammed opened and I saw his reflection in the mirror and I slowly turned to face him and he just stared at me with shock. My body didn't hurt, but I still looked defeated. Bane just looked at me for a moment and took two slow steps before running right into the shower fully clothed. I lifted my hands up and he wrapped his arms around me and I gently caressed his cheeks. Our foreheads pushed against each other quickly and he tore off his mask and he kissed me roughly and desperately and I returned it fast. To think, today would be the day and I would die without tasting his lips again.

He pulled back panting gently before lifting me off my feet and carrying me back to our room where he lied me down and covered my body up in the blanket then he quickly removed his jacket and he just sat down beside the bed.

"What happened? A dead body is in the streets." he pointed out. I never heard him so confused before. So lost and full of need to have his thoughts answered.

"It's Antebellum. He is alive and created another experiment with the Oasis chemical. He sent someone to kill me and I have finally experienced my own strength turned against me." I said and my voice so I whispered. His hands curled in mine for a second before he stood up and turned his back on me and I saw his hands clench up tight.

"It seems the enemy has snuck a scorpion into my domain." he said in a dark tone and stood up."It seems we will need to pay him a visit." My head lifted a bit and I shook my head.

"No." I said lightly and he looked at me.

"Alitaria I will not let such putrid acts go without punishment." he said and I nodded.

"I know. I have my own plan for revenge." I said and he only looked taken back by my words.

"What do you have in mind my goddess?" he asked and I looked down for a moment before looking back up at him with dark eyes.

"I want the whole island destroyed." I said with a deep acid like tone.


	36. Chapter 36

36

After I placed a robe around my now healed my body, Bane called for Barsad and I only stood in front of the window looking out at the dark skies. I was done being the experiment. Barsad entered the room and looked at Bane who just near his desk and looked at me. I will thank him later for letting me call the shots.

"What can I do for you?" Barsad asked and I looked at him.

"I need you to destroy the island of which I came from. They can't be trusted and they already sent someone here to try and kill me. They could be a real problem to the cause if we don't act now." I told and Barsad nodded.

"Tell me what you want me to do." he said. I nodded, glad he was on board.

"Are you familiar with the Bermuda Triangle and the island hidden there?" I asked and he smirked and nodded.

"I have personally been to the island." he said and I nodded.

"Good then you know your way around. Take a team and destroy the entire base. Everything must die. Level it to the ground. I want you to bring me back Antebellum's head as well since he has a problem dying." I commanded and he nodded once.

"I'll have a team to ready in twenty minutes and we'll be out of here in thirty." he told and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded and marched out the door.

"I am quite shocked that you would want all of them dead, even the innocent." Bane said removing his mask and placing it on the table. I only glanced at him.

"Once you go to that island you are no longer innocent. Everyone must do something to prove they are worth keeping." I said and turned back towards the window. "They wanted a killer and now they've got one." I felt Bane move up behind me slowly and his large, dangerous fingers softly curled around my neck.

"Do not let your quest for revenge cause you to forget your sanity." he said gently kissing the side of my neck and I closed my eyes.

"You didn't see what he did to me. He hit me like I was a fucking man." I said violently and he turned me around and looked into my eyes and they were hard and full of passion and anger.

"No, but I can feel your pain radiating off you and it hurts me to feel and see you in such pain. It is almost worst than the pain I felt after being mutilated. Your eyes scream it and your body will change from it, but I do not want you to worry about the deaths that will come tonight." he said kissing me softly. "I do not want you to have to think about tonight." he kissed me softly again and I wrapped my arm around his head and pulled him closer.

"I do not want you to feel pain only pleasure tonight." he murmured deepening the kiss and I panted softly against him pushing my body closer to his. His hands pulled down my robe and he carried me to the bed and he lied me back down on it and ran his fingers over my body gently. He ripped his vest off and kicked his shoes off, his lips not leaving mine.

"I will not fuck you tonight, Alitaria," he whispered kissing me deeper and harder. I could feel the rest of his clothes coming off and my hands ran up his large chest. "But I will make love to you until the sun comes up."

His words sank into my mind and into my heart and I knew we were both up for the event he spoke about. My legs spread for him and I felt him enter me slowly and I inhaled sharply and I held him tight as he moved at an even pace inside me and my legs wrapped around his hips and I moaned out as he kept rolling my his hips into mine and I loved it. I loved the pleasure that built up slowly inside my vagina from the slow pace he was setting. My hips rolled back with his and I felt his hands grip my hair. I loved it when he gripped my hair. He panted roughly against me and I ran my hands over his strong shoulders. I would never feel so protected in another man's arms as I would in his. He shielded me from the darkness that I was about to fall into tonight. He showed me that even he was darkness of which I was his light, his ebony goddess. I whimpered with pleasure and he sped up his movements a bit more. He turned on his back letting me take control. He kept his hands on my butt and I ground my hips against his loving the moans and grunts he made. Every sound that came from him I took joy in because I made those sounds. He cupped my face kissing me lovingly, his tongue sliding across my lips and I granted him access. I am his solace and he is my reason to live. We came many times that night and when the sun came up we rested, our bodies curled around one another. Bane was twirling his fingers in my hair and my fingers ran over his chest lightly. I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"I love you." I said and for once he gave me a loving smile, one that did not have deceit behind it or mockery. He replied by kissing me amorously. And this is how it would be when the two of us were together. I knew his plans were never going to change and I was okay with that for there was nothing else I wanted to live for except him. He did not fuck me that night, but he did make love to me until the sun came up.


	37. Chapter 37

37

I woke up feeling Bane's arm around my hips and my arm was resting on his chest. The sun was already up and I didn't expect myself to be up. I looked up at Bane to see his eyes were half open and he was staring at the ceiling. I groaned softly.

"You always manage to wake up before me." I noted and a smile slowly came upon his face.

"I like being up early so I can watch you wake up. Before you came I had no one to wake up to." he admitted. I curled up to him and laid there for a moment.

"Do you have to go underground again?" I asked.

"Yes in a couple of hours. I am working on the bomb we have. Making sure that when it explodes it will level everything." he said and I nodded and lifted my head upon hearing a knock on the door. With one hand, Bane took the blanket and pulled it higher over my body and I smiled. "Enter."

The door open and in came Barsad with a black bag over his shoulder. I was mildly serious now. He was back and I was aching to know what happened. He didn't look injured so I was happy for that. I looked at the bag with mild excitement.

"So how did go?" I asked and Barsad only grinned and placed his hand inside the bag.

"Why don't you ask the good doctor." he said and held up a large round head. Bloody it was, and I just stared at the head of my creator. Eyes rolled back into his head and he looked so peaceful. I didn't show any sign of happiness. "The whole island has been leveled. I snuck in while my me n placed explosives at the main gates of the building and a few inside. I figured you'd want to see him before everything went down."

I only nodded approving of his work.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded placing the head back in the bag.

"Of course." he replied. Bane lifted his head now.

"Start heading underground. The explosive is almost ready." he told and Barsad nodded slowly and left out the room. I was silent for a long moment and Bane made me look at him and his eyes were mildly soft.

"Are you satisfied, happier now?" he asked and I rested my hand over his and nodded.

"I am." I replied and he nodded slowly before leaning in to kiss me and I returned it. He pulled away and placed his mask on. He got out of the bed and I just watched him as he got dressed in a black tight shirt and cargo jeans. He glanced at me now and I knew he was preparing to leave.

"I will have another phone given to you soon. Be sure to keep Onyx fed and I shall return tonight. Be careful when you go out." he said and I smiled with content.

"Alright." I replied. He nodded and caressed my cheek before leaving. I only smiled and decided to get dressed myself, this time in a white dress. It was very casual and stopped at my knees and the straps were thin. I put on some sandals and left the building. I began taking my time and roaming the city. I came upon bridges that were now deserted and I assumed it was how people came and left through the city. I continued on my walk until I came across a large church. The glasses in the windows were shattered and it looked deserted. I decided to walk inside and see what it was about. As I moved towards the front of the church I saw the building had tall large doors. I opened the first one and it made a large creaking noise and I looked up at the top. It was like this door hadn't been open in ages. I slipped inside and looked around. It was so dusty and silent. I looked forward to see a large alter and brown pews were lined up on the left and right of the building. Light shined through the broken windows. I slowly walked down the middle of the aisle and I saw someone sitting in the front row on the left side. He sat directly in the middle, too. All I could see was that he was in a black shirt and he had short neck length black hair.

When I finally walked around the row I saw it was a young man who was just looking forward at all the torn ornaments. He had strong dark eyes. His head turned to me and he smiled.

"Hello. I didn't know anyone else comes around here." he said and his voice was smooth yet somewhat dull. I shook my head.

"I don't." I replied and he scooted away from me and smiled.

"Please sit." he said and I nodded once looking him over. He was dressed in ratty clothes, but his face was too clean for a homeless person. I stared at him for a moment.

"Who are you?" I asked and he only smiled.

"Friends called me Wayne." he replied. "Bruce Wayne." I nodded.

"Your friends died?" I asked and he shook his head slowly.

"No they are all in hiding." he said and I nodded.

"From Bane." I assumed and he nodded.

"Yes so you are familiar with him then." he said and I nodded slowly.

"I know of him." I replied and he nodded.

"You seem a bit…not as affected by what's gone on." he said looking me over and I nodded.

"I am not very affected…I am his woman." I replied and he rested his eyes on me.

"He took you against your will?" he asked and I shrugged.

"At first yes, but I accepted what was my life." I told and he slowly nodded.

"Haven't you ever thought of escaping?" he asked and I shook my head and crossed my legs.

"It's not that simple…besides, I am much of an animal then he is." I replied and he turned to me.

"What is your name?" he asked and I blinked at him.

"Alitaria." I replied and he nodded.

"Well Alitaria I will tell you this, we all have choices even if they have been limited to two. If somehow you have only one choice, you find a way to make a second choice." he told. I blinked at his words and laughed dryly.

"My Mr. Wayne I can only imagine what your profession was here before you took the city. You must have been a councilor or an advisor of some sort." I told and he only nodded with a small smile.

"I have been known to save thousands with the things I do." he told. I smiled thinking he must have been a remarkable guy before the city was taken over. But that's when I knew that soon it wouldn't matter. Bane was going to level the entire city soon.

"Well when this is all over I hope to see you again." I said standing and he nodded.

"Yes I will see you again when this is all over." he said and I smiled and waved before moving out of the church and moving down the street. I was hungry so I figured I would find something to eat.


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Notes.

Hi Everyone hope you all are enjoying the story just a heads up my posts will be a tad slower as I am brainstorming the rest of the plot. I have the plot but I just want to make sure it all goes right. I will not be as fast but I will make sure to update as fast as I can. I am pretty sure you all will have questions of what happens but don't worry the story will tell all. Thanks!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

38

As I left the church I could not help but think about Mr. Wayne. He was very polite and I wasn't sure what to think of that. My hand began to rub my stomach as I thought to myself. I really hoped I saw him again. As I walked I ignored the crime going on around me. Some citizens were breaking into homes stealing appliances from them. Most of the criminals were following Bane's orders while Gotham was left to fend for themselves. I wondered where I could go to find some food. My stomach was gurgling and I figured I must be really hungry. As I kept walking I noticed the grumbling continued and I stopped not sure of what I was feeling. I felt something moving in my stomach and just like that I felt my body tighten and clench up and I fell to my knees as I began to vomit up hard. Those who watch said nothing and continued stealing.

I coughed hard as I finished and I looked down at the liquid under me wondering what had happened. Was I sick? Was there more fat on my than needed? My legs were trembling and I no longer felt like eating. I panted softly before feeling more vomit come up my throat and I spewed vomit all over the place. I panted hard feeling weak now. My head was spinning and I knew I needed to get out of the city. I forced my legs to move and they carried me home, but it was all torture and once I came into the company. Some men confronted me not sure of what to do. I panted softly and only shook my head telling them to go about their business. Once I reached the top of company I took a shower and just stayed in bed. I felt so numb and I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. I remained on my back waiting as if expecting to throw up again. I stared at the smooth ceiling just not wanting to move so I wouldn't trigger anything to make me vomit. There was a knock on my door and when I didn't answer the door opened and in came Barsad. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey. I was commanded to check and see if you were still here. I figured I could get you some food." he said. I didn't answer for I was afraid of throwing up again. Barsad saw the sick look on my face and tilted his head moving towards the bed. "Hey are you alright?"

I shook my head slowly.

"I don't feel well." I replied and he nodded.

"I can go get Bane for you." he said moving towards the door and I shook my head.

"No. I am sure whatever it is will pass." I replied and smiled.

"But I would like a bowl filled with different types of fruits. Grapes, oranges, kiwis, mangos, pineapples, apples, and limes." I replied. "No strawberries." Barsad nodded and gave a small smile.

"Sure I'll return in a few minutes." he said and I nodded and just remained on my back. I took deep even breaths wondering what the problem was. If it continued then I would have to look for a doctor and let Bane know. Time past and the door suddenly opened and in came Barsad with a large bowl of fruits. I sat up slowly and felt my muscles were tight. I was confused as to why this was happening. My body was suddenly on alert as if I was preparing to defend myself and I looked up noticing it was Barsad's closeness to me that triggered it. He smiled and handed me the bowl.

"Here you go I have to get back to work. Bane will be back soon." he said and I only nodded not being able to form any words and he smiled and left out the room. Why was my body so tense at Barsad being close? It was like my body was saying I was in danger, but Barsad was not a threat to me. I ate the fruits slowly taking in their cool deliciousness and sweetness. I had to admit the fruit made my pain go away and I smiled and continued eating them. I remained inside the rest of the evening and soon the moon came up and I had forgotten about my early illness thinking my body fought away at the cause. As I read through most of the books on Bane's shelf I noticed something bright entering through the window and I looked up slowly and something burning. I squinted a bit and placed the book down on the bed and got up and moved over towards the glass. Something large burned on a building deep within Gotham. It took the shape of something and I was unsure of what the shape was.

"It is the shape of a bat." I heard Bane and gasped turning to him. He was already in the room and I didn't even hear him come in. He was slowly taking off his armored clothing and I looked back towards the building.

"What does it mean?" I asked and I heard his large boots coming up behind me and he rested beside me.

"It means the Batman has returned." he told and I tensed at his words and looked up at him. He didn't look too worried by this outcome.

"Well should we do something?" I asked and Bane only kept his hands by his sides.

"Soon….soon the city will rise up against us and try to take back their city. I will allow this only so the population can decrease. The prisoners will be the distraction." he said and I blinked and looked back at the city. People would see this and hope would rise back inside them.

"So you will use the prisoners against the citizens…leaving the Batman for you?" I asked and he nodded.

"I will kill the Batman and then detonate the city. Then we will leave on a helicopter I have hidden inside the city. I will tell you more details as the time nears. I will carry out Ra's Al Ghul's vision." he said looking down at me and I winced. Whoever the name was that Bane spoke must have been the man killed by the Batman, his friend.

"What if the Batman has other plans?" I asked and he looked back out towards the window.

"His only plan is stopping me and taking out the bomb. As long as the city's bridges are blown no one can go anywhere unless by plane. I will make sure he finds me when the final fight comes to place. And this means you will remain near the helicopter incase by some chance I should fail. The pilot will take you out of the city for it will still be bombed." he told. My eyes widened at his words and I looked up at him now.

"What? No. I can fight you know I can." I said and now he turned to me shaking his head.

"No. If I fail then they will take you down and I don't plan to ever let you fall because of my failure." he said and I still shook my head defiantly and he placed his large hands on his cheeks. I could feel his pulse move into my face from one hand and then travel to the other.

"No I won't leave you behind." I said and his thumbs rubbed across my cheeks.

"You will never have to come to that choice." he told. I looked down feeling soft tears slide down my cheeks. I looked up at Bane and he was scanning my face with curiosity as if wondering why I was crying.

"I would rather fight and die on the battle field alongside you then survive knowing I will never see nor feel you again." I said my voice sounding as if it was going to break down. Bane's eyes slowly began to soften and he then pulled me into a hug and his arms held me tight and I leaned my face into his chest feeling heart beat strongly in his chest. To never be able to hear his heart beat would make me want to no longer live myself.

"We will survive this." he said and I had no choice but to believe him. There was a harsh knock on the door and Bane and I looked over at it.

"Come." Bane told and in came Barsad my body was mildly tensed again.

"We caught some civilians running through the new zoo base planting bombs on it. Figured you'd want to interrogate them before we killed them." he said. Bane uncoiled his arms from me and nodded.

"Yes as a matter of fact I would." he said and I watched Barsad leave and Bane began to redress. I watched in silence and he looked at me. "I am sorry my love but I may not be in bed when you wake up."

I nodded and felt my stomach. It was calm and so was my body. While Bane was near me my body didn't react protectively with him, but it did with Barsad. This was something I would need to explore.

"Okay. I will see you whenever you come home then." I replied and he nodded and came over to me and removed his mask for a split second to kiss me softly.

"I love you." he said and I smiled.

"I love you too." I replied and he moved out the door yet again leaving me to gaze upon the building with the bat symbol on it.


	39. Chapter 39

39

I had fallen asleep after a few more hours of reading, but it was not until the middle of the night that I woke up to a sound, a soft thumping sound. I sat up slowly and blinked the sleep from my eyes. It was a soft beat and I heard it inside my head. I felt even more worried now and I cut on my lamp quickly and looked around at the room. Everything looked the same, but the sound was still going in my mind. I tried to compare it to something and I closed my eyes and silenced everything around me so now only my heart beat could be heard but then I heard the smaller sound and it was just like a heart beating that beat in between my heart beat.

What did this mean? My eyes slowly opened and I got out of bed and moved over towards the body mirror near my closet and just stared at myself. Everything looked normal and the sound still wrung in my head, the mini heart beat. Was my body telling me something that I could not figure out? I then looked down at my nightgown and slowly began to pull it up exposing my flat stomach and I looked at the mirror and saw something. Something was near my navel and I slowly moved my fingers towards it unsure of what to do and as I did my body grew in defense mode again as if it was ready to fight. Now I was cautious of myself? I decided to run my fingers softly over the thing only to feel it was a small little muscle.

The sound continued to thump in my brain and I slowly looked up at myself again wondering why I could not tune it out.

"Something is inside me." I concluded and then turned with shock and looked towards the window only to see something had caught my attention. A figure was jumping onto rooftops and was coming this way. My body tensed at this and I removed my night gown and put on some pants and a shirt. I pulled my hair back and left out the room. I hurried down the hall and onto the elevator which could not take me to the first floor fast enough. I did not know what time it was and frankly I did not care. The small heart beat faded in my head and as soon as I got outside I ran to the closest building and ran up the wall until I was at the edge and I grabbed the edge and pulled myself up seeing that I was just in time to catch the figure landing on the same building. It was a woman, a woman in a black jumps suit with long brunette hair. She looked stunned for a second before looking me over.

"Hm. I can see how he wouldn't forget you. Your eyes give you away." she said and I was confused by her words, but then she began to run towards me and I knew she was coming to fight. I ran for her and she threw the first punch and I easily swat her hand and palmed her in the cheek and she swung her foot up but I ducked and pushed her back by her stomach. She was fast and flexible, but she was no match for me. She was at it again trying to uppercut me and trip me and punch me in the chest, but I leaned back, jumped and caught fist in my own. I only stared at her for a moment and she looked surprised that I was evading her attacks, meaning she is not use to having to fight much.

"You're either not trying or you don't know how to fight. Either way I can kill you regardless." I said and quickly twisted her fist making her body twist with it so her back was to me and I immediately kicked her in the back making her yell out and then I kicked her behind her knees making her fall. She couldn't be from the island she was not even skilled enough to beat me.

"Wait! Wait! I am a friend of Bruce Wayne." she exclaimed and I froze in my movements, which were readying to snap her neck. Bruce Wayne.

"So why did you attempt to fight me?" I asked. She grunted and I swiftly grabbed both her arms and pulled them back now placing my knee into her back. She groaned with anger.

"Because I had to make sure you were good enough." she said and I just stared at the back of her head.

"Good enough for what?" I asked and she looked at me.

"To take on Bane, look we know you are here against your will and we want to help you if you will help us." she told and I only tilted my head.

"What do you want from me?" I asked finally releasing her. She stood up now and straightened up.

"Man you really are good… we want you to help us take out Bane by helping us release the cops from under the city." she told and I squinted at her.

"The cops are dead." I said and the woman shook her head.

"No. We've been supplying them with food for the last three months. If we can break them out then they can fight off the army of prisoners and give the Batman enough time to find and disable the bomb." she said. I was now stunned. The batman needed my help? So their plan was somewhat like Bane's. All that was needed was a distraction. Maybe I could use this to an advantage of my own. Freedom was knocking at my door and I wanted a chance at it. I nodded.

"Alright. I will help your cause." I replied. I needed to find their base and figure out what to do from there. The woman nodded.

"Good. Let's hope we can trust you. Go to the Gotham sanctuary at noon tomorrow. Someone will be there for you." she said and I nodded.

"Okay." I replied and she only nodded and suddenly jumped off the building and I watched for a second before looking up at the moon. I had to make sure everything goes according to Bane's plans. I just wondered how I was going to tell him what I was going to do.


	40. Chapter 40

40

I didn't go back to the company right away for I wanted to spend some time with Onyx catching food for him to bring back to his cave. Once I was done I returned to the company with lots on my mind. I was unsure of how the Batman even knew about me. It had to have been Bruce. Maybe he is a part of this new rebellion and the Batman was too, maybe he was the Batman. No matter, I would find out who the Batman is and gain his trust and then when the time comes I will do what needed to be done. Once I entered the room I saw Bane sitting at his desk looking over some large blue paper of which I assumed were blue prints. I was not expecting him to be back so early. All of his clothes were off except his baggy pants. His mask was on too and he seemed almost at peace.

"I was expecting you to be here when I returned." he stated and I nodded closing the door softly. He didn't sound upset, but then again he's never needed to sound upset to be upset.

"I was not expecting you to be here when I returned. And I was out with Onyx. I have been neglecting him." I said and then that's when I heard the small sound again, the small thumping in my head and I looked up now wondering where it came from.

"Alitaria?" he asked and I looked at him now.

"Yes?" I asked and he was now looking at me.

"I asked you a question." he replied and I blinked hearing the small heart beat fade away.

"What was your question?" I asked watching his eyes harden a bit on my form and he raised his hand for me to walk over to him.

"I asked if you had fun tonight." he replied and I nodded walking over towards him, his hand hooking around my waist and pulling me towards his closed legs and sat me down so my legs were around his. I nodded slowly.

"I watched him chase people around and drag them off into alleys and devour them. I would say it was a good time." I told. I was unsure if I should tell him tonight of the woman I met, or that I had something weird inside me that I couldn't explain. I figured I would wait until tomorrow and see what happens after meeting with this person at church.

"Ah I see. It seems he had more fun then you." he said and I smiled a bit feeling his hand run over my stomach.

"Well seeing him happy made me happy. What did the captives say before you killed them?" I asked. I knew he would have killed them whether they spoke or not.

"Just that there is a bigger rebellion coming, I suspected as much." he said and I watched as his other hand removed his mask and set it down on the floor. "It seems our game is coming to an end." I nodded in agreement feeling his lips start to trail over my neck.

"It appears so. I was really hoping I could have seen this city before you took it over. I had heard so much about it on the island." I said.

"There will be other cities to explore once we liberate this place." he said and I winced not knowing that word. I had never heard that word before.

"What is that word? Liberate?" I asked now turning my body so now I was facing him completely. He gave a small smile.

"It means to save or set free." he told and now my eyes changed completely from warmth to confusion.

"You are setting Gotham free by leveling it to the ground." I assumed and he nodded.

"Correct." he said watching me now as if gauging my reaction. I only nodded and looked down for a moment wondering if now is the best time to tell him about the woman I spoke to today. "Something is bothering you."

I looked up at him and slowly removed my body from his and I could tell he was not expecting such a movement.

"I am just very tired. I have much on my mind." I said turning and moving towards the bed, but Bane's hand caught mine and I turned my head slowly to him. His eyes were looking at me with mild…suspicion?

"Tell me." he replied and I was unsure of what he was talking about until I pieced it together. He wanted to tell me what was bothering me and I shook my head feeling my stomach start to cramp more and I felt my legs weaken a bit.

"Nothing. I have just been ill for a few hours." I said and now Bane got up and without reason he picked me off my feet and carried me to the bed. He placed my body on the bed and placed the blankets over me.

"You will stay in bed tonight and tomorrow. Barsad will be all yours tomorrow to command. I will finish up in the city." he commanded and I winced.

"I can't stay in bed all day tomorrow." I said and he nodded.

"But you will. I do not need you sick. It is getting colder and it will be snowing fairly soon due to winter weather. I will have warm clothes brought to you tomorrow." he said in a somewhat hard tone and I sighed and nodded.

"Fine." I replied and he smiled at my submission and kissed me gently.

"I will finish my work in another room and I will come check on you before I head out." he told and I nodded and watched him take his work and leave the room. I sighed with sadness for now I knew I was going to have to sneak out here now and go to the church tomorrow. I slept well all night, but the next morning I was throwing up again in the bathroom which was in a room of its own with a smaller shower and tub. Barsad stood outside the door.

"Alitaria are you okay?" he asked and once I was done I cleaned myself and left the bathroom and nodded at him.

"Yes I am fine." I replied. I moved back to the room and then moved over the body mirror and looked myself over. Barsad turned now with his back to me as if expecting me to undress. I was glad he did though. "Barsad I have been throwing up for two days now and my stomach feels weird. Do you have any idea what's wrong with me?"

"Well it could be numerous things I guess. You said you threw up?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes." I replied.

"And you have morning sickness now?" he added.

"I don't know." I replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked and I slowly started to pull up my night gown.

"I don't know what morning sickness is." I told.

"Vomiting and cramps, stomach pains." he told and I nodded swiftly.

"Yes I feel that." I told and once my stomach was revealed my eyes widened to see the small vein had stretched and was now connected to my navel and not only that but I had a small little bump and in seconds I felt a small pulse inside me.

"I don't know how to tell you this," he said and began to turn to me and I turned to him as well with shock, my stomach still revealed, "But you may be pregnaaa-woah what is that!" His gloved hand pointed to my stomach and I shook my head.

"Something is inside me and it has a small little heartbeat and I don't know what to do." I said with mild panic in my tone. His eyes only remained on my stomach. He blinked a few times and placed his hand down.

"Okay a heartbeat?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes. Do you know what it is?" I asked and he nodded and placed his head down with nervousness almost.

"Yes. This means you are pregnant." he told and I knew what that word was, but my body couldn't comprehend the word and to be honest neither could I.

"What?" I asked and he nodded.

"You have a little Bane or Alitaria inside you growing…fast." he said and I only shook my head staring at the mirror.

"How is that even possible?" I asked and he walked closer to me.

"If you and Bane have been having sex then that is the reason." he said then looked at my stomach, "But I have never seen…veins show up in a pregnancy and you are already showing and that normally takes months before showing."

My eyes widened and I looked at him. It takes months for a woman to show she is pregnant? But I just started throwing up yesterday.

"This is not possible. I just started feeling sick. How is there already something forming in me?" I asked with panic. Barsad took my shoulders and shook me a bit and I was already tensed again.

"Calm down. It is okay. A baby is not such a bad thing." he said and my eyes widened.

"Not a bad thing? Barsad there is a child in me. I have not been trained to care for a child or be a parent to it." I said and he nodded.

"Most women aren't. Look it's okay we will tell Bane and go from there." he said and I shook my head and took a step back from him and moved to my closet.

"No. I will find a way to tell him. Right now I have some place to be so you will get me tons of fruit." I said removing long sleeved clothes out. "No strawberries." Barsad arched a brow and turned so I could get dressed in long black jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt. I then slid a long black jacket over my body.

"Bane said you need to stay in bed." he told and I looked at him.

"I need to feed Onyx." I replied and he shrugged.

"Let me do that for you." he said and I shook my head.

"He will not hunt with you." I told moving towards the door. "You have an errand to run now. Get me fruit please." I did not wait for him to reply for I was already gone. I left the company and was caught off guard by the cold wind and I smiled and looked around for Onyx who was just coming out of his large lair. He saw me and moved over towards me and I smiled as he placed his head against mine and I pet him slowly.

"Hey there little one." I said and Onyx grunted before suddenly placing his large snout against my stomach and now smelled my stomach and I nodded. He smelled the child inside me.

"I know. There's something else inside me." I told him and he only backed away and licked my face and I smiled and climbed onto his back and he began to take off on a harsh run down the street. One thing was for sure about all the information I found out today. I was going to be a mother to a child whose mother had a toxic chemical in her blood and the father had a chemical that was far worse then mine.


	41. Chapter 41

41

I directed Onyx over the city until we came across the church I had found yesterday. I slowed him down until he came to a halt in front of the church. I got off his back and moved towards the doors. Onyx followed right behind me. It was like he didn't want me to be alone for a single second. I did not mind this. As we entered the church I saw a man standing at the front. He was dressed in a black cop uniform and my eyes widened. His back was to me and he was observing the church. His hair was black like Bruce's hair, but it was short and more tamed. He didn't even hear Onyx and I walk in.

"You're a cop." I said and the man jumped and turned to me, but upon seeing Onyx he pulled out his gun swiftly and pointed it at me. Onyx suddenly roared and moved in front of me and stood up on his back legs and the cop only pointed his gun at my bear and I frowned and stepped back in front of Onyx now.

"It will be hard to help you if you decide to shoot my bear." I said and the man only looked at me cautiously.

"Are you Alitaria?" he asked and I nodded.

"I am." I told and he nodded and slowly put his gun away and I raised my hand to Onyx's muscular chest and patted him twice and he slowly moved back on all fours, his green eyes watching the cop closely.

"I am John Blake. Bruce Wayne said you would agree to help us stop Bane." he said and I shrugged.

"I don't see how I personally can stop Bane but I have agreed to help anyway I can." I replied and he nodded, but he still didn't look too sure about me and I tilted my head.

"You don't trust me." I replied and he shook his head.

"Not a bit. But right now we don't have a choice. I need you to come with me so you can talk to Bruce again." he said and I nodded.

"Sure. But the bear comes with me." I said and he looked at Onyx who only growled baring his fangs a bit. The cop nodded.

"Okay. Follow me." he said and began to leave out of a door on the side of the church and I nodded and followed.

(Bane's Pov)

It did not take me too long to find out where this new rebellion was holding up. It was more than easy so one could say I was even disappointed that this new rebellion didn't even decided to hide themselves properly. I moved over towards the bomb and looked it over. It would go off in at least ten days. Knowing that Mr. Wayne needed this amount of time to build up more people and eventually free the cops from the underground prison I have placed them in.

Everything was falling to plan and I glanced over at the computer monitor that was had the new rebellion base on it. It was not hard putting a camera up which monitored their actions. Only a few more days before I completed Ra's Al Ghul's vision. While I had mild time to myself I began to think of Alitaria. I was secretly hoping she was okay. When I found out she was ill I felt immediate fear invade me, not that she could see it, but it was there. She seemed a bit off, distant almost and that was not something I would tolerate. The world was nothing, but distant from me all my life and so I would not let Alitaria join in that cause of distance.

"Um sir. We have a problem." the minion at the computer monitor told and I glanced at him with a deep stare.

"Problems only exist if you let them exist." I told moving up behind him and he was immediately nervousness. If it was a mistake on his part then I would have to kill him. He pointed to the monitor and my body remained still as I looked. Some cop was walking in to the building and right behind him was my 'supposedly' sick love. The bear was right behind her guarding her. For the first time in my life I was unsure of how to make a conclusion on what I had seen. Has she been captured? No, for she was not suppose to leave her room. The company was not under attacked because I would have heard about it. And she was moving willingly and freely into the building. My eyes darkened at what I was seeing and I felt the need to squeeze the life out of someone. My chest heaved forward with anger and I gripped the man's neck below me and squeezed lightly, which was still a large amount of pressure. I felt his neck snap and his body grow limp on the computer and his face hit the key board freezing the frame on her face.

I suddenly turned and began to walk from my base and everyone decided to stay out of my line of sight. My love had some answering to do. Where Barsad was, I hadn't a clue, but I planned to find him, before going to the company and waiting for her.

(Alitaria's Pov)

I looked around at all the people moving around with papers in their hands and others had guns. Everyone stayed clear of me only because of Onyx and John stopped in front of a square door and looked at me.

"Um your bear will have to wait out here." he said and I looked at Onyx who looked at me.

"Sit." I commanded lightly and Onyx grunted with almost sadness and sat down slowly. I smiled and moved into the room and John closed the door behind me and now I saw the woman in the black suit, some old man with glasses, and Bruce Wayne standing in the room and he was in a nice black shirt and black pants.

"Alitaria, glad you can join us." he said and I shook my head.

"I cannot stay long. I am ill and I need to be in bed." I told and Bruce nodded.

"We won't hold you. Alitaria this is Commissioner Gordon. He is helping us too. When is Bane planning to detonate the bomb?" he asked and I shook my head not sure.

"I am not certain. But it will be very soon." I told and he nodded. I began to listen to his heartbeat. I needed to know where the Batman was.

"The Batman is not going to be here?" I asked and Bruce nodded.

"The Batman has his own agenda and we will inform him when we have information. Now you are going to work with Selina." he said pointing at the woman in the black suit and I nodded. "You and she will free the prisoner. Since Bane will need to move the bomb from its hiding spot in order to detonate it, Blake and Gordon will be trying to postpone its detonation." he told and I nodded looking from the old man to John. I then looked at Bruce.

"What will you do?" he asked and he gave me a deep stare.

"I will be helping the Batman take down Bane." he told. Immediately the small heartbeat in my head began to beat fast and I looked down at my stomach. It seemed the baby didn't like this news and neither did I. I hid my frown and nodded.

"Okay. I understand. When I find out when the bomb will go off I will come here and tell you." I said and Bruce nodded.

"Thank you. You best get back to where ever it is Bane keeps you before he notices you are gone." He told and I nodded and left out the door. I walked right past Onyx and he began to follow me out of the base. Once we were outside I got back on Onyx's back.

"Hey." I heard the woman speak, Selina. I turned and watched her come outside the door and she looked at me with hard eyes. "If you betray us, there will be no army that can stop me from hunting you down." I tilted my head at her words. Little did she know she wasn't going to live long to get her revenge.

"I understand." I replied and she only nodded and Onyx took off running down the street.

(Bane's POV)

I walked into the company with red flashing through my eyes. How could she do this? Surely there was an explanation to what she was doing. My mind was thinking of all kinds of explanations and none of them made sense to me. I saw her face in my mind. All the times she laid on my chest and the moment she said she loved me, I believed her even if by some chance she was lying. I remembered the conversation we had the night her girl was killed.

_"__Why do we live if we are just going to die in the end?" she asked me gently and my movements on her back did not stop._

_"Because we have things and people to live for." I replied and she sighed softly._

It couldn't be true. Once I got to her room Barsad was just leaving it and when he saw me he was at attention and I only glared as I approached him.

"Why do I get the feeling that if I walk through that door, Alitaria will not be in there?" I asked and Barsad had the audacity to look confused. He nodded.

"She is not in there." he told and I merely placed my large hand on his shoulder, not gripping tight….yet. I took an even breath yet it only came out as a wheeze because of the mask.

"Why is she not in there?" I asked and if his answer was not what I wanted to hear then I am afraid I would need a new second in command. Barsad looked nervous now and he should be. He should be afraid.

"She told me she was going out to feed the bear. And she ordered me to bring her some fruits because of her illness." he said and I held off my movements to bring my hand to his neck. I could only conclude she had tricked him and did not tell him where she was really going. For this I would not blame him for he was doing what I commanded.

"You are relieved from your duty. Go to the zoo base and keep your eyes on the Batman's base. I will tend to her for the rest of the night." I informed him and he nodded and saluted me before I let him go and he moved around me and I opened the door and entered the room and closed the door behind me. I moved over to my desk and grabbed my chair and slid it over towards the window and just sat down in it and faced the door and just waited patiently for my love to return to me.


	42. Chapter 42

42

(Alitaria's pov)

I returned to the company with mild thought. Would I ever get to meet the Batman? How will the events go once the police are released from underground? More important was this baby inside me. It was odd to know something grew inside me. I got off the elevator and moved towards the room. I pulled up my shirt and noticed the bump I had this morning was now a bit bigger. Now I knew a little bit about normal pregnant woman back in Africa. It too at least eight or nine months for a baby to develop fully. So what was wrong with this one? I placed my shirt back down and opened the door and didn't even jump at the sight of Bane sitting in his chair in front of the window. His fingers were curled together and his eyes planted on me.

I was wondering why he was back so early and I felt a nervous feeling in my stomach as I remembered that he ordered me to stay in bed. I turned to close the door.

"Do I not treat you with the respect you deserve?" he suddenly asked and I paused and looked at him slowly and his voice was deep and serious. He knew. He found out and I was a fool to think I could hide this from him.

"You have." I replied calmly and he nodded once.

"Did I not treat you like an equal in this company, did I ever be little you or ever make you seem less than you really are?" he asked and his voice rose a bit and I shook my head hiding the bitterness I felt almost for him placing a child inside me.

"You gave me everything even if I didn't ask for it." I replied and now he stood up and began to stalk towards me.

"Then you will tell me why you have decided to betray everything I have done for you." he said in a low tone and I shook my head.

"I did not betray you." I said and his hand came up and gripped my throat, not too harshly, but firm enough to pull me to him. I winced and held onto his wrist.

"And now you think I am susceptible enough to believe your lies." he said and backed me into a wall now. I shook my head.

"I did not lie." I rasped out now feeling his hand tighten around my throat cutting off my air way and I could hear the small heartbeat in my mind start to beat faster as if in panic and I felt fear, fear that the child inside me would be hurt. I began to cry now, something I hadn't done in quite some time.

"Start speaking before you pass out." he told ignoring my tears. His eyes were dark and emotionless and for once I saw no love in them.

"I- I met a man at the Gotham church and he told me his name was Bruce Wayne." I said and he only nodded once his grip still not loosening and I had to speak fast for I felt everything going fuzzy.

"He told me the Batman needed my help…and I …I." I said lightly.

"And you betrayed me and decided to help the Batman stop me." he concluded and I shook my head.

"I offered to help so I could find out their plan and tell you so you wouldn't be…caught off guard." I replied softly my vision blurred from lack of oxygen and tears and in seconds I felt his hand leave my neck and I slumped down only to have him catch me and hold me to the wall.

"What, why would you get so involved?" he asked his voice almost soft now and I shook my head even more feeling all the life slowly start to come back and I touched my stomach slowly, my arms a bit weak.

"Because I had to make sure you destroy…Gotham. You gave me everything even if I didn't ask for it," I said weakly looking up at him and now his eyes grew soft and I looked away not even wanting to look at him. He looked me over for a second.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and I looked at him with mild anger for trying to choke me a second ago and once I regained strength I pushed his arms away from me.

"I am talking about the child you put inside me." I said bitterly and walked right around him only to cause him turn and grip my wrist and I only tensed pulling back from him, but that did not make him release me. His eyes were somewhat hard and shocked at the same time.

"A child?" he asked calmly and softly and I nodded.

"Yes, a child you would never see born into this world if you really killed me because you had the audacity to think I would betray you!" I screamed and he only watched with these wide eyes. He didn't say anything and this made me frustrated. "Well say something. Say something that will end up proving you're right over me."

I waited for him to speak and still he said nothing. He pulled me closer and I only pulled back feeling nothing but caution thinking he was going to strangle me again. Bane did not stop pulling me until I was directly in front of him. His eyes began to move all over my body and he slowly sunk to his knees and I watched him. The look in his eyes as he looked at me, he looked saddened and hurt.

"There are no words to take back my actions that resulted from stupidity." he said and I only watched as he slowly looked down at my stomach and gently his large arms raised and he slowly gripped my shirt and I watched and remained still. His hands gripped my shirt and he slowly began to move it up revealing the bump I had on my stomach and another vein was pulsing from across the first vein and it connected to my navel. I did not know what this meant and I only watched as Bane slowly ran his fingers over my stomach and his eyes were gentle as he caressed my stomach. He was so focused as if nothing really mattered. He then slowly pressed the side of his face to my stomach and I watched with realization as he was identifying the child with himself. Letting it know that its father was there.

Bane slowly took off his mask and placed it down and then stood up slowly placing my shirt down as well and I only stared at him with uncertainty and he shook his head.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me." he said wrapping his arms around me. "I acted without thinking and for that I beg your forgiveness." This was a side I had yet to see in Bane. Him, begging me for something. He depended on me for something and if I decide not to forgive him then this will only complicate things and the end was nearing. I nodded and took his cheeks in my hand.

"It is alright." I said and he closed his eyes as if feeling a wave of relief wash over him. He kissed me deeply and desperately and I kissed him right back.

"You are having a child, my child." he said against my lips and I nodded.

"Yes. And I am frightened by this." I admitted and he looked me over and nodded placing his helmet back on.

"Tell me your concerns." he told and I was unsure of how to tell him my thoughts.

"I have never had a child. I did not know having a child was even possible with the life I have. The child grows too fast. I don't know what this means." I said and he nodded.

"I have been informed of what should happen if you ever get pregnant in my care." he told and somehow I was not shocked. I looked him over.

"Tell me what you know." I said and he took my hands slowly.

"Antebellum told me the oasis chemical in you makes any fetus you have inside you grow very fast. A normal woman has a child for nine months and if you were impregnated, somehow by a normal male, then the child would be born within nine weeks. But this child," he said now resting his hand on my stomach, "has both venom and oasis inside it. Your creator informed me that a child carrying both our chemicals inside it will grow within nine days."

My eyes widened now and this was not something I was prepared for.

"So I just found out I was pregnant today, but I showed signs of sickness yesterday." I replied and Bane nodded.

"Yes. You will be expecting in seven or eight days. Luckily the bomb doesn't go out for ten days. Giving us enough time to prepare for the child's arrival and for the defeat of Gotham." As he spoke these words his eyes never left his stomach. I then looked down as if thinking myself.

"I need to tell Bruce that the bomb will be going off in ten days. They will most likely try and prepare to postpone its detonation." I said and he frowned.

"Bruce Wayne is the Batman." he said and I froze with shock.

"Bruce…is the Batman?" I asked with shock. How did I not put this together before? Bane nodded.

"Yes and I don't want you a part of any of this until the child is born. So this is what you will do," he said taking my cheeks in his hands and massaging them slowly. "Tomorrow you will take Onyx and go to the base of the Batman. You will tell them that the bomb will detonate in nine days. When the nine days pass I will expect the cops to be released and the war will begin. When it starts Barsad will escort you to a helicopter on the roof of the bank where he first found you and I will meet you there."

My eyes widened at his words and I shook my head. He wanted me to leave him and I couldn't do that.

"No. No I won't leave you behind." I said with mild panic.

"Alitaria-"

"No. No. No. No!" I yelled and he gripped my shoulders now and looked at me firmly.

"Alitaria, that baby will be your only priority. You may not know what to do about that now, but I will be with you through it all like I was there when I first pushed inside you, when you lost your friend. You and this child are all that matters to me now." he said and I only looked down at my stomach. So it was only a matter of days until the baby came and until the final fight took place. I stared at my stomach. What grew inside me was the result of Bane and myself. Our worlds came together and created a new life and for a second I wanted to know what this child would look like. I nodded and looked up at Bane and smiled.

"I will take the child and wait for you." I replied softly and he pressed his forehead to mine and pressed his palm in the middle of my stomach.

"I love you." he said and I nodded.

"I love you too." I replied.


	43. Chapter 43

43

The next day, Bane went underground and Onyx slowly escorted me to the base. He smelled the child growing and so he took his time moving to the Batman's base. I even tried to coax him into moving faster, but he would not speed up. I was proud of his actions of ignoring me for he was not going to let any stress come to me. My stomach was a tad larger now and soon people would notice it, but I wore a large black jacket over myself so no one would know. I didn't want Bruce's people to know I was pregnant for who knows how they would react. Once we arrived at the base, Onyx followed me in, but not into the room where I spoke to Bruce and Commissioner Gordon as well as John and Selina.

"The bomb will be going off in nine days which will be on a Friday around noon." I reported to them. Since the baby was coming a day or two earlier I took it upon myself to calculate its arrival and the bomb going off. I would have to be alert on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Bruce nodded and looked at Gordon.

"We will have to work fast then. Alitaria are you still with us on freeing the cops?" Bruce asked looking at me. I was still surprised he was the Batman, but then again I never asked him anything about himself in relation to the Batman. I nodded and looked at Selina.

"Yes, but I cannot keep coming back here. Bane will get suspicious. When the Friday comes I will meet Selina here and we can go." I told and Selina nodded in agreement.

"That's fine." she told me and John lifted his head.

"We will need to work fast if we are going to time everything just right." he told and Gordon nodded and looked at me.

"Do you have any idea what Bane will be using to transport the bomb?" he asked. In my mind now I thanked Barsad for giving me some information before I came over here. I nodded.

"A large food truck will be carrying the bomb to the heart of Gotham where it will be detonating. You all must make sure it doesn't get to the heart of the city or at least stop it from detonating." I told and everyone nodded.

"This could work." Bruce said and I nodded and could feel my stomach start to stir and I lifted my head.

"I must go. Bane will not be gone long and he has ordered me to stay in, but I snuck out." I replied and they nodded. "I will see you all Friday." I left out the room and Onyx followed me out. Once we were outside I got on his back.

"Alitaria," I heard Bruce call and I looked over to see him standing at the door. "Thank you for doing this." I only shook my head.

"I don't do this for you. I do this for the people. They need to be liberated for this hell." I replied and he nodded and I nodded once more and Onyx moved from the building. What I did not tell them is that the bomb will be going off regardless of what technology they have to stop it. That's why Bane's been under ground with it for so long. He was making sure that it went off no matter what used to stop it. Once I returned to the company, I saw Barsad waiting for me at the doors. He helped me down off Onyx and we moved inside.

"How'd it go?" he asked and I nodded removing my coat.

"Fairly well, I will need to go back on the Friday the bomb is supposed to go off so I can help release the cops. When that is done…I will meet you at the bank." I told him and he nodded.

"Alright. I have assembled a cage big enough for Onyx to fit in so he can escape as well." he told and I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." I told him as we entered the elevator. He glanced at my stomach.

"How's the baby?" he asked and I rubbed my stomach.

"It is growing fast. Already three days of being pregnant and I already look three months pregnant. More veins are growing around my stomach too, it must be from the chemicals." I told and he nodded moving with me to my room.

"Well as long as it's healthy that's all that matters. But the chemicals should help with that." he told and I nodded.

"Yes the oasis purifies my blood and keeps me from getting sick, Bane's chemical keeps the baby strong." I told stopping in front of the door. Barsad nodded.

"Good. Bane will be back later. Can I get you anything?" he asked and we both just gave each other an already knowing look.

"Fruit. No strawberries." we said in unison and we both chuckled.

"I'll bring it up to you." he said turning from me and I nodded.

"Thanks. I'll be taking a shower so just leave it on my bed please." I said and he nodded.

"Understood." he replied and I entered the room. I ran my fingers through my hair and began to strip from my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and stared at my small orb of a stomach. It felt so unreal to have a small human inside me. I gently began to rub over the veins on my stomach and I heard the heart beat in my head and it was louder, stronger too. I moved into the bathroom and cut on the showers bathing silently. The water was warm and I could already feel the child move inside me. Was that even possible for a three month old child? Or three day old? I shook my head trying not to confuse myself.

Once night came I was sitting up in bed reading another book of called Hamlet. Where the main character, Hamlet, seeks revenge for his father who was murdered by his brother. What interested me the most is how Hamlet's mother marries the father's brother. Bane entered after a few minutes. He was in his large brown jacket and he slowly took it off and set it over his chair.

"The bomb is now ready. It is only a matter of days." he told and I sat my book down watching him undress. His pants remained on and I nodded.

"It will be a very tricky Friday." I said and he kept his mask on as he moved over towards the bed and rested close to me. His large hands rested on my stomach and I heard the heart beat in my mind beat faster with happiness almost. I grinned.

"It's happy you are here." I said gently and I could see the warmth in his eyes as he moved his covered mask to my stomach.

"Is it now? Hello in there. I am Bane…your father." he said lightly and I smiled and watched as he spoke to my stomach. "It will be a wonderful day once you arrive. For you I give a gift, the destruction of Gotham."

I grinned at his words and began to rub his own head.

"It will be a wonderful gift as long as its father survives." I told and he lifted his head to me and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Its father will survive." he told and I nodded and looked down at my stomach.

"Shouldn't think of something to call it, a name?" I asked and he nodded.

"Why yes you are quite right. Any suggestions?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. I do not know what name is suitable." I replied and he nodded.

"May I name the child?" he asked. I nodded once.

"Sure." I said and I saw his cheeks rise almost as if he was smiling and he looked at my stomach.

"If you are a strong boy I shall name you Marcus, after a man I once knew in the pit. If you are a beautiful little girl, I will name you… Gemini." he replied. I tilted my head with confusion.

"Gemini? Is that a popular name for a girl?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, but you do not meet many girls by the name of Gemini." he said and I didn't argue for I did not know much about babies.

"Do you think…my motherly instincts will kick in once the baby is born?" I asked and he nodded.

"I believe so. You will know how you should act when the time comes." he said and I nodded resting my hand over his hand which was on my stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes

Okay so I didn't exactly know what names to call the children but I thought Marcus and Gemini would be fine. Hope you all are enjoying it. Also since you all can tell the story is nearing the end if you would like me to continue on another Fanfic of mine just PM me and let me know and I shall look into it.


	44. Chapter 44

44

Wednesday

It was warm again in Gotham. The sun was up and it had never been so silent. I stood in front of the window staring at the silence that was now Gotham. I would have been closer to the window, but my stomach had now reached its seven days. The baby could be here today or tomorrow and I was so nervous. Bane left to go underground to preparing to move the bomb. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for Friday, the day everything starts and ends. Barsad remained by the door watching me with a walkie-talkie in hand so he could inform Bane if anything were to arrive. He planned to help me deliver the baby also. I remained in a black dress which was stretched from my stomach.

"It's all going to start soon." I said looking at my reflection in the glass. Barsad nodded.

"Are you ready?" he asked and I didn't answer at first.

"I hope so." I answered. I wanted to go see Onyx, but Bane was very serious when he told me to stay in my room. He did not want me to be vulnerable to either the Batman's people or the inmates themselves. He even told Barsad not to leave the door unless it was to help me with the baby. I could hear its heart beating. It was a tad louder and now my blood pumped through its body and soon it will be ready to come into the world. It was still a soft beating sound, not like Bane's heartbeat or Barsad's heartbeat. It was a supple sound that grew each day. I felt my body act on its own and I felt liquid slide down my legs and I gasped lightly unsure of why I just peed on myself. I turned to Barsad whose eyes widened.

"Why did I pee on myself?" I asked and Barsad lifted the walkie-talkie to his lips.

"Bane the baby is coming." was all he answered and he began to confront me.

"Wait women pee on themselves when they are about to give birth?" I asked as he took my hand and began to lead me to my bed.

"No your water broke. It's a sign saying the baby is ready to be born." he said and helped me lay down. I began to feel pain between my legs and I whimpered not liking this pain.

"Oh god what do I do?" I asked looking at Barsad and he began to press a pillow beneath me and he pulled up my night gown and winced.

"Oh damn you're already starting to crown." he said and I could feel something began to move through me towards my vagina and I pant hard.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked in a panicking tone and he began to flex his shoulders.

"No it just means the baby is coming now and it's not waiting for an invitation. So start pushing." he said. I did as I was told and began to push, but only caused me a great amount of pain and I screamed and stopped instantly.

"I can't hurts so much." I replied and Barsad nodded.

"I know Alitaria, but you must push." he said and I began crying now as I felt completely helpless. This was worse than being shot or stabbed in the chest numerous times. My head fell back and I couldn't help scream even more as the pain continued to come and I could not stop or stall it. The door immediately opened and Barsad and I nearly jumped as Bane came through the door and quickly moved up to me taking my hand. I was panting and whimpering now.

"I didn't think you'd make it." I said, my green eyes filled with pain as the baby was still ripping through me.

"Alitaria push." Barsad said and Bane's eyes were strong as he looked at me.

"I told you I will be here for you through this pain…now push." he instructed and I took a few even breaths and began to push. God it hurt so much and my body was trying to ease the pain. My heart beat fast and my head fell back.

"Barsad report." Bane commanded watching me and then Barsad.

"The head is out and now the shoulders are out. Two more big pushes, Alitaria." he coached and I could feel my body taking on more pain and I didn't think I could handle it.

"Alitaria, please. Our child is almost here, but you must bring it into the world." he said and his large hand rested over my forehead and I stared at him with tired eyes and his eyes continued to give me strength and I started to push harder and harder and soon it all began to get a little bit easier and I heard a high pitched scream and it rang through my ears. No longer did I hear the heart beat in my head, but I heard it in the room. It played in my ears and now my body was working making the pain go away. Bane moved over towards Barsad and I was too busy panting to really notice. I was just focusing on healing and making the pain go away. It was out of me now and I wasn't sure of how to react to what just happened to me. I looked at Bane and Barsad only to see Barsad smiling at me before leaving the room. Bane came over to me, his eyes connected to a bundle of sheet he held carefully in his arms. Once I regained some of my strength I sat up slowly and just watched him.

Never before had I seen Bane's eyes so soft and gentle and he looked at me slowly.

"It is a boy." he replied and I stared at him for a while not sure of what to say or how to react. He then sat by me and slowly began to set the child in my arms and I cradled him slowly and looked at his tan little face. He had a button like nose and a perfect round face like Bane's. His little fingers were curled up and his eyes were close. It made small sounds and I felt Bane's lips against my cheek and I didn't even notice that he removed his mask and I closed my eyes with relief at his kiss. The baby made sounds again and I looked back down at him to see him slowly opening his eyes and my eyes widened at what I saw. His right eye was a dark brown just like Bane's and his left, a deep green. He slowly looked up at me and just stared at me. I felt my right pointer finger move towards his face as I felt his cheek and outlined it a bit. I then placed my finger over his little chest feeling his heart beating slowly and calmly and as my body recognized his I felt a smile began to play on my lips and soon I began to cry. This was my child, my little baby boy. There were no words that could describe such a feeling that was inside me. I made this baby and now he was here before me.

"Mm he has your eyes." Bane said lightly and I grinned.

"He has your eyes too." I replied gently and looked up at him. He smiled.

"And Marcus has been brought into the world." he replied and even now his large finger moved to touch Marcus's face and the little one just gripped his finger with both hands and Bane let out a low chuckle. "He is trying to squeeze my finger."

I smiled at Bane and Marcus began to attempt to put Bane's finger in his mouth and I grinned.

"He must be thirsty." I told and Bane nodded.

"I had Barsad pick up some baby formula for him along with a few clothes and other essentials. The company has already packed up and I have flown them to a base away from the city. When the time comes that is where we shall be when this is over." he said and I nodded.

"I understand." I told.


	45. Chapter 45

45

Barsad returned not too long with supplies to take care of Marcus. I dressed him and once I was done I merely stayed in bed recovered from giving birth. The bed sheets were changed also and a crib was brought to us. Bane just remained on the floor with Marcus holding him up in the air and giving low chuckles as Marcus gripped his mask.

"Oh he's a strong child." he said and I just remained on my stomach watching at the foot of the bed while he played with the child. Marcus cooed and laughed. Bane then rested him on his chest and just looked at me. I smiled back at him.

"Did you ever think that one day you would have a child?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. I expected to spend the rest of my days as a mercenary killing for people." he told and I nodded.

"After this…do you plan to continue killing for people?" I asked. I was not expecting him to say no. This was who he was and I was not sure if having me and a child would change that in him. Bane's eyes looked at Marcus's head and he was fast asleep. So he got up slowly and placed him in his crib, before moving over to me and lying beside me.

"I am a killer and a monster and I cannot change what I am. I enjoy this, the killing, I do not know how long it will be before I stop." he told truthfully and I nodded.

"It would be weird seeing you trying to be nothing but a family type of guy. But I want your son to always know that you love him no matter where you go." I said seriously and he placed his forehead against mine and sighed slowly, his breathing becoming raspy from the mask.

"When Gotham is ashes we will leave and never look back on this place." he said gently and I nodded. The entire day was spent caring for little Marcus. When night came Bane took care of any crying that came from Marcus. When the sun came up however and he had disappeared I was left to tend to the child. And I didn't mind. Barsad brought him little toys to play with and I just watched from bed since he was in his own little world. My eyes did not leave his two shaded eyes and he just laughed at me and smiled and I grinned at him. He threw a block at the window and I smiled and left the bed and got up and grabbed the block then looked out the window to see Onyx looking up at me grunting and growling as if knowing the new child was here. I smiled and figured it would be a perfect time to let him meet the child. I moved over towards Marcus and picked me up and he quickly clung to me as we left the room. I carried him into the elevator and waited as it moved down and stopped.

I noticed some computers were missing and men were putting away some files and stuff. I did not pay attention to them as I neared the double doors. I opened them and watched as Onyx approached me and I turned Marcus so he could face them. Onyx placed his small snout against Marcus's stomach and the baby made pre crying sounds, but once Onyx's stuck his tongue out and licked the boy's body, Marcus smiled and gripped the bear's large, massive head and Onyx only moved slowly as if returning the cuddling gesture. I smiled warmly at the interaction and decided to walk up the street with Marcus so he could see everything. He was a perfect mixture in body color. He had smooth little hair and he had plump little cheeks. Onyx remained at my side being a lot more alert and tense now that Marcus was around. He let no one get close and I was perfectly fine with that. We ventured off to the park and I sat down on the grass and placed Marcus down on my lap.

Onyx only rolled on his back and panted softly while nuzzling Marcus's cheek. I smiled and leaned on his warm body and Marcus began to make grabbing motions with his hands and I moved him near Onyx who looked at the child. Marcus raised one of his hands and opened it and the bear met his small hand with his large monstrous paw. The two looked so innocent like children who just met. Marcus laughed and clapped his hands together. I smiled and placed him on top of the Onyx's chest and the bear did not move as he looked at Marcus ruffle his fur. My baby has never felt anything like bear before so he smiled and crawled all over Onyx's stomach and I stood up slowly and removed Marcus from the bear and held him slowly to the sky.

"You are going to be strong and fast and truly magnificent." I said softly and he just laughed down at me and I felt him to my chest and he began to play in my hair gently. Onyx got back on all of his paws and I smiled and gripped his fur with one hand and pulled myself up on his back and Marcus just placed his fingers in his mouth as he looked around as if shocked. He was so high off the ground; I could assume he was thinking. Onyx began to move around the park slowly and I sat Marcus down in front of me and he merely smiled and laughed at the movement. He kept one hand curled around a lock of my hair and soon Onyx began to leave the park and headed back to the direction of the company. Once we were in front of the door, Onyx crouched as if not wanting me to jump down like I normally did. I smiled and pet his fur and picked up Marcus who was cooing lightly and I placed him gently to my chest.

"Go hunt Onyx eat what you'd like, but stay close. We will be moving soon." I told and he only growled and grunted before moving back inside. Once we were back in the room I bathed Marcus in the bathroom. Well I turned one shower and we just sat there and got wet while I bathed him. He patted the water as he remained in my lap. I hummed to him and he just continued to look at the water. I heard the door open and close and I looked over to see Bane removing his clothes and I smiled and watched as he entered the small wet area as well. He sat down beside me and Marcus reached out for him. He kept his mask on however as he took the little naked baby. I took every moment that was going on and remembered it. Who knows how long it will be before we can have a family moment like this. Bane lifted Marcus up and then down and then up again and then down. His little feet patting the water.

"He is going to be a big boy when he is older." I told him and Bane nodded.

"Yes. With both our drugs inside him he will be quite remarkable." he said. Once we finished bathing I dressed Marcus in a blue shirt and pants and placed him in his crib where he slowly fell asleep. I moved back over to Bane, who rested in bed and I joined him. The day was not even half gone and already I felt somewhat tired.

"Do you have any regrets?" he asked and I thought about it for a moment before shaking my head curling my fingers with his.

"No do you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. My regret is forcing you to be here in the beginning." he told and I looked at him with soft eyes.

"That is in the past. We have no time to think on that." I said and he nodded.

"Yes are very right. We must be strong for the upcoming events." he said and I nodded.

"We must be strong for ourselves and for the baby." I said lightly and Bane nodded.

"I will be victorious." he stated and I only nodded knowing that I had to believe him.


	46. Chapter 46

46

Today, Thursday, was the day everyone was prepared. Banes army of criminals was ready to kill a bunch of cops. The hours were slowly decreasing and Bane was out with Barsad all day preparing the bomb to be moved. I knew Bruce was making his move and preparations, the Batman was making his move. I only held Marcus in my arms and stared out the window of the room. My instincts and senses had never been sharper then they are now. It was actually because I was nervous and afraid of what was going to happen. When night came I put Marcus to sleep and kept my posture tight as I stared out the window. Bane had come back by now and was standing behind me in only pants, his mask was in Marcus's crib so he may wake up to something happy in the morning.

"Tomorrow it all ends." I hear Bane say. I was silent for a moment.

"I am afraid." I whispered and I feel his body move closer to mine as his hands rest on my shoulders.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked and I slowly turned to him looking at him with emotionless eyes and he just peered down at me.

"I am afraid you will not make it to the helicopter." I replied and his eyes only remained soft even though mine were serious still.

"Alitaria you must have faith in me." he told and I nodded.

"I do. I have always seen on TV shows from the island that the good guys always win and now in this situation…I don't want the good guys to win." I said and he nodded wrapping his arms around me.

"Do not think about the events when they happen. We all have our part to play and we will make sure that nothing stands in our way of liberating this city." he said and I nodded saying nothing else until he kissed me deeply and I returned it. He placed his hands under my butt and lifted me into the air and I wrapped my arms around him holding him close to me. Our lips didn't part as he carried me over to the bed. We were silent as we did so making sure not to wake Marcus. He laid me on my bed and ran his fingers down my body slowly removing my night gown from my body and I only ran my fingers down his large chest. My body grew warm from all the touching and I felt his head lower down, our lips breaking, and his lips moving to my neck. My head fell back as his lips sucked and bit at my jugular. His hands rested on my breasts massaging them evenly. I did not wear panties tonight so it was easy to feel him between my legs even from beneath his pants. His hands left my chest for a quick second to remove his pants. His head now moved to my breast and he took my left nipple in his mouth sucking and biting down hard on it making my body buck beneath him and a moan escape me.

His hips began to grind into mine and I moaned out at the friction. He didn't seem to be holding back for he had already parted my legs with his own body. His lips moved back up to me and he kissed me hard and rough and my arms locked around his neck. His tongue slipped into mine and I sucked gently on it emitting a deep growl from him. I took in every bit of this moment as if it were my last. With one thrust he pushed inside me and we both grunted at the feeling and he pushed his hips into me hard holding on to me tight. My legs only spread wider so he had room to move freely. I moved my hips back with his panting softly beneath him and it was not long before the room was filled with moans and grunts and whimpers. I was wrapped up in nothing but bliss as our bodies moved together and I honestly didn't want the night to end, but like every night comes morning.

Friday 10 am

Barsad, Bane and I stood over Marcus crib looking down at him as he looked up at us with curious eyes. I was in a black tank top and baggy black jeans. My hair was pulled back and I just examined the baby.

"You all remember your tasks?" Bane asked and we all nodded.

"I am to go release the cops." I said and Barsad looked at Marcus with mild warmth in his eyes.

"I am to watch the child until Alitaria returns and I escort them both to the helicopter." he told and Bane nodded looking up at the window.

"Leave the Batman to me." he said and Bane and I moved from the room and on to the elevator. My heart was beating fast and I tried to remain calm as we left the elevator moving into the empty room which was once filled with computers. Once we were outside a large jeep was waiting for Bane and Onyx was waiting for me. He leaned over and I climbed on top of his back and looked at Bane as he opened the door.

"You once asked me what brought me peace," I said and he paused and looked at me with tough eyes and I nodded. "It is you."

His eyes did not change for I knew he was ready to end this entire fight. He nodded and got inside the jeep and began to drive off.

"Go Onyx." I replied and he growled and rushed off into the city.


	47. Chapter 47

47

Onyx ran fast, faster than he had ever run before. I held onto him as he brought me to the base where Selina was waiting for me. Now the entire place was deserted and she looked at Onyx as I got down off him.

"Wow you are just full of surprises." she said in a silky tone. She had no idea. I patted Onyx's back.

"Go to Barsad." I commanded and he nodded and rushed off. Selina motioned for me to follow her and I did and she led me to motorcycle looking bike, but it couldn't have been made by anyone here.

"If we are going to go we need to go now. The entrance we need to get to is almost an hour away." she said moving behind the bike and she looked at me. "Get on." I moved over towards her and got on the back of the bike and she started the bike which startled me a little bit and it shot forward fast. I held on to Selina tight as she swerved through town. There tanks stalking the area and we had to avoid them. I kept my eyes closed through the long ride and I only thought about Bane. Where was he and was he alright? I had no idea how long we were moving, but it seemed to take forever. Once the bike slowed down I opened my eyes and looked around to see we were in front of a large pile of cars.

"Are we here?" I asked and she nodded. "How will the cops know to come out here?"

"That young cop told them where an exit would be." she said and I nodded.

"How are you going to tear down this wall?" I asked and she placed her fingers over a button which was attached to the bike handle.

"This should help." she told and I nodded my eyes darkening a bit.

"What time is it?" I asked and she quickly checked her wrist.

"Damn. Eleven 'o' five." she said and I nodded before quickly gripping her neck and snapping it quickly. Her body fell limp and off the bike. I had no idea who she was to the team, but she would not be missed. I hurried and got off the bike and dragged her lifeless body over towards a corner of the wall. That way when the wall falls a car should cover her. I speed walked back to the strange looking bike and got on it. I pressed the button she pointed at and immediately a large blast shot through the cars destroying them and they began to fall quickly. As I predicted, one of the cars fell on top of the dead woman. I watched as cops began to leave through the hole and began coming towards me. I doubt they would question where my allegiance lied since I was the one who set them free. I pointed now towards the city.

"Bane's army is there." I called out and that's the direction of which the cops moved. I had to hurry now and get back to the company. I rode the bike at top speed not wanting to waste any time. Once I was there I quickly moved inside and saw the elevator opening and I saw Barsad coming out with a bag of baby supplies. He confronted me and handed me Marcus.

"Hey did you do it?" he asked and I nodded and we hurried from the building.

"What time is it?" I asked following him to a jeep.

"Eleven twenty. You made good time." he said starting the vehicle and taking off. Now all we had to do was wait for Bane to meet us there.

(Bane's POV)

Ah the city had never looked so beautiful. All my men plus the prisoners I released in the past few months were standing on solid grown in front of the Gotham museum. I knew Alitaria would not fail and so I waited patiently until I began to see black suited men down the road from us. Things were going very well. As soon as the Batman arrived I would kill him then leave this place to meet my love and child. As the cops began to approach slowly two of my tanks began to pull up and at first I thought this would intimidate the cops, making them flee, but they stood their ground like the heroes their city believed they were. Soon there would be no city, no cops, no Gotham.

Once the cops grew close enough I lifted my head.

"Open fire." I commanded and the tanks began to aim at the authority figures. It was not long before a large black air craft flew down and destroyed one of my tanks. No matter, this would not stop my plan. The cops began to sprint towards my men and they did the same. I turned and saw the clock from the inside of the museum. It was eleven thirty-two. Perfect. I looked back at the colliding groups and could see the Batman fighting his way towards me. It was only fair that I meet him on the battle field. I began to walk into the crowd quickly killing any cop or man for that matter who decided to challenge me. I continued walking until I was face to face with the Batman, the man who's back I broke months ago.

"So you came back to die with your city." I announced. That took gumption and I admired that about the man I was about to kill. The Batman shook his head.

"No. I came back to stop you." he said and we both prepared to fight my fist coming up to slam into his face.

(Alitaria's POV)

I was sitting on the inside of the helicopter rocking a now crying Marcus. He was loud and terrified and I didn't know how to sooth him. Barsad only sat across from me and watched. I looked back behind me at the cage Onyx was in. He was calm and silent and the only one who wasn't silent was Marcus. I couldn't help but be paranoid. Where was Bane? I looked at Barsad.

"Time?" I asked and he checked his watch and winced.

"Eleven forty." he announced and I couldn't wait another second. It was going to be noon soon.

"Barsad listen to me take Marcus." I said putting him in Barsad's arms. Barsad's eyes widened as he took the child knowing what I was going to do.

"Alitaria no! You cannot leave." he replied and I shook my head watching as Marcus began to cry harder for being handed to a stranger. I began to rub his cheeks softly.

"Barsad have this helicopter ready at eleven-fifty." I said looking at Marcus who was now raising his hands back up at me. Barsad closed his eyes pained by my decision.

"Fine if you are going to leave then take this." he said pulling out a large hunting knife and I only observed it and looked at him. "It may be of use to you." I only nodded and jumped from the helicopter trying my best not to look back at Marcus as he cried desperate for me to return and hold him again. I ran fast through the city, knowing we were not too far ahead. I only hoped I was not too late.


	48. Chapter 48

48

I felt my old instinct kick in, my speed increasing and my thirst for blood coming back into my mind. A part of me felt bad for leaving my baby but I had to bring back my mate. I saw the fighting crowd up ahead and I spread my claws out quickly and once I was in there I slashed at ever cop who confronted me. One cop threw a punch and I caught it quickly and bashed his nose up into his face and another cop gripped my body from behind and my right leg shot up and hit him in the face and I grabbed him and flipped him over my shoulder and jumped high and landed on his chest cracking it knowing his ribs shattered into his heart. I looked around for Bane until I saw him on the steps of a large white building. He was fighting the Batman. I thought everything was going well until I saw the Batman elbow him hard in the mask and with my vision I saw one of the tubes snap out of place and Bane cowered back and touched his mask now.

A cop ran for me but I elbowed him in the face and tried to my way through the fighting. I kept my eyes on Bane watching him push the Batman back and try and tamper with the mask so he could fix. But Bruce, the Batman, charged him again not giving Bane any time to fix himself. I kept trying to get to them, but the crowd was like an ocean tossing me back. An inmate came for me now and I merely came up and slashed his throat making him go down. I didn't want to look at anyone else. Just Bane. I saw him again and he was struggling just like before. I saw the Batman force another blow into his mask and I saw it almost break again. My eyes widened in horror as Bane backed away once more to regain himself, but the masked man would not hold back. Bane was able to block a few punches but when he tried to throw them he started to miss. Could all the adrenaline he was using cause him to weaken faster without the venom moving through him?

I had no time to figure out these questions as I knew Bane was in trouble and he needed me. I forced my way through the crowd pushing and shoving people now. The Batman punched Bane towards the window and then I watched as he rammed his foot into Bane's chest and sent him flying through the window. My eyes widened and I screamed loudly in terror as I watched him disappear. I had to hurry time was running out. I then removed the knife Barsad gave me and began to slash my way through the crowd. I was furious and I didn't care who I killed in this crowd. I cut throats and stabbed faces and chests. The building was getting closer to me and as I reached the steps I now kept the knife at my side as I began to slowly ease my way up the steps. I was silent as I moved towards the shattered glass that my love was kicked into.

"WHERE'S YOUR TRIGGER! WHERE IS IT? YOU WOULD NEVER GIVE IT TO AN ORDINARY CITIZEN!" I saw the Batman yell as he kicked Bane to the ground again and I felt a snarl play upon my lips. My movements were still quiet as I neared them. He picked Bane up and slammed him against the marble table. "WHERE IS IT?" He then punched Bane again cracking his mask once more and this time he slumped over to the ground his arms up over his stomach as if trying to shield himself. I was getting closer and the Batman could not hear me still and I gripped the knife even harder as I approached. As I moved I couldn't help but remember meeting Bane, bathing with him for the first time, giving myself to him for the first time. I remember hearing him tell me he loved me and me, finally saying it back. I could see him bringing me Onyx and soon preparing me for the child I would soon have. And the Batman wanted to take him away from me.

I knew he was Bruce Wayne, a man I would hope to see again on better fields, but I could not allowed this deed of him assaulting my mate go unpunished. He gave me the strength to tear down my enemies and now I will be his strength and help him tear down his enemy. I watched as the Batman lifted Bane up and sit him down against the marble table.

"Tell me where the trigger is…then you have my permission to die." he threatened in a raspy tone. I was finally behind him I stuck the blade right into his side and I heard the man gasp and almost shot up but I quickly gripped his forehead, holding his neck back and pulled out the blade.

"Now you have my permission to die." I said through clenched teeth and I held the knife up to his throat. It was so fast not even I could comprehend the blade slicing across his throat. Blood poured down his suit and I quickly pushed him aside and dropped the knife and moved up to Bane who was gasping and wheezing softly and I took his cheeks in my hands. His eyes connected with mine slowly.

"You came." he whispered and I nodded with a loving smile slowly putting the broken pieces of his mask back together.

"I wasn't going to let you do this alone." I said gently and once everything was back in place I gently rubbed his cheeks and he lifted his hands and caressed my cheeks.

"The baby?" he asked softly and I nodded.

"He is safe." I said and then he wrapped his arm around me and I helped him up. I looked at the clock and my eyes widened.

"It's eleven fifty-five." I told him and he nodded.

"I timed the bomb to go off at twelve 'o' five in case something was to happen. We must hurry." he told and I nodded.

"Can you run?" I asked and he slowly inhaled through his mask making a low wheezing noise and he nodded taking my hand.

"Let us leave this place." he said and we both ran out of the back door of the museum. Our hands did not release each other as we hurried down the street. Our speeds were perfect and we did not slow down. Even as we ran I could hear his heart beating fast with mine. We were still in sync as we moved leaving behind the past of which we use to live in. We ran faster than we ever thought possible. The bank was soon in sight and I could see the helicopter had already started. We ran to it, to our son. Once we were directly at the door, Bane tried to open it, but it wouldn't open so he kicked the glass and it shattered. He pulled me through it and we rushed through it. We had no idea how the time now and now it could go off at any moment. We rushed to the stairs and quickly ran up them. As we ran we could hear the helicopter. We were getting close.

"Two more minutes." Bane announced and we pushed our bodies to move quickly up to the top. I wasn't even tired as I moved and Bane pushed open the door and we saw the helicopter ready to move and Barsad was still sitting there and he saw us and began talking to Marcus who was now red in the face from crying. Did he even stop crying? Once we got to the helicopter, Bane lifted me inside and then jumped in himself and looked at the pilot.

"If you'd be so kind as to take off now." Bane instructed the pilot and it was only seconds before we moved off the ground. We closed all the doors and Bane and I just sat back against the seats. Bane's head rested on my shoulder as he tried to regain his breath. He must have already tired himself out and needed to regain his strength. Barsad handed Marcus to me and he was still whimpering as I slowly rocked him. Finally I was with both my boys.


	49. Chapter 49

49

The plane moved fast from Gotham and I glanced down at Bane to his eyes were staring out the window as if waiting for the big explosion. I glanced back at Onyx who was sleeping soundly. I held Marcus to my chest and he was finally quiet holding on to my hair with one hand and his other hand was in Bane's. He had not let his hand go since we took off. I merely kept my eyes forward looking at Barsad who had his fingers curled over his head and he was taking even breaths. He looked at me and slowly began to smile and I smiled as well and then a loud roar was heard from outside of the plane and we all looked towards the window seeing a large fire blaze to the sky. I had seen this image before on the screen my creators showed me long ago.

It was shaped like a mushroom that is how I always remembered what it was. It was an atom bomb. So it had finally happened.

"The city of Gotham is in ruins. Ra's Al Ghul's vision has been fulfilled." Bane said lightly against me and I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes and rested against the seat. I heard Marcus start to whimper and I slowly lifted him up so his feet were steady on my lap. His eyes were watering and I knew he was going to cry. I softly began to sing to him.

_Anol shalom  
Anol sheh lay konnud de ne um {shaddai}  
Flavum  
Nom de leesh  
Ham de nam um das  
La um de  
Flavne…_

_We de ze zu bu  
We de sooo a ru  
Un va-a pesh a lay  
Un vi-I bee  
Un da la pech ni sa  
(Aaahh)  
Un di-I lay na day  
Un ma la pech a nay  
Mee di nu ku_

_La la da pa da le na da na  
Ve va da pa da le na la dumda_

Marcus's eyes seem widen with surprise as I sang this song to him. He looked even more unique with his different colored eyes. Barsad and Bane listened as well as I kept a soothing voice and continued singing.

_Anol shalom  
Anol sheh ley kon-nud de ne um.  
Flavum.  
Flavum.  
M-ai shondol-lee  
Flavu… {Live on…}  
Lof flesh lay  
Nof ne  
Nom de lis  
Ham de num um dass  
La um de  
Flavne…  
Flay  
Shom de nomm  
Ma-lun des  
Dwondi.  
Dwwoondi  
Alas sharum du koos  
Shaley koot-tum._

After hearing the song the first time Bane played it I remembered the words and I sang them so gently and it put Marcus back to sleep. I rested him right back on my chest and I heard his little heart beat and I inhaled gently, my body accepting the new heart beat on top of me.

"Now what?" I whispered to Bane and he looked up at me.

"We head to our second base and move on from there." he answered still holding Marcus's hand, his large thumb rubbed over his small hands and I nodded lightly patting Marcus's back to keep him asleep. I then looked out the window and saw nothing but water. It was so hypnotizing that I could stare at it forever and still feel at ease. So this is what life is outside of Gotham? I didn't know what would happen now, but all I knew is that I belonged here with Bane and with Marcus. The life I have put into is not a nightmare anymore. Now I am free to choose my own life which will be with Bane. I looked at Bane and he looked back over at me and took my hand now and I smiled at him

Now we are free…


	50. Chapter 50

50

25 years later…

There was a constant buzzing noise and I remained still as the needle was pierced into the flesh of my back. It was just another addition to my body I would always say.

"So uh what brings you here to New Gotham?" the man asked. I could hear his heart beating fast within his chest and his voice spoke fear. It took only ten years to rebuild Gotham and name it New Gotham. It was so putrid I thought I would be sick. I knew why the man was scared. My muscular form scared him and he probably thought I was a criminal. He was right to assume such things. I was a death and I was still deciding on if I should kill him or not. My father said it is not a crime to play God with the innocent. But my mother said only kill if it will benefit you. Complete opposites, they were. How they met I shall never know. I kept my fingers curled as I waited patiently for the tattoo to be done. I was into the African tribal tattoos. My mother is from there and it was the perfect place to set up a base. New Gotham was the same as old Gotham from what I had heard from people.

But there is no hero, there is no savior cloaked in darkness here to rescue the innocent. My father took this city down once and I think it would be easier to try and tear it down again. I could hear them now, the footsteps of my oppressors coming up the stairs. Even though my chest was to the chair and the artist was facing the door, I could hear all of their heart beats. They were beating fast and hard. They were ready to apprehend me and take me to their prison. The door was kicked opened and guns were cocked and pointing to me. The artist moved back with his hands up. I kept my head down however and just waited.

"Marcus Bane! You are under arrest for seventy six counts of murder and acts of terrorism on New Gotham! Stand up slowly and put your hands on your head!" a man spoke to me. I slowly lifted my head, my thick brown curls drooped over my face lightly bits of my green and black eyes showing. I couldn't help but smirk hearing their hearts speed up in beat.

"What took you all so long?" I asked my deep voice sounding almost too sinister. Out of mirror's reflection I could see some of their guns shake as I slowly backed out of the chair and stood up.

"I said put your hands over your head!" the same cop called out. He was very unlucky that I could see him for I would be killing him first. My arms remained at my side as I slowly began to curl my fingers into tight fists. Above the building we were in a large eagle cawed loudly, an eagle tainted with my blood and power. I slowly turned and looked at the cops and smirked.

"Let the games begin." I replied in a dark tone…..

End.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed Project Oasis. I thought it would be good for people to see Marcus's future life. So my next story will be Secret Passion which is a Fast and Furious Fanfic. So if anyone likes Johnny Tran I advise you to read that one. All your reviews inspired me to continue writing this so I thank every one of you!


End file.
